Love, Cuts and Lyrics
by o0oBeezelneffo0o
Summary: Abusive alcholic guardian, bloody horrific past, the schools punching bag especially Neji and Shino's, crush is a guy... what is Naruto to do? Why, listen to music of course... SasuNaru I think i've rated it right...
1. Chapter 1

**I'm starting to get used to presenting my stories this way now….**

**Anyway, let me introduce Love, Cuts and Lyrics. This story I started writing ages ago; I wrote the first chapter of Hypnotism at about the same time as writing this – I think I'm going to have a problem keeping up with all of these stories soon. I know my parent are getting pissed at me for spending so much time writing on here and then writing notes down in my little notebook when I'm not on the computer; what can I say? I love to write. **

**This story is a bit interesting – I don't know how I came up with writing this. I guess it's just my love for Three Days Grace. All songs sung in this story are their songs; they just have a good way of relating to people I guess. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story… **

Chapter 1

Naruto walked in to his science class one minute late and the teacher, Iruka-sensei yelled at him for at least ten minutes. As he yelled at the poor blonde, many people managed to walk in and sit down and avoid trouble. When Naruto finally sat down, Shikamaru Nara, the class' laziest but most brilliant mind arrived fifteen minutes late and Iruka-sensei just smiled at him. This was one of those things that made Naruto's life unfair.

Naruto was a sixteen year old guy who had just started high school at Konoha after moving schools. This meant that he was late to pick his options. He was stuck in two classes he didn't want to be in but managed to get in his two favourite – music and art. Naruto was an extraordinary artist and a talented singer – though no one had ever seen his art or heard him sing. No one could see him as he was a victim to cruelty; two boys had been bullying him since he got there a few weeks ago. He was still learning about everything that was there but was overwhelmed about being picked on by two of the most popular boys in the year – Neji Hyuuga and Shino Aburame. After all, who was going to go against them to help out some poor blonde boy that was a complete loser? In fact, it made others join in when there were no teachers around.

In fact, Naruto had only one friend his entire life and she had transferred to the same school with him at the same time to help him out some more. Sakura Haruno, a pink haired beauty, she was also picked on by the two boys. However, Sakura was a tough girl who wasn't fazed by the two being rude and calling her insults. She was also friends with Hinata Hyuuga, Neji's cousin, who had authority over Neji as she was from the main branch of her family so the boys had stopped being so mean to her and concentrated on making Naruto's life hell instead.

The pair sniggered at Naruto when he was being yelled at and even more so when he sat down at his desk. Usually he sat next to Sakura but she was away with the flu so it was going to be a whole week of being alone. Naruto drew a picture of himself looking out of the window. He wasn't being careful, he was just sketching randomly. It wasn't a brilliant picture but he loved saving everything he had ever drawn to put in his special folder at home; to check his progress. However he was caught and Iruka yelled at him again. He enjoyed yelling at the blonde as he was the only one with out a respectable family – this meant he could get away with it.

"What does this have to do with anything Uzumaki?!" he yelled, spit flying everywhere. He ripped the picture up right in Naruto's face and threw the pieces in the bin. The bullies at the back sniggered which caused other members of the class to as well – who was going to stand up for Naruto?

To Naruto's relief however, the raven who sat with Neji and Shino didn't laugh or snigger or show any sign that he heard what they were saying. This was Sasuke Uchiha – strong and silent, all the girls swooned after him. He was gorgeously good-looking, rich, and smart although he acts cold and heartless. The girls in the class all looked over at him. Naruto looked over too and then quickly looked away again. He didn't want a rumour of him being gay to spread around even it was true; even more he didn't want anyone to know that he liked Sasuke. He hadn't even told Sakura about it; he hadn't muttered a single word about it at school – a precaution so no one could hold it against him. However, a downside to Sasuke was that he was friends with Neji and Shino but he didn't join in with the bullying. Maybe he didn't even know?

Class finished and Naruto made for his locker to quickly to get his next class books – maths. He reached his locker with out any problems and started putting in his number code when SMACK he was slammed against the locker. Naruto held back the tears of pain and was grabbed to turn and face Shino and Neji.

"Hey Uzumaki, sad your stupid picture got torn up? Gonna cry?"

"Boo hoo. It was a shitty picture anyway".

Neji and Shino looked at each other, annoyed they weren't getting a reaction from him so they pushed him against the locker again. It hurt Naruto's shoulder and he grabbed it hard to try and ease the pain.

"Oh hurt are we?"

Naruto didn't answer.

"I said _hurt _are we?" Shino slammed Naruto's bad shoulder against the locker again and Naruto cried out, biting his lip to prevent him from doing it again.

"Oh so we did hurt him? A loser like you gets hurt so quickly. You're like a girl". This time they pushed him so hard he fell to the floor, dropping his books. Neji and Shino weren't expecting it and ran as they heard a teacher come through the crowd to see the source of the noise. Kurenai-sensei came through followed by Iruka-sensei.

"What the hell are you doing on the floor boy? Get up!" Iruka yelled.

"Iruka, please", Kurenai said sternly, looking at Iruka as though she couldn't believe his hate. "What happened Naruto? Would you like to speak to me about it?"

Naruto got up and shook his head violently, picked up the remainder of his books, hurrying off quickly. He banged in to someone who pushed him in to someone else, who then pushed him on the floor. He picked himself up and gathered his belongings that had spread on the floor. No one moved out of the way as he tried to pick them up, some of them standing on his stuff, one person even stamped on his hand. He winced in pain and continued to pick up his stuff.

He arrived at the class, five minutes late, nursing his hand. Kakashi-sensei looked at his hand and told him to go to the nurse to sort it out. He walked along, looking down at his hand when he banged in to someone, falling to the floor. It was Sasuke.

"Umm, I'm s-sorry", Naruto stammered.

"What happened to your hand?" Sasuke asked.

"Someone stood on it".

"Well, here". Sasuke handed him his scarf. "Wrap your hand in that".

He then walked off. Naruto blushed, furiously. He got up and started walking again. He looked up to see Neji and Shino walking up towards him on their way to maths class. They were going to get in trouble for being late. But they had a boy to torture so they weren't going to regret it.

"Hey look who it is Neji!"

"Yeah, a stupid blonde idiot".

They pushed him in to the nearest locker.

"What should we do with him? We have to hurry to class like good people".

"Or we could stay and hurt this poor loser".

"I think I like your suggestion better Neji". They pushed him and held him back against the metal locker.

Naruto looked frightened at the thought of them being free to terrorize him with no one else around. He closed his eyes and imagined that they weren't there. He waited for the pain.

It never came.

"What are you two boys doing?"

Kurenai-sensei came out and saw the two boys and the frightened Naruto. She marched over and asked what was going on – even though it was evident. When she got no answer she sighed.

"You boys come with me. Naruto, go to the nurse; she'll give you help with your hand".

The two bullies gave Naruto murderous looks as though he had called the teacher to come and help him.

"We'll get you later Uzumaki", they hissed.

Naruto stood there petrified. Kurenai had unknowingly made the situation worse. He hurried to the nurse, tears pouring out if his eyes in fear.

The nurse bandaged his hand up and said a few comforting words. She looked in to his eyes and saw that there was fear in them instead of pain.

"Are you alright, dear?" the elderly woman asked.

"I…I'm fine, th-thank you".

The nurse looked unsure. She let him go anyway and Naruto returned to the class. He wiped away his tears before he walked in to the class. He didn't pay much attention to what Kakashi was explaining to him and he didn't get a single question right. He was given extra homework to try and catch up on the work he missed.

Naruto ran towards the library; safe refuge for him as Neji and Shino didn't even know the school had a library. It was a huge place, book shelves so high you needed a ladder to reach the top ones. He wondered around the music book section which was at the back of the library, tucked away – wondering if he ever could be as good as his favourite band, Three Days Grace. He knew all their songs and lyrics and he owned a lot of stuff about them. It was then he spotted a familiar raven haired individual. He blushed, managing to calm himself down before Sasuke saw him.

"Hey, how's your hand?"

"Fine, thanks. Here is your scarf back", Naruto said, rummaging through his bag.

"It's okay. Keep it. So…uh…you looking for anything in particular here?"

"I'm just looking".

"Ah, I see. Do you take music?"

"Yes, you?"

"Yeah. So I guess I'll see you there. We have it after lunch".

"Okay then. Well see ya".

Sasuke smiled slightly and left the library. It was at that point that the English teacher, Jiraiya came over to speak to him.

"Naruto, just the guy I wanted to see. Your coursework was brilliant; I've given you an A! And you said you weren't good at English!"

"Thanks Jiraiya, no ones looking anymore".

"Speaking of which, I wanted to check how you are after Kurenai caught those boys picking on you. Have they been doing it long?"

Naruto was silently looking at the white haired man.

"Not going to answer. I should have known. Well, I have some news about Sakura. She isn't going to be in all week as she has the flu and she said to keep an eye on you so if you see me around then you know why. Your aunt Tsunade is worried about your well-being especially and Sakura says Tsunade sent her a letter to her as she feared that if she sent it to your house, your guardian would take it. Here".

Inside was a letter and some money.

"Read it later, not now. Class is about to start. But make sure your guardian doesn't see it".

"I'll just hide it in a school book. She'd never look in there", Naruto mumbled, thinking about his guardian, shuddering.

"Well, I'll see you later. Enjoy your music class".

"Thanks Jiraiya-sensei".

"No problemo!" Jiraiya left.

Naruto looked down to the envelope and took the letter out, wanting to read what his Aunt had put. He was glad she had finally written to him.

_Dear Naruto, _

_Firstly I'd like to say I'm sorry I left you in care. When I come back to Konoha you can live with me again if you want. But for now, I'm sorry you have to live with that God awful woman. She better be treating you right or I am going to personally kill her. _

_Secondly, I have enclosed some money for you as I know she wouldn't spend a penny on you or your well-being. Spend it wisely though. I know it's not much, but it should get you through some tough times._

_I have been fine if you were wondering. Working in this sand infested area has been very exhilarating. I have enjoyed my work, helping the less fortunate. But my time here is coming to an end and I haven't requested any extra time as I know I need to come and help you, doing what I should have done to start with after what happened to your parents – they did request me to look after you if anything had happened to you but my invitation had just come through and I hope you understand that I do care for you very much but these people really need my help after this civil war here. Don't worry, I'll be home to see you soon and we can get back to what we should have done to start with. Maybe you would have turned out a bit happier if I were there. _

_I also hope you are continuing with you art and music. I know your mother would be proud you inherited her talent for drawing and your father his talent for singing. You are a lucky boy to be so gifted. I also hope you are taking your other studies seriously. I heard Jiraiya was your English teacher so I know you are doing well there. I want you to at least try in your science and maths lessons even though I know you can barely concentrate in them. I may be all the way out here but I can still chastise you if your grades are too bad. _

_Anyway, I hope you are enjoying high school and I'll be back soon to take you away from that evil woman. _

_Love from_

_Aunt Tsunade x x x _

Naruto re-read the letter and smiled slightly. His aunt Tsunade left him in care to go and help out in the east after their civil war. She was going to help the injured and ill people who were stuck in the middle of the crossfire. It was nice to hear she was alive at least and she was so very sorry for leaving him. Naruto didn't mind. He was happy she could help out so many people and make a difference but he was ecstatic that he would soon go back to living with her instead of the guardian the care home had stuck him with.

He counted the money. It wasn't much but it was still more than he ever had before in his life. However, he was worried about the money. Someone was bound to steal it off of him, with so many people throwing things and searching in his bag for stuff to nick from him. He went to go and find Jiraiya to see if he could look after it for him. He soon found Jiraiya, reading a dirty book and he agreed to keep the money safe, especially as Naruto jokingly said he would blackmail him if he didn't.

"I have already counted it so I know how much is there!" he said jokingly.

It was then that the bell rung and Naruto headed off to class.

- - - - -

Well, I hope you enjoyed it – I will update soon xx


	2. Chapter 2

**The Music class – the most important class of all for my story. Never been musically talented but oh well, life's life. I am one of the many that's tried to start playing the guitar but gave up when I realised I couldn't be bothered. But I don't mind not being musically talented – lets just hope people think I'm literacy talented or whatever. **

**Hope you enjoy my story, part 2! Other parts to come up soon! **

Chapter 2

Neither Neji nor Shino took music so Naruto was safe at least. He also had the added bonus of Sasuke being in his class. He was starting to make a friend out of him. It was nice, to at least make another friend even if he wished it was more.

He entered the class on time to see Sasuke was already there, surrounded by girls, Ino was there as well – a vivacious blonde girl who could turn vicious in an instant to Naruto when Neji and Shino were around. He was fine with Ino; he could happily call her a stuck up dumb blonde bitch to her face. She was doing it to get the attention of Neji and Shino so they will introduce her to Sasuke properly. Sasuke seemed to ignore the girls that flaunted themselves at him. It was obvious he really disliked the girls there.

Kurenai-sensei came in. She was their music teacher. She was very friendly towards Naruto, which Naruto liked as finally, there was one teacher who didn't hate him for no reason like Iruka-sensei.

"Okay class. I will start by saying that your performance exam is coming up in a month. You will all be performing a few songs already known or some songs you have made up yourself to the entire year. I will be pairing you up and seeing how well you work together, I will show you to an empty classroom or area where you can practise and then you will come back here so I can explain the written coursework that goes with this".

Naruto looked around the class. He couldn't see who he would be paired with but he prayed to God it was not Ino.

"Well, let's see, Ino you can be paired with Elisa. Tenten, you can go with Ryo. Naruto can go with…err…Sasuke. Temari, you can go with…"

Naruto was shocked. He was going to be paired with Sasuke. At least now he had an excuse to talk to him. This wasn't turning out to be that bad of a day. He was paired with his secret crush!

Sasuke looked at Naruto who looked kind of blank. He walked over.

"Hey, what do you play?"

"I don't play. I sing".

"Well, this will be interesting".

Naruto's eyes followed the raven as he walked to Kurenai. "Where are we playing?"

"Oh, well, I see you already know each other so you will go to the empty elliot block opposite this classroom. She pointed out of the window and they saw the tiny classroom.

"Come on then, we need to go". Sasuke smirked, picking up his guitar case and putting it on his shoulder.

"Shut up, I'm coming". Naruto returned the smirk.

Kurenai waved the two boys giving them a few last warnings. They walked slowly to the building. They opened up and saw that the once tidy classroom was now a store room for chairs.

Sasuke turned to Naruto. "Got anything in mind? Just to test?" he unzipped his case and took out a shiny black electric guitar with silver attachments. It was beautiful.

"Nothing springs to mind. It has to be something you know how to play and I know the words".

"Do you know Three Days Grace?"

"Do I? They're my favourite band!"

"Well, which one do you think we should sing?"

"Do you know 'Get out Alive'?"

"Yeah, do you want to try that one?"

"Yeah let's have a go".

Sasuke started the introduction. Even though they didn't have the drums, Naruto still knew where the words went.

"No time for goodbye,

He said as he faded away.

Don't put your life in, someone's hands;

They're bound to steal it away.

Don't hide your mistakes

Coz they'll find you

Burn you and then he said".

Naruto continued the words and they finished the song with no mistakes.

"Wow, you're good", Naruto said.

"Thanks. You don't sound half-bad yourself".

"Well, do you want to do another or do you think Kurenai-sensei wants us back?"

"Well, you sound good together you too, so I think you should work together", Kurenai said from the door. "I didn't want to disturb you whilst you were in the middle of the song. Well, you have a drums issue then? Not to worry, you can play a tape with the drums on, or find someone who is willing to help you with the drums". Kurenai smiled. They did sound pretty good, even if it wasn't her kind of music.

"Come on, back to the classroom and I can explain the written side".

They followed her back, talking about what other bands they seemed to like. Naruto realised they had a similar music taste. Naruto hummed the song they played in his head as he listened to Kurenai explain the rest of the coursework.

"Right, you will be playing a minimum of two songs and a maximum of five. You need to write music sheets for these and if you are borrowing music from someone else, you have to write a biography on them. Find facts about their inspirations, about the band themselves and if you are doing multiple bands then you have to do one for each. If you write your own songs then you don't have to but you have to write about your own inspirations and I want in all of your notes of how you came up with the songs. However, focus more on your performance now as the written side doesn't have to be in until after the performance. I will give you a date some time after the performance".

Kurenai paused as she heard the class groan.

"You will also be competing against each other and the audience is to choose who they thought was the best by votes. If you win, you are entered in to another contest against all the schools in the area and if you are lucky to win that, against all the other parts of the country. To make this fair, you will see the audience but the audience won't see you. They will see you but you will be completely blacked out by the lighting so no one knows who you are. Also, if you tell anyone what you are going to do, you are disqualified. Right, here's your homework, see you next lesson. Naruto I want to speak to you. Quickly. The rest of you can go".

Naruto remained in his seat and waited for everyone to leave. Kurenai approached and he already knew what it was about before she said anything.

"About your bullying problems… I have suspended the two boys so they won't bug you for a while. When they come back though, we are going to have some serious discussions, okay?"

"Yes sensei".

Naruto left the classroom and walked to his locker to collect the rest of his stuff. He felt happy – something good had happened to him for once. He walked out of the student back entrance when he felt a sharp pain on the side of his head. He staggered over and put his hand on his head. He turned to the side to see Neji and Shino looking very menacing.

"You got us suspended!" Shino yelled.

"I…I didn't do anything", Naruto protested, hint of fear evident in his voice, "I didn't ask you to bully me and get caught. You two are the idiots!" as soon as Naruto had said it, he regretted it.

Shino and Neji looked at each other. Neji grabbed Naruto by his hair and Shino punched him in the stomach. Naruto gasped and Shino punched him again. Neji wrenched Naruto up as he doubled over in pain so Shino could punch him again. Shino then grabbed Naruto's hair so Neji could inflict pain on Naruto. After five minutes of beating Naruto up, they pushed him to the floor. Both of them sat down either side Naruto who was sprawled on the floor, trying to move.

"We heard you were put in a group with Sasuke and he didn't reject you. So what are you doing?"

Naruto coughed in response.

"Oi! We're talking to you here", Shino grabbed Naruto's hair and lifted his head up. "Answer!"

"W-we're d-doing a, a music p-project", he coughed.

"On what?"

"W-we've not d-decided yet".

"You mean Sasuke hasn't decided yet. Remember your nothing Uzumaki and he's the most popular person in this school. You have no parents, no friends and a guardian that hates your guts. Even the care home didn't want you".

Naruto couldn't take their psychological torture. He knew they were right. He was nothing, worth nothing, no one wanted him.

"Hey, Shino, someone's coming! Grab him!"

Neji and Shino grabbed Naruto, picked him up and threw him in a nearby bush. They fled.

Naruto fell out of the bush and coughed. He spat some blood on the floor and tried to get up.

"Hey need a hand?"

Naruto looked up to see Sasuke offering his hand to Naruto, his other holding up his school and guitar bags.

"Th-thanks".

Sasuke grasped Naruto's hand and pulled him up. Naruto staggered and fell against him. Sasuke was so firm, he didn't even fall back.

"I-I-I'm okay. Sorry".

"You have a tough time don't you? You sure you're okay?" he looked from Naruto's hand to the way he was rubbing his stomach. He looked terrible. Sasuke helped picking up Naruto's belongings that were scattered around the small patch of grass. He handed them over and Naruto blushed slightly.

"Fine. Sorry. Hey you got any ideas on the project yet?" Naruto asked, taking his stuff from him and diverting the conversation away from himself.

"Three Days Grace project, definitely. We'll make good head way with it. Here this is my address and my mobile and home numbers, I want you to call me if something ever happens to you; ideas pop unexpectedly. Just do me a favour and don't tell anyone you have it. It's hard to take being here where everyone thinks I'm amazing".

"Would never know the feeling", Naruto said quietly. He didn't know if Sasuke heard him, "Hey! Here's mine. I don't have a mobile – you know, I'm poor, living with a guardian the care home picked out for me, no family, but I have a home phone. Don't ever phone during the day between ten and four. There's a slight chance my guardian will pick it up and you don't want her yelling at you, trust me".

"Okay then. Well, I'll see you tomorrow. We have music so… anyway, bye!" Sasuke walked off, turned and waved before walking to find his ride.

"Wow, the first time I have seen him this interactive with people and it's with me!" Naruto walked off happy again, forgetting about the fact Neji and Shino really hurt him earlier. He was too happy to care and was preparing to face his guardian back at the flat.

- - - - -

Reviews! Pretty please! xx


	3. Chapter 3

**My whole family drinks too much for their own good. They don't get violent; just extremely happy – at the time. It's the hangover the next morning that makes them scary… **

**This isn't a very long chapter… sorry. But however, I hope you enjoy it! **

Chapter 3

Naruto walked along for about twenty minutes, staring at random things and checking just in case Neji and Shino found out where he lived – that was what he needed; for the two bullies to come and terrorize him where he lived. He continued to walk until he came across a run-down block of flats, in an infamous neighbourhood. No one walked out after dark for fear of their lives. He pushed the buzzer to his flat and waited for a minute. Confirming that no one was in, he used his key and opened the door, walked up the stairs and used his second key to get in the flat.

The place was filthy – paint peeling off the walls, the carpets were no longer the colour they used to be – the floor was also littered with beer cans and empty bottles. He attempted to clean up the litter when he realised no one was home. He went to the bathroom to fix himself up so he didn't look so beaten up. Then, he walked in to the kitchen and fixed himself some instant ramen. He sat down and ate it, watching something on the television. He then realised that the sofa was covered in packets of crisps and chocolate bar wrappers as well as more empty alcohol bottles. He even saw three empty bottles of plain vodka that weren't there this morning when he left.

"Oh great", he muttered. It was then he heard a bang at the door and the fumbling of keys. She was home.

She opened the door and straight away fell to her knees. She got up and she ran straight to the bathroom – Naruto heard her throwing up. Naruto stood up, and walked to shut the front door. He saw a bit of money on the floor and grabbed it quickly before she came out of the bathroom. She looked terrible, slightly green, her face sweaty and her dark brown hair fell lank and greasy around her face. She was a skinny woman, not too tall, not too small but she was very ferocious. At the moment she looked harmless, she could barely stand up but he knew what was coming and didn't feel sorry for her.

"Shizune?"

"I love you Naruto!" she was slurring her words so badly; Naruto could only just grasp what she said.

"Shizune, come on, you need to lie down, let me take you to your room".

"NO! WHO ARE YOU? WHERE'S NARUTO!" Shizune picked up the nearest glass vase and threw it at Naruto. Naruto managed to duck just in time. The glass smashed on the wall behind him. She was going quickly through her stages today.

Shizune had five stages of drunkenness. Firstly there was sickness, and then came love, craziness, then anger and finally she collapsed unconscious.

Naruto jumped up again and yelled, "I'm here; this is me. Naruto!"

"You're not Naruto! Naruto has blonde hair!"

"I have blonde hair!"

"Shut up boy, I know what colour your hair is! Now go and get me something to drink".

"No Shizune! You've had enough!"

"I said get me a DRINK!" she threw another glass object at Naruto who managed to duck in time again.

"No! Shizune, you've had too much already!"

"I'm not drunk enough!"

"Yes you are. You've drunk more than anybody in their LIFETIME should drink!"

"I have not had enough so go and get me another drink!"

"NO!"

"You know, you're parents were always so defiant as well! You're just like your ignorant horrible stupid parents! You see where they got to Naruto?! They're fucking DEAD! You should have gone with them, I hate you so much. Just go and fucking die you lazy stupid spoilt brat!"

"Shut up about my parents they were better people than you will ever be!"

"But they're dead now Naruto so no use being like that is there? I'm still alive!"

"You won't be much longer, if you keep drinking all of that!"

"Are you threatening me?"

"No, I'm not! You are just a stupid drunk!"

"You shut up boy or I'll swear I will –"

Shizune then disappeared from sight as she fell unconscious to the floor. Naruto didn't know whether or not to call anyone for help so he picked her up and put her in bed. He put her sick bowl next to her bed and a drink of water there. He didn't know why he was always looking after her. After all, that was supposed to be her job – looking after him. She does get paid for it.

Naruto concentrated on finishing his homework that Kakashi had set him and the work for Ebisu-sensei he was already late on giving in. None of the teachers seemed to cut him any slack and that was what he really needed – a helping hand. At least he had Sasuke as his music project partner.

"Ahh, Sasuke. I wish you could feel the same about me as I do about you".

After Naruto had finished his homework, he practised his singing. He sang Three Days Grace 'Home' whilst attempting to start the cleaning as that seemed to fit slightly to his own house situation. It wasn't a home, so he would never call it home.

"I can hardly wait to leave this place,

No matter how had I try,

You're never satisfied.

This is not a home, I think I'm better off alone.

You always disappear, even when you're here.

This is not my home I think I'm better off alone.

Home

Home

This house is not a

Home

Home

This house is not a home".

The phone rang.

"Oh shit!" Naruto ran and dived on the phone, quickly answering it.

"Hello, Sakura is that you? You know not to phone!"

"Hey, Naruto?"

"Sasuke?"

"Yeah, wow, sorry it's late. I was calling just to ask how many Three Days Grace CDs you have".

"Oh! I'm so sorry about that! I've never had anyone but Sakura ring here before. Okay, now I sound stupid. Sorry again. How many CDs I have? I have Three Days Grace and I have One X. Why?"

"Oh I was just wondering if you had any of the earlier stuff. Are we just focusing on those two CDs?"

"Yeah".

The two talked on the phone for five minutes before Naruto heard Shizune stir and start yelling for him. Naruto tried to stop Sasuke hearing the insults he was being called.

"Yeah. Well, listen, I have to go as I have things I need to do. I would love to talk more but I really need to help my guardian… she's drunk… I mean, she's sick. So goodbye and I'll see you at school tomorrow".

"Okay then, see ya Naruto". He heard Sasuke hang up before pressing the 'End Call' button himself. He sighed – worst timing ever Shizune – and walked over to her room.

Naruto went over to Shizune who was demanding Naruto's attention to help her feel better. He gave her some bread and soup and she tried to eat it but she said it was disgusting so she threw it on the floor. Naruto cleaned it up and gave her a bottle of gin and tonic instead.

"Come here baby!" she was talking to the bottle. Naruto left her and started cleaning up the glass near the front door.

"Clean up the rest of the house! You stupid brat, making the place a pigsty!"

Naruto cleaned up the rest of the house, scrubbing and sweeping. It was early in the morning before Shizune had finally fallen asleep again that Naruto fell asleep on the sofa – not even bothering to get changed or clean his teeth. He was too tired.

- - - - -

Reviews please, I want to know what people think…


	4. Chapter 4

**I had an unnatural talent for geography when I was in Years 7 - 9 and I am so glad I gave it up at GCSE! History is a way better subject – plus I make my friend Lauren laugh during it! I don't know if I still have it but all I know is I hate the subject! I just thought I would write this as it mentions Sasuke's talent for geography in this chapter. **

**Well, enjoy please… **

Chapter 4

It was about half six that he heard his alarm go off from his room – it was so loud that he could hear it from the living room. He had about four hours sleep. "Longest sleep since Saturday!" He got up and turned the alarm off and made himself some breakfast. He changed in to some cleaner uniform and gathered his school stuff together. He then went to Shizune and stuck an empty beer can next to her bed with a note attached to it. He walked over to the first aid kit and took a few painkillers, more then it said to take but he knew he needed more for how he felt. He also placed a sharp knife in his bag. He didn't know why but he seemed to need it for something – it was nagging him in the back of his mind. It was seven o'clock by now and he needed to start walking so he could go to the shop to pick himself something to eat for lunch with the money he found on the floor yesterday.

The shop was in the opposite direction to the school, a twenty minute walk to the nearest shop and then a forty minute walk to the school from there. The shop was open and in came Naruto.

"Hey Naruto", the man behind the counter said sleepily.

"Hey, Deidara, how's it going?"

"Not bad. You look like crap, how was Shizune yesterday?"

"Not bad last night compared to usual. She really is out of control with her drinking. I swear I almost didn't duck in time last night when she was throwing the glass vases. She's going to yell at me later for them because she won't remember she threw them at me".

"You look a bit battered. Did she manage to hit you?"

"No this was those two bullies I was telling you about. Neji and Shino; Kurenai-sensei saw them picking on me and she suspended them both and they beat me up after school yesterday for it. On the bright side I am partnered with Sasuke in my music project".

"Wow. That's good! Secret crush, maybe you can put your move on him".

"Nah. He'd think I was really weird then".

"What's wrong with gay people? I'm gay!"

"I know. How's Sasori?"

"Oh he's okay. Coming back from a work conference thing today so I can welcome him nicely".

"Please don't give me mental images, Deidara".

"Sorry. Anyway, I'll scan it and pay for you. You shouldn't have to pay anything seeing as I'm nice and your life is crappy".

"Thanks, that's all I need reminding of".

"Well, let's just say that I'm cutting you some slack. You need a nice trip away from everything here". Naruto thought about no one cutting him some slack and smiled slightly. Deidara was a good friend even if he was a bit creepy and five years older than him.

"Thanks".

"Hey, how's Sakura? I heard she's come down with the flu".

"Yeah, she won't be able to come and visit all week".

"Bugger, I was hoping she'd come down on Wednesday so she can help me with my computer programming".

"Well, unless you want to catch the flu, I guess I could see if I could come down and help out".

"Are you good at computers?"

"Not too bad. But either that or you're doing it alone".

"See ya there then. Tomorrow's Wednesday isn't it?"

"Yep".

"So see ya tomorrow then. Come about four. Have fun at school".

"Like that's possible".

"I meant with your crush".

Naruto smiled and waved as he left the shop.

"Poor kid", Deidara muttered as he watched Naruto cross the street to go to school.

Naruto walked for another forty minutes, taking in the scenery and trying to look out for Shino and Neji in case they sprung up out of nowhere to beat him again. It was then he remembered that they were suspended and he wouldn't see them. Feeling happier about school, he skipped slightly and continued onwards. Then he remembered that there were still others who would pick on him in their place. It was then he heard someone shouting his name. He turned to see Sasuke getting out of a posh black stretch limo.

"Hey, I came up with a good idea but it was about eleven o'clock and so I didn't call again. I found an old portable stereo of mine and I've brought it in, with my CD copies of Three Days Grace's albums. This way Kurenai can rip the vocals and the guitar and leave the drums backing so we don't need to find someone to be a drummer for us. Good idea?"

"Brilliant idea actually. We just have to ask Kurenai to do it today".

"Well, I have to go and drop this off – don't want it stolen – so I'll see you later".

"Bye".

Naruto walked off to his tutor room and he was shocked by what he saw in there. Neji and Shino were sat in their usual seats and they had caught sight of Naruto.

"Hello Uzumaki, did you think you got rid of us?" Neji said smirking at his scared face.

"You see Uzumaki; we have influential fathers who made sure we were back in school and suspension taken off our record. You are just very unlucky that we still remember it and are going to hurt you for it".

The two bullies high-fived each other and sniggered. They looked at each other and lowered their voices to a whisper, "We have something to show you Uzumaki but we'll wait until break to give you the _pleasure_".

Naruto looked petrified. He sat down at his seat, alone. His face paled and he bit his lip as he anxiously wondered what it could be that they wanted to show him. What could it be? Was it another beating in disguise? He wouldn't be able to last if it was. The two bullies sniggered, until Sasuke walked in the room. He waved at Naruto, who waved back. Neji and Shino were dumbstruck – they never got a wave from Sasuke. He barely said a word to them yet they were ignored while he waved at Naruto. Sasuke got out his general book and started working on something privately. Shino looked murderously at Naruto. After all Sasuke was their idol and they couldn't have the loser they picked on, on terms with Sasuke.

"Oh you are so getting it later", Neji hissed at the terrified teen.

Naruto sat and worried all morning as his mind wondered over all the things that the bullies had done to him since he arrived at the school and the dark possibilities they were planning for him at break.

At the end of the lesson, Naruto had no work done and he was very nervous. It was then that Sasuke came over to show him what he had been working on.

"See, look at this". He showed Naruto a detailed drawing of what they looked like on the stage. He had drawn a mysterious drummer in the back for effect.

"Wow, that's really cool! I never knew you could draw. I'm an artist too".

"Really?"

"Yeah, look, I'll show you some rough work that I've done in class". Naruto took out his own general book and showed Sasuke some of his own drawings – Naruto looking out of the window and then other random drawings and then he accidentally showed one of Sasuke drawing in the corner, like he had been today.

"Wow! You drew me! It's really good".

"Thanks". Naruto was worried about a weird reaction Sasuke was going to give, like asking him questions about why he had drawn him.

"I'm going to step up my game. I'll draw one of you and I'll see if it even begins to look good in comparison. It's strange how much we have in common. Oops, I've made us late. I'll see you in the next class; I need to speak to Kakashi quickly. See ya dobe".

Sasuke ran out and Naruto followed slowly. He was tripped up as he left the class by Shino. He landed on his hands and knees, his hand throbbed painfully. Several spectators laughed at him as he gathered his belongings and stood up and even more so when Neji pushed him to the floor again. Naruto felt slightly dizzy and his vision was blurred. After a minute or so, his vision cleared and he got up and ran off to the next lesson; geography with Ebisu-sensei.

"You're late Naruto", he said as he entered.

"Sorry, I had to wait for the printer in the library to finish. I don't have a computer at home so I needed to print the last part off for my homework. Here". Naruto lied and handed him the homework; Ebisu-sensei smiled slightly.

"Thank you Naruto. Right, I need you to work in pairs today and Sakura isn't here, poor girl, so I want you to sit next to Sasuke please".

Naruto's mouth gaped slightly. He walked over and sat down next to him.

"Partnered again? I guess that means we're meant to be together". Sasuke smirked.

The words made Naruto blush so he pretended to look for something in his bag until he knew his face wasn't so red.

"Well, anyway. We need to compose a song list. I thought we could do five songs, the maximum as we're good enough".

"Yeah, sounds good".

"Kurenai said she'd do the backing tape for us today if we get it in. Apparently, she's good with a computer".

"Really? Never knew that – she doesn't seem the kind of person to be very technical".

"I didn't think so either".

They talked all lesson about the class work; Sasuke being kind enough to help explain what it meant. Sasuke had an unnatural talent for geography and he hated the subject so Naruto found it a bit strange. They seemed to get on really well. Neji and Shino were eying them all lesson. Soon enough, it was break.

Sasuke said goodbye and walked off out of the class; Naruto could feel Neji and Shino's eyes on him. He walked outside and he was met with a smack around the head. Neji and Shino were there.

"Let's go somewhere a little less crowded", Shino whispered. His eyes were full of malice as he pushed Naruto to go where he wanted.

They ended up in an alcove outside near the music block.

"Well, we were searching online to find something about the name Naruto Uzumaki, as we were curious to know if something came up. And did you know what we found?"

Naruto looked terrified. "N-no".

"This". Neji held up a printed copy of the _Konoha Daily_ newspaper. It was quite an old copy. Naruto suddenly knew what they were talking about".

"This is about the murder of your parents, Naruto. Did you not remember?"

Naruto's eyes widened as he saw the ecstatic looks on their faces, knowing Naruto knew what they were talking about. They looked so pleased with themselves.

"Well, you see, it says in here that someone came in murdered your parents in the night but they only scarred you across your face". Neji and Shino both touched the scars on Naruto's face – the ones that made it look like he had whiskers. He flinched at their touch.

"So it's true that someone killed your parents. Wow, never knew someone whose parents were murdered before. Why didn't you tell us this before hand? Want us to re-enact it for you to witness again?"

"Why would someone kill your parents but not you? They were such loving helpful people; 'lovely contributors to the local community'. Your mother was apparently 'an outstanding doctor' and your father 'ran the most successful and friendly clinic to be based in Konoha'. How could someone like you be born from people like them? People who are so kind and good natured and make a difference; you are just a useless piece of crap that no one wants. Do you think that someone killed them out of pity?"

"Shut up!" Naruto was angry now. "Stop talking about my parents like that! You didn't know them!"

"You didn't even know them well. You were only eight at the time".

"I still knew them!"

"Really? Well, then we thought. No one would scar a child like that, they would have killed them. So was it you who killed your parents?"

Naruto looked at them as if they were mad. Their faces had a look of fake inquisitive, like they were really thinking and waiting for Naruto's answer.

"I did not kill my parents. How could you even ask me something like that?"

"No one ever found the culprit and you apparently had blood on your hands when the police and ambulances arrived".

Naruto looked down at his hands and saw the blood of his parents. He shook his head slightly to get rid of the image.

"SHUT UP!" Naruto yelled. His eyes turned red with anger and the two in front of him looked slightly apprehensive.

"It says that you couldn't physically speak at the time you were so devastated. I bet it was because you couldn't say that you were the real murderer!"

Naruto hit Neji hard around the face and he kicked Shino in the stomach. He grabbed the newspaper clipping from them. He waited nervously, his feet wouldn't move, he was so scared.

"What have I done? They're really going to kill me now!" he thought. He saw the eyes of the two bullies. They looked so angry it made Naruto sprint away. He didn't care where he went. No, he did care. He wasn't going to let them kill him.

"I'll kill myself before they touch me, but how?" Naruto remembered the blade he had put in his bag before he left this morning. Maybe his mind was subconsciously telling him to do it before the thought had crossed his mind. He ran to the nearest toilets. They were the music ones, his next lesson.

"Sorry Sasuke. This project won't go so well after all", he whispered. He looked behind, to the front, all around and couldn't see Neji or Shino so he ran in to the bathroom. He walked to the toilet nearest the end wall. He checked that no one else was in the bathroom and he locked himself in the toilet at the end. He sat on the toilet and started to cry when he thought about his parents, Tsunade, Sakura, Deidara and everyone else he knew who actually cared. He thought of Sasuke and cried harder. He thought about Shizune and her harsh words wishing she would die; he thought about Neji and Shino hurting him yesterday and their hurtful words that they said just a few minutes ago; he heard the laughter of all those who would point and make fun of him when Neji and Shino were making entertainment out of his suffering. He grabbed the knife and without any second thoughts he dug it deep in to his left wrist and cut across. He then watched as the blood poured out. It was hypnotic but it was not enough to kill him. He then blocked out the pain of his left wrist and used his left hand to cut his right wrist. Tears poured down in pain and in fear as he dropped the blade and it splashed in the blood. He hoped nobody would find him and see him like he was. The blood was pooling out under the door of the cubicle now. He was really dizzy now; he couldn't see straight. All he could see was the red of the blood and the blackness closing in…

- - - - -

Reviews…I appreciate it and I thank all those who have already reviewed…xx I send you all my love! -


	5. Chapter 5

**I didn't go on FanFiction yesterday as I was out at a concert and fireworks display – twas fun! – and I come on now and I find I have 56 emails! Never happened to me before and it took me a while to go through them all. But I want to thank EVERYONE who reviewed, did story alert, author alert, favourite story, favourite author, everything I could get an email for! **

**I LOVE YOU ALL!! you all make me very happy!! **

**Anyway, moving on, here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it… **

Chapter 5

Naruto opened his left eye slowly and he saw white so bright, he closed it again. He then thought he wouldn't get used to it if he hid away. He opened his left eye fully and then his right. He looked around, he saw all bright white. He blinked a lot as he tried to get used to the light. He was in a bed, a soft bed, which was also all white. He tried to remember what he was doing to end up here.

Then he remembered.

The blood. All the blood. He shivered slightly. He looked around the room; there was an empty armchair in the corner by the door and a table next to it. Naruto then started hearing a faint beeping noise and turned to his left to see a machine. He then turned to his right to see a sketchbook; a familiar sketchbook though he couldn't remember whose it was. He sat up slowly and that was when the pain hit. A throbbing pain that seared through his wrists, it hurt so much he almost cried out. He looked around the room again and saw a window. He looked to the door to see it was closed. No one would notice if he escaped out of the window. He hated hospitals, he wouldn't stay. He had also not finished killing himself yet. He got up and staggered over and hurt his arm on the wall. Thankfully he didn't make so much noise so no one came in. He tiptoed to the window and opened it up. He looked out to see that he could jump down on to the tree and climb down to escape. He put his foot on to the window ledge at the same point someone opened the door. He didn't turn around to see who it was but the hesitation made sure that whoever it was had their arms softly around his waist and they brought him back on to the floor. Another wave of pain seared through his wrists and he dropped to the floor; tears in his eyes.

Somebody else came through the door but Naruto didn't look at anyone, until he heard a familiar voice in his ear, "Naruto, come on, get up. You can do it. Just get back in to the bed".

Naruto turned to see the pale face of Sasuke, who had a little smile on his face. He was glad to see him, though why was he here.

"W-what are y-you d-doing here?"

"I should be asking you why you put yourself in here". Sasuke sounded almost stern. He picked Naruto up again and Naruto realised he was the same person as before who had grabbed him. He stood up and tried to make another escape out of the open window.

"Come on now; don't make me grab you harder. You'll just feel more pain".

Naruto relaxed, another fresh flow of tears poured down his face. "Please, no more pain. No more pain". Sasuke put him back in the bed and sat back in the armchair he was apparently sat in earlier.

"W-what h-happened? S-somebody found m-me?"

"I found you. I went looking for you when you didn't show up for music".

"Why?"

"You're my partner remember?"

Naruto nodded.

"Well, you gave me quite a fright. It was a good job I looked in the toilets first for you. I saw the blood on the floor and I jumped. I phoned for an ambulance right away and ran to get Kurenai. She was very annoyed at how forceful I was and she almost didn't come in the toilet with me. When I said someone was bleeding badly in there, she came in. There was more blood at that point. I then broke the door down and I found you in there. You looked terrible". Sasuke shuddered as he remembered the scene. There was blood all over the floor and up the walls; Naruto was slumped on the toilet, his eyes closed; the blood still gushing out of the wounds he himself created. He was extremely pale. He felt for a pulse on his neck – it was weak but it was there.

"To continue, you gave me such a fright I almost fainted. Kurenai started CPR on you when you stopped breathing, whilst I put pressure on your wrists. You better thank her for that. The ambulance arrived within seconds and I directed them to the music toilets with my phone. They got you out and I rode with them here. Kurenai said I could. They asked me about you and I couldn't answer most of the questions. I said you were in care and you have no family but as for the rest I don't know. They'll be coming in to ask you questions later".

Naruto looked blankly at Sasuke and summoned up the courage to do what he should have done already.

"There is one thing I would like to say to you. Will you listen?"

Sasuke looked apprehensive but nodded slightly. Naruto started to cry again. Soon he would be all out of tears.

"This is something that will really freak you out and you'll never speak to me again. You'll leave this room and never come back and I'll be all alone again but I have to say it", he looked at Sasuke who looked puzzled. "I like you. And I mean I like, _like _you. Sorry but I needed to tell you. If I didn't get that off my chest then I really would seriously have tried to kill myself again. I'm so sorry but I can't help how I feel".

Sasuke looked at Naruto blankly. There was no emotion in his eyes or on his face, except thought. He was digesting everything that Naruto had just said. Naruto felt heartbroken. He knew Sasuke wouldn't feel the same for him, I mean why would he? He was an amazing popular, rich, smart, attractive guy who could have any girl he wanted. He wasn't going to pick a guy!

Sasuke looked at the blonde boy in the bed. Thoughts rushed through his mind as he tried to find something to say.

"Don't say anything, just do it!"

"I-I can't!"

"Yes you can! Do it!"

"I can't!"

"Yes you can! Now DO IT!"

Sasuke leaned forward and kissed the blonde in the bed. Naruto was shocked, what was he doing? Sasuke broke off the kiss and smiled slightly at the stunned boy staring at him.

"You said you like me. That means you really mean it. Well, I like you to. Ever since that first day you were introduced to us in tutor time with that Sakura girl. I thought she was your girlfriend. So I left you alone. I noticed that the others picked on you a lot, but I was too shy to do anything about it. I guess I just lived up to that coldness people label me with", Sasuke looked down at the floor as he spoke, "then all of a sudden I see you in the corridor and your nursing your hand – I got really angry that someone did that to you but I had no idea who it was so I couldn't vent my frustration. In the end I gave you my scarf and just walked off. Later on we met in the music section of the library; the quietest place in the school, I thought I could get away from everyone. Then I see you are walking around the same section. I guess I should have noticed something with you seeing as you blushed when you saw me but I put it down to the fact that popular Sasuke had helped you. I found out something that we had in common, music. Then I made an excuse to leave so I didn't do anything I regretted".

"Like what?" Naruto asked.

"Well, I thought you had a girlfriend and I wasn't going to let you cheat on her especially with another guy", Sasuke blushed. Naruto smiled at him.

"Anyway, to continue, it was then Kurenai partnered us in music and I heard your voice – you have a great voice. It made me like you more as we talked about our music interests. We like the same sorts of music. Then I left the classroom as Kurenai wanted to talk to you. I only saw you about ten minutes or so later and I knew that someone had hurt you. You wouldn't say anything – classic sign of bullying. I knew then that I wanted to help you so I gave you my number and told you to call me if anything happened to you – disguising it with the music project. I waited for a call all evening but you didn't phone. I thought you must have been busy. You mentioned having a tough guardian by forbidding me to call at certain times – but I still phoned you. The next day I saw you and decided to walk with you in school and tell you my good idea. I then ran off, as I was starting to blush and I didn't want you to notice. Then I waved at you when I saw how scared you were about something. I guessed the bullies said something to you but I still didn't know who it was. You wouldn't say a thing about them. Then I decided to approach you to show you my drawing. I wanted to blush so much as I had been drawing more since I saw you were doing it and you said mine was really good. You showed me some of yours to return the favour and I was amazed at how good you are at it. I wanted to ask where you learnt but I kept my mouth shut. I then walked off again. You got to the next lesson and you were partnered with me again. Yet again I should have noticed as I said something that made you blush so much. It was then I should have noticed the two people that really bully you. That was when you went off and then you didn't come back. I was so worried about you through this whole thing and I was so glad when I found out that you were going to be okay this morning".

"Hey, wait a minute, this morning? What time is it? What day is it?"

"Well, its Wednesday about four o'clock".

"Oh no! I was supposed to go and help Deidara out! He's going to get mad at me now".

"Wait, Deidara? The creepy blonde shop guy?"

"Yeah, you know him?"

"Yeah, he always smiled at me weirdly when I went in the shop. He was very nice to me and he asked me if I knew a Naruto".

Naruto laughed; Sasuke blushed. "Deidara is a friend of mine, as well as his boyfriend Sasori. I told him about you".

"Oh". Sasuke blushed deeper. "No wonder he looked at me weirdly".

"Did you think he was checking you out or something?" Naruto giggled.

"N-no". Sasuke lied.

"Aww, not everyone thinks your amazing, Sasuke". Naruto continued to giggle. Sasuke smiled.

"Can I leave to go and help him?"

"Are you insane?! If you break that wire then you won't get the blood you need!"

"Well, have you got a phone? I need to phone Deidara and Sakura".

"What about your guardian?"

"She doesn't care; she's just a violent drunk". Naruto clapped his hand to his mouth. "You – you didn't h-hear that!"

"What? She's a violent drunk!"

"N-no, you didn't hear that!"

"Tell me".

Naruto sighed. "Well, she drinks about the same amount as every university student drinks in a week in several hours. She then gets really angry at me for no reason, like if I don't get her more drink. Then she throws stuff at me, glass ornaments and things. I have scars on my legs from the glass fragments. She is just…just a horrible person and I hate living with her. It's sad that she gets paid to treat me like crap – even though they don't know what happens to me there".

"Have you always suffered so much in silence?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, I have no one to talk about it with. I guess you could just call me a sad pathetic loser". Naruto wanted to cry again but he refused to let the tears fall.

Sasuke stood up and gave the blonde a hug. "Your secret's safe with me", he whispered.

When he let go, he gave Naruto his phone. First he phoned Deidara. He didn't sound mad, he just sounded worried.

"Where are you? The hospital? What happened?"

"Deidara, talk to Sasuke".

"Sasuke? Oh, the crush".

"I'm putting you on now".

"Hello?" Sasuke answered.

"Heya, you confessed your feelings yet?"

"Yes, I have, thank you very much. You creepy weirdo shop owner".

"Hey! I helped get you two together didn't I?"

"Well, yeah I guess you helped. But anyway, Naruto can't make it to help you out".

"Why?"

"Because he tried to kill himself at school yesterday", Sasuke whispered so Naruto wouldn't hear him.

"WHAT?! I'm coming over, NOW!"

"But visiting hours are over".

"You own the fucking hospital so I'm coming over now!"

"Alright then, see you in a minute".

He hung up the phone and turned to Naruto. "He's coming over to see you now".

"Is he?" Naruto looked shocked.

"As much as he is a creepy pervy shop owner, I think he really does care for you".

"Now can I phone Sakura?"

"Yes".

"Hey Sakura, you there? Can you talk properly? How you feeling?"

"Fine, now. I'm almost over the flu and I just have to wait until I'm not infectious anymore".

"That's great, hey listen, something happened and I'm going to get Sasuke to tell you".

"Sasuke?"

"Yeah, Sasuke from school. He'll explain it all".

"O-kay then", Sakura answered unsurely.

"Hi, Sakura?"

"Hello Sasuke. What's up?"

"Well, I'm in the hospital with Naruto".

"Why is Naruto in the hospital with you? What did you do?"

"No, Naruto's in the hospital and I'm visiting him".

"What happened? Who hurt him?"

"He hurt himself Sakura", he whispered.

"WHAT?!" Sasuke held the phone at arms length.

"So why are you with him?"

"Because…"

"Oh! I get it! You like him. He likes you too, I knew it! He wouldn't say because of those two assholes at school but aww, that's so sweet. Anyway, how did he try to…?

"Wrists".

Sakura screamed.

"I'm coming over now!"

"What?!"

"You can't stop me! He's my best friend I've known him for years!"

"But your infectious, you could make him ill".

"I'll cover up my face with one of those doctor masks. I don't know, I'll think of something. I am coming!"

"Well, you might as well, Deidara's coming too".

"What hospital?"

"Uchiha Hospital".

"Should have guessed really. Coming now, so see ya".

Sasuke hung up the phone and turned to Naruto. He was playing with the bandages on his left wrist.

"Oi! Stop that!"

"But I want to see the scars".

"You have a fascination with scars?"

"Yes, I have loads. See, I have six on my face".

"I see. How did you get them?"

"I…I don't want to say. Just read the newspaper clipping I had in my hand when I was in the…"

"Oh! That was you!" Sasuke bit his lip. He read the clipping when the ambulance took him away. It made him sick.

"Yeah. Me. the freak".

"You're not a freak".

It was at that point that the doctor came in.

"Well, Naruto, I think you'll be alright. Now, I have subscribed you some quite strong painkillers for you to take when you leave. I think you'll be back in school by next week". The doctor smiled slightly.

"Umm, can I ask something?"

"Yes".

"How much blood did I lose?"

"Well you lost a LOT", the doctor answered emphasising 'lot'.

"Oh, so how long is this thing going to stay in my arm?"

"Until you leave".

"Isn't there something else you could do instead? This thing is really uncomfortable".

"Naruto, stop complaining", Sasuke said. "Let the poor doctor leave". Sasuke looked at the doctor who left quite quickly.

"Sasuke! You don't have to be rude!"

"Sir!" A nurse came in and she looked slightly annoyed. "There are two guests outside who are demanding entrance in to this room. One is a blonde haired male and the other is a pink haired girl.

"Let them in, I grant them access".

"As you wish Master Uchiha".

Two minutes later, Deidara and Sakura entered the room.

"Naruto!" The two ran over and gave him a hug.

"I'm so glad you're okay", Sakura said.

"What were you thinking?" Deidara asked.

"Aww, you guys", Naruto said softly. It was nice to hear that there were people who cared enough to hug him so hard.

Sasuke looked nervously at the two people hugging Naruto. He coughed slightly and then they remembered that he was there.

"Thank you Sasuke!" Sakura hugged him so unexpectedly Sasuke didn't have time to hug back before she let go.

"You saved him didn't you?"

"Well I found him…"

"So you saved him! Thank you so much, I don't know what I would do if this dobe died". Sakura beamed at Sasuke. "I am in your debt, if you ever need my help, I'm there".

"Same for me Sasuke-kun". Deidara said. The two disappeared for a few minutes before coming back with chairs; they crowded around Naruto's bed.

"So Naruto. You going to tell us about Neji and Shino then".

"What?! Neji and Shino are the ones bullying you?" Sasuke was shocked – those two were almost as persistent to be his friend as the girls in his class to be his girlfriend.

"You didn't know that?"

"He wouldn't tell me who it was".

"Well, your friends with them aren't you?"

"Hardly. Those two are fucking annoying". Sasuke said. "They're always hanging around me trying to be my friend but I just don't like them. I hate them now I know what they do to you".

"You don't have to hate them, Sasuke. That's my job", Naruto smiled. It was nice to finally see Sasuke knowing who it was that was causing so much pain in his life.

"Well, what did they say?"

"They found a newspaper clipping from eight years ago, Sakura. They were torturing me with it. They even accused me of…of it". Sakura's eyes widened.

"Stay here, I'm going to kick their asses".

"What?!"

"I mean, it. I'll get Hinata to come with me; you wouldn't believe it but that shy little girl can pack a hard punch".

"Sakura! You can't get a person who barely knows me to attack someone else on my behalf! That's rude on her, especially as that is her cousin".

"She knows he's an asshole. She'll help you out. She can do anything to him; she's from the main family and he's just from the branch. They always favour the main over the branch".

Sasuke looked at Sakura with a blank expression.

"I can't let you do that Sakura. That could get Naruto in trouble".

"Screw that! It won't get him in trouble if he has nothing to do with it".

"But it will eventually go back to him. They may favour Neji in court if you kick the crap in to him as he is from a well-known rich family and you and Naruto aren't".

"Whose side are you on?"

"Sakura, I'm just trying to be real. Plus, Naruto doesn't want you to go and kick the crap in to him – he can do that himself in his own way. Naruto style".

"You got a plan or something?"

"Maybe, but I need to work on the details so I can't share it with you now".

"Fine", Sakura sat down. She wasn't in a great mood, just getting better from the flu and then she hears that her best friend had just tried to kill himself. She was still feeling under-the-weather herself so she wasn't in the best of moods.

The visit was quite enjoyable – Naruto wanted to know how Sasori was from Deidara as he hadn't seen him in such a long time. Sakura joined in, making fun of Deidara having a 'gay moment' when she realised she was actually surrounded by them. Naruto blushed not looking at her whilst Sasuke scratched the back of his neck, also averting her gaze. Sakura thought she found it very sweet that they liked each other and she didn't object to Sasuke and Naruto seeing each other. Deidara also admitted that he was playing both of them to get them together, resulting in both of the boys hitting him. Naruto's punch was quite weak but as Deidara was a weak softy, he still rubbed his arm.

After an hour of banter and some tea and biscuits, Deidara and Sakura left to go back home. Naruto did some drawing as Sasuke watched – Naruto pointed out some of the key points of drawing he had learned from his mother. Sasuke was fascinated as he drew. It was then time for Sasuke to leave the room as the psychologist came in to check Naruto's mental stability. That took a while. Sasuke waited for ages to go back in and see the blonde. When the psychologist finally left, Naruto looked pale and drawn from the conversation about all of the low points of Naruto's life. Sasuke hardly doubted that the psychologist had helped Naruto at all – probably made him worse. It was then that Naruto told Sasuke something that surprised him.

"I lied".

"You what?!"

"I lied to him so he wouldn't put me down as crazy or anything like that. I made up some stuff to make me sound less crazy; like I was just hurt from the bullies – I never mentioned Shizune, Tsunade, my parents or you or anyone".

"Wait, what about me?"

"Bottling my feelings up took its toll on me like it did to you".

"Really?"

"Well, I feel loads better now".

"So you are trying to get out of here as soon as possible?"

"Yeah, I wanna win!"

"Win what?"

"The contest! Its like a battle of the bands between the students and I want to prove to them that they won't know its me or you and they'll be cheering so loud for us without knowing that the most popular guy in school has paired up with the complete loser that everyone picks on".

"Does anyone know that we've paired up?"

"Neji and Shino know as they beat me up and started saying that I have to do everything you say or else"?

"What?!"

"Yeah I know. They're the insane ones; someone should look in their minds".

Sasuke looked at Naruto. Although the talk with the psychologist may have made Naruto look worse, Naruto actually sounded much better. He seemed more upbeat and kind like he expected him to be. He had never seen such a happy Naruto and he wanted to continue seeing it.

"Well, we are going to win".

"I know some of the songs we should sing".

"Really?"

"Yeah, they songs have been playing on and off in my mind and I've been trying to find some that suit the situations. Me trying to kill myself should be in there somewhere".

"Are you sure you want people to know about that?"

"Some will probably already know. I mean, it wasn't like no one saw the ambulance and everything at school did they?"

"Guess you're right".

They continued to talk for some time until Naruto fell asleep. He looked extremely peaceful and Sasuke liked the look of the sleeping Naruto – so sweet and innocent. He decided to draw a picture of him – even colouring him in. He fell asleep, head resting on the bed whilst still sat on the chair.

Naruto woke up and saw Sasuke sleeping, head resting. Without realising it, he started playing with the raven's hair. He looked at the sketchbook and saw the picture of him sleeping. He smiled at it. He got up and walked over to the window. He opened it up and let the fresh air in. It was the middle of the night, to the early hours of the morning. It was dark outside and he could hear the owls hooting and the other night creatures making noises. He climbed out of the window on to the balcony. There was a chair outside which he sat on. He surveyed the scenery at night – he could see the lights of the town on – it was a very popular tourist site. There were so many different colour lights from all the various pubs and clubs that were still open. He wished he were old enough to explore them.

Naruto watched for hours the city as the sky turned lighter and brighter and the morning dew began to settle on the grass.

- - - - -

Reviews please!!! Seeing as I got so many from this story and my Jail Mate story in the past two days, I would love to get really excited again seeing what people have written…xx Thank you to all who have already reviewed…


	6. Chapter 6

**Heya everyone! Love, Cuts and Lyrics chapter 6 is now up! I was told that this story had a good name by some people and I was thankful as it took me sooooooooooooooo long to think of one. I'm glad I called it that now :) **

**Anyway, part 6 is now up like I said so let's read!! **

Chapter 6

Sasuke awoke in the morning to hear the birds singing and the sun shining in nicely. He looked in to the bed to see that Naruto wasn't there. The wire that was giving Naruto blood was out of the window. Sasuke jumped up and ran to the window. He looked down to see the balcony. He stuck his head out of the window to see Naruto awake on the chair. He looked a little tired but he was happy.

"Good morning Sasuke".

"Naruto! Get in, you could catch a cold".

"Life's about taking a risk isn't it? Plus I've been out here all night. A little tired but I feel fit as anything!"

"Well, get in before the doctors come in and see I'm not taking care of you properly".

"Fine, I'm coming in". Naruto climbed back through the window and in to Sasuke's arms. Sasuke gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"If you're really good and happy, maybe we can get you out today".

"Really?"

"Yeah, you'll be late for school but we should be able to make it in time for music. You'll have to keep the bandages on, maybe change them. But I think you'll be better at school for some reason – keeping a wild spirit like yourself locked up in here is worse for your health then sending you to school".

"Really Sasuke? Wow, you do seem to know me".

"I just want you to come out of your shell. Plus we need to get ready for this music concert – practising. Plus we could go out and I could invite you to my home".

"Wow, you have a home? I don't, just a house where I live".

"You don't call it home?"

"Nope. Just think of the Three Days Grace song and it might give you a hint as to how I feel". Sasuke bit his lip.

"Get in to bed and I'll call the doctor".

"Okay, do I look well rested enough?"

"Yep! I'll be back in a minute".

Naruto lay in the bed and he was really happy. He could leave the hospital early. He lay in the bed, smile on his face, looking at the picture on his bed.

Sasuke came back a few minutes later, dressed and ready for school, granting Naruto permission to go to school for a few hours as he needed to get ready for the concert. Sasuke was to stay with him the entire time.

"Do I have to wear uniform?"

"No, I phoned up the school and they said that you don't have to wear uniform". Sasuke threw Naruto a change of clothes.

"Yay! A day without uniform. I hate that thing, its so constricting". Naruto got changed.

Sasuke smirked at him and Naruto knew he was getting perverted ideas. If he guessed right, he would say that Sasuke was as perverted as Jiraiya, the English teacher. He loved to write dirty stories under a pen name out of the school and Naruto had spotted him eying up some of the girls on the school grounds at times. Sasuke seemed to be a guy with a lot of ideas.

"Hello? Naruto? You there? We're going now".

"Oh, okay. I'm coming. Sorry, was lost in thought".

"Really, what kind of thoughts?"

"I'm not saying!"

"I phoned someone I know to drive us". Sasuke pointed to the posh 4x4 car.

"Oh good, no limo".

"You don't like limos?"

"No, they are too posh for my liking. I like simple cars with a lot of power".

"Really? Never been much of a car fan. I've tended to stick to my music loving ways".

"I have just stuck to art and music. I 'm not really interested in cars or sports".

"We are quite alike – it's kind of scary".

They arrived at the school and entered Ebisu-sensei's geography class halfway through. Everyone looked at Naruto weirdly. Neji and Shino looked astounded at him.

Ebisu had already been told that they had to sit together and he already had a seat at the back prepared. Neji and Shino were looking menacingly at Naruto who refused to look at him.

"Sir, why is Uzumaki allowed to not wear uniform?! Someone in the class asked.

"I'm not allowed to divulge information about other students that doesn't concern you" Ebisu replied simply. "Not let's get back to geography".

"That is so unfair on us!"

"Why is Sasuke even hanging around with that loser?"

"I want to wear what I want".

The mutterings continued until Ebisu-sensei coughed loudly and addressed the class. "Listen, unless you all want a weeks worth of detentions you will all shut up now".

The lesson continued, Sasuke and Naruto chatted about their concert preparations. The lesson ended and everyone left. Sasuke and Naruto were the last ones to leave. They were still talking when someone tripped Naruto up as he went through the door. He landed on his hands and knees like he always did – he was used to people tripping him up as he walked through doors. Sasuke looked accusingly at everyone until someone pointed to the culprit.

Sasuke grabbed the boy by his shirt and whispered a threat in his ear that Naruto couldn't hear. He coughed, leaning against the wall, trying to get up.

"Hey Naruto, you okay?"

"Fine", Naruto answered in between coughs. When he finished coughing, he smiled at Sasuke. "I'm alright. Shall we go and find Kurenai now?"

"Yeah, come on".

The two boys walked off towards the music block. The people who were crowded around them whispered.

They passed the music block toilets and Naruto asked to have a quick look in there.

"You're weird! You tried to kill yourself in that room!"

"I know, I just want to go and have a look – it's an attempted suicide person's thing".

"Alright".

Naruto walked in, Sasuke followed him. Naruto could see the hints of blood stains on the floor and on the walls of the cubicle.

"Wow".

"I wouldn't say that".

Naruto noticed that the blade he used to cut himself was still in there; as they tried to save him, they must have forgotten about it. Naruto pocketed it when Sasuke wasn't looking.

"Well, let's go".

The two walked in to Kurenai-sensei's classroom to see her on the computer. She seemed to be getting mad at the program she was using.

"Having some trouble there, Kurenai-sensei?" Naruto asked. She whipped around to see him.

"Naruto? How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, I guess". He showed Kurenai his bandages. She told him her account of what happened when they found him.

"Hold on, Sasuke said that I did CPR? That was him!"

Naruto turned to look at him. "You bastard, you lied!"

"Well, I…I…oh so what if I lied about it? It sounded better knowing it was Kurenai!"

"No it didn't".

"Did I mention that you two look like you're a married couple?" Kurenai said.

Naruto blushed and Sasuke looked around the room.

"Wait a minute, are you…?"

The two didn't look at her, yet again, avoiding her gaze. Naruto became very interested in a large collection of xylophones in the corner whilst Sasuke was looking over at the display on the wall dedicated to all the different genres of music.

"Aww, you two. I knew that would happen".

"Really?"

"I'm probably the most observant person at this school and I noticed how you two always looked at each other".

Naruto blushed and two little pink spots flared on Sasuke's cheeks. Kurenai smiled.

"Anyway, what did you come here for?"

"We came to ask you about the backing drums for the project. How's it going?"

"Fine, you just have to decide on what songs to use and I'll stick them on a separate CD so you don't have to skip through to find the right track.

"Thanks Kurenai. We'll be back in an hour or so for the lesson. Naruto has to go and find Jiraiya and talk to him".

"Okay boys, see you later".

"Why are we even talking to her about us?" Naruto asked as they left the room.

"Well, she's a distant relative of mine. A cousin of my mum's or something; I get on with her quite well. She doesn't mind – it's my dad I'm worried about. He won't take this news well".

"What news?"

"About me and you".

"Oh".

"Don't let that put you off".

"I wasn't going to. I was just going to say, you can break it to your dad before I go round and meet him".

"Bloody hell, you're talking about meeting my parents already".

"You brought it up!"

"Oh shut up". Sasuke tapped Naruto on the head.

The two eventually found Jiraiya returning to his classroom after his lunch. They talked for a while, Jiraiya giving Naruto some of the money from Tsunade. He was starting to tell him about a relationship between them. He seemed so excited that she was coming back soon and that they could finally go out on a proper date. He was saying how he hoped that she didn't like expensive things as he could hardly pay for much on a teacher's salary when Naruto remembered something he wanted to ask Sasuke.

"Sasuke, how am I supposed to pay for my stay at your hospital?"

"Simple – I'm paying it. My dad owns it – he won't mind".

"I think he might".

"Well, I'll just take some of the money out of my bank account to pay for your stay if necessary".

"And also, how long am I staying there for before I have to go back to Shizune?" Jiraiya shuddered at the mention of her name.

"What, you know her to?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, I know her. She's an evil bitch. I've known her quite a long time seeing as I was friends with Naruto's parents – they weren't on great terms with that woman. She was cruel to Naruto's mum when they were little girls. It's actually ironic how they put Naruto in the care of her. But after the decision was made, I couldn't do anything to stop it and Naruto wasn't allowed a say in it – being so young".

Naruto looked at Sasuke who had an inquisitive look on his face.

"I've had an idea but I'll tell you about it later – I have to work some stuff out first. Be back in a minute".

Sasuke ran off quickly and left Naruto alone with Jiraiya.

"Well I need to get to marking so you'll have to leave, I'm sorry".

"Don't worry, I'm going to go to the library – I love it there. It's peaceful and quiet and Neji and Shino don't know where it is".

"Goodbye then Naruto. Feel better soon".

Naruto walked off and made his way to the library, trying to avoid as many people as possible. Some people said stuff about him as he passed but he didn't listen to them. One guy grabbed Naruto whilst the other one phoned Neji's mobile to tell them that they had caught Naruto.

"Yeah, hi, it's Zaku. I've caught Naruto if you want him".

They talked for a minute or so before Zaku told the other boy Dosu to take him to the alcove near the music block. Naruto was terrified – that's where they took him last time. Naruto struggled against Dosu's grip but just met more pain as Zaku hit him.

"Oh crap, now what do I do?" Naruto thought.

They reached the alcove, Dosu still holding a struggling Naruto. Neji and Shino looked happy.

"Well done guys, you are now in the circle. Bringing the prey".

The two boys high-fived each other and made to go away when Shino said they should stay and watch the show. Naruto's mind was in a twist – what show?

He tried to run off but Dosu and Zaku caught his wrists. Naruto screamed in pain – the pressure on his scars hurt so much, tears welled in his eyes.

"Oh? I see you found a new method to hurt him. Extra bonuses for these two", Neji said.

They pulled up the sleeves of Naruto's top to see the bandages – Zaku and Dosu gasped. Neji and Shino looked very interested.

"What the hell did you do? Is that why you weren't in school yesterday?" Zaku demanded from the blonde. Naruto averted eye contact from all of them.

"That's going around the school now". Neji looked at Shino.

"And just why did you try to kill yourself? Where did you do it? At school?"

Naruto said nothing so Neji grabbed his wrist and pressed hard against it. Naruto yelled out in pain, tears slipped down his face.

"Yes…a-at school".

"So you were the reason that ambulance turned up at school on Tuesday?"

Naruto felt that surge of pain in his wrist again and nodded.

"Well, maybe we should help you finish your job?"

Naruto felt the fear again – he wanted to run, to run away and try to kill himself before they could do it. He couldn't as Neji still hung on to his wrist. It was at that point that someone came and noticed the five boys in the alcove.

"Naruto?"

Sasuke was with Jiraiya and they noticed the boys hurting Naruto.

"Right that's it; all of you are in so much trouble. Sasuke take Naruto. You four are staying here with me. Sasuke can you go and get Kurenai for me?"

"No need to Jiraiya, I'm here". She looked at the four boys in the alcove and to Naruto and Sasuke – Naruto was crying pretty hard.

"Oh you are not getting away with it this time boys", she said.

She took Zaku and Neji whilst Jiraiya guided Shino and Dosu in the other direction. Naruto and Sasuke were still stood there. Naruto looked at his wrists to see some of the bandage had turned red. He pointed this out to Sasuke who said they had to go to the nurse straight away. Fortunately, the nurse's office wasn't too far away and she had no on else in there at that point. She applied pressure to the wound which made Naruto wince in pain and wrapped up some more bandages for him.

"Only the other day you came in with your hand stamped on, you looked so scared. And now I know that you tried this. I worry about you young Naruto". She finished up the wrapping and said that as soon as school was over to go to the hospital and have them check it out.

"Well, I'm currently staying there so that shouldn't be a problem", Naruto said, smiling sadly.

"You're such a sweet young boy. When you feel better come let me know, I worry about you. You've had more injuries in the first few weeks of you being here than any other student I know".

Naruto bid goodbye to the old lady and left the office. Sasuke was waiting outside – he looked upset.

"Sasuke what's wrong?"

"I left you for a minute or so and this is what happens".

"Sasuke, it's not your fault".

"It is".

"Sasuke if you keep talking like that I will just have to hurt you".

Sasuke looked at the blonde – he wasn't very well but he didn't blame him for his screw up. How he could not think this was his fault?

"It's not your fault Sasuke. Zaku and Dosu caught me and wouldn't let me go. They phoned Neji and Shino and said that they had me. Then they dragged me forcefully over there".

"But they wouldn't have been able to do that if I was there".

"They would have found a way – they could have tricked you or anything. All I know is that they really hate me and they want to hurt me. The reason why? I don't know but I know that I want to be with you and that won't change. You won't be able to stop me getting hurt from everything".

"Well, I am going to. I will see that those two get what they deserve".

"Alright then – that I have no objection to".

Naruto smiled at Sasuke. Sasuke gave Naruto a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek. They walked off together; it was time for music again...

- - - - -

Reviews please xx


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The music class was an enjoyable one – each group had to perform one of their songs to the class before the concert and when Naruto and Sasuke arrived, Ino's group were just setting themselves up. They were nervous enough just performing to the class – there was a lot of people in the year, if they couldn't handle the pressure; she wasn't going to get a good grade.

"Hey, can I have a go today as well?" Naruto asked Kurenai after Ino had sat down, beating herself up about her performance.

"Well, okay then Naruto. You and Sasuke, I have the drumming on this CD so if you just want to tell me the song name then you can do it", she smiled at the two.

Naruto looked at Sasuke. "Which one?"

"Any, I know them all", Sasuke replied, unzipping his guitar case.

"How about 'Let It Die'?"

"Alright".

Naruto stepped up and picked up the pretend microphone they had to use. He felt a bit stupid and he knew everyone was muttering about them but he didn't care – he was performing a song by his favourite band and playing with Sasuke, his crush – no, his boyfriend. Naruto smiled.

There wasn't much of an introduction to the song so as soon as Sasuke started playing, Naruto knew it was it. Sasuke started playing his guitar. Naruto could hear the drumming in the background and summoned up the essence of Adam Gontier.

"We had fire in our eyes…

In the beginning.

I… never felt so alive… in the beginning.

You… you blame me… but...

It's not fair when you say that I didn't try.

I just don't want to hear it anymore.

I swear I never meant to let it die,

I just don't care about you anymore,

It's not fair when you say that I didn't try,

I just don't care about you anymore".

Naruto sung, nervously at first but as the song continued, he put more and more effort in to it. He couldn't hear a single whisper about them anymore. They were all listening intently. It was nice to feel that they cared enough to listen to the song without interrupting. It was good for him that they didn't whisper as it would have put him off. He liked the feeling of everyone listening to him sing – no one ever paid attention to him and if they did it was in a negative way. He felt really good about it.

"I swear I never meant to let it die,

I just don't care about you anymore,

It's not fair when you say that I didn't try,

I just don't care about you anymore. I just don't care about anymore…

I just don't care about you anymore…

I just don't care about anymore…

I just don't care about anymore…"

Naruto finished the song to a stunned silence. Then they all burst in to applause.

"Wow, Naruto-kun I never knew you could sing like that", one girl said.

Another girl came up and congratulated him.

"Class, can I get your attention please?" Kurenai said. "Remember you are not to speak of this outside of this classroom. None of you can talk about the presentations today or future ones. I also forgot to mention last lesson that you need some songs to play if you win. A maximum of three different songs to play if you win. If you perform these, people will actually be able to see you".

"Aww, now you tell us!" Most of the people complained but for Naruto and Sasuke it gave them a chance to perform more of their favourite songs. Narrowing them down to five had already been a struggle – adding an extra three made things a lot easier. Sasuke could tell that Naruto was excited at being able to sing more songs and he was happy how people were complimenting him.

They left the class not long later and they were to set off. Naruto only wanted to come in for music, which was the most important lesson for him. He still had yet to have an art lesson. Naruto's first two weeks he was put in to one class a day and the rest of the time he was to spend doing special tests. He had still yet to see what his art class was doing.

They left the school and went back to the hospital. Naruto explained that some people had grabbed his wrists who didn't know what happened. He also explained to the doctors that he went to the school nurse who said to come and explain.

"Well, it was good that you came. Some of your stitches have come a bit loose so we will have to tie them up a bit", the doctor said.

"Okay. It's not going to hurt is it?"

"Shouldn't hurt too much".

"Hey I need to ask something. When am I going home?"

"Don't worry, we are sending you home tomorrow".

"Are you?" Naruto looked slightly worried and slightly shook up. He would have to face Shizune – she was going to be a nightmare. Days on end he wasn't there for her to take out her anger and clean up and to look after her. Naruto wouldn't be surprised if she were dead.

"Yes, you seem fine and Sasuke asked us not to trouble you with a psychological briefing beforehand. We are just going to let you leave and hopefully you won't be here again so soon".

"Okay then thanks".

Naruto was very unhappy at the thought of being sent home. He didn't want to go back to live with Shizune.

It was later on and he was sat in his room, drawing random sketches. Sasuke had to go home for the night, meaning Naruto had to entertain himself. He lay on the bed, sketching for what seemed like ages. He started sketching out panels of his own life. He thought he could probably make his own manga comic using his life as inspiration – maybe one day he would.

He drew himself when he was growing up, hand in hand with his parents – he drew him crying over his parents' bodies, he drew himself scared, facing Neji and Shino – he drew himself in class staring over at Sasuke – he drew himself at Shizune's ducking whilst she threw a vase at him – he drew him out in town with Sakura – he drew him sat at the shop with Deidara – he drew himself singing – he drew himself sat down with Tsunade at the park, the last place he went out with her when he was younger – he drew himself talking to Jiraiya – he drew himself performing – he drew himself drawing.

Naruto lay on his back on the bed, his hand cramping after drawing so much and just stared up at the ceiling. What to do? What to do? There really wasn't much to do in hospital. It was no wonder people were always trying to escape – that was including himself.

_Maybe I should just sneak out for the night. I mean, it's not like I have to receive anymore blood or anything. Sneaking out of the window will be easy, getting back up will be harder but I'll think about that when I get back. _

It was when he was getting ready he heard someone shout outside his window for him. He looked out and saw Sasuke. Naruto grinned widely and hastened to get ready faster. He wanted to leave more than ever now that Sasuke was out. Naruto climbed out of the window on to the balcony. He then jumped on to the tree outside and made his way down, like a monkey jumping from branch to branch. He jumped down straight next to Sasuke so quick it was several seconds before he had noticed Naruto was down on the ground.

"Woah, that was quick!"

"What are you doing here? I thought you had to stay home".

"Well my parents have gone out for the night and I wanted to invite you to my house for a few hours".

"Wow. Sounds fun. Better than what I was originally going to sneak out and do".

"You were planning on sneaking out?"

"Of course! It's boring in that room if you hadn't noticed. Well unless I have company", Naruto winked at him and he started to run around the side of the building out on to the main street. Sasuke smirked at his comment and started to run after him.

Sasuke had walked to the hospital as he had sneaked out without letting any of the employees in his house know. So the two had a fun journey sneaking around through bushes and round the back of fences and everything – it was like they were breaking in to Sasuke's house rather than sneaking in.

There was a very long drive, guarded by a very tall black steely gate, up to the house. Naruto couldn't see anything really descriptive about the house, all he knew was that it was a very large mansion. Naruto seemed to look a bit downhearted at the sight of it but Sasuke grabbed his hand and started to run around the side of the wall.

"Come on, there's a blind spot and I want you to come inside".

"Well, Sasuke, not sure how to put this but I'm kind of scared of large houses".

"Well, that's not weird", Sasuke answered sarcastically, "What scares you about them?"

"Well, does someone really need all those rooms? It's just a waste and plus it has that too empty feeling then – makes you feel more alone".

"Well, that's my problem. That's why I want you here", Sasuke smiled, "Come on".

Naruto seemed to soften and followed Sasuke. They snuck through a hole in the wall that was behind a bush. "I created that hole years ago. I've been sneaking out almost every night just to get away from my family – I mean my older brother annoys me so much with just trying to prove he's better than me and he's so far succeeded in being the son that takes over the family business – thankfully. I want to live my dream of being in a band though that's something that my father doesn't approve of and he's always trying to get me more involved in the business affairs that's he working in and trying to set me up with a wife – yuck. My mother can never disagree with my dad so I can never run to her. My whole family is annoying. The only person I've confided anything with – about my sexuality and my guitar and stuff is my Grandmother. If I introduce any of my family to you it will definitely be her".

"Wow. I don't have family so I won't know what that feels like but seems like you should get away. Maybe you should go live on your own or something. May give your dad that wake-up call he needs that you really aren't interested".

"Maybe. I'll think it over. Anyway, we're almost here. We need to climb up in to that open window. I'll go first".

Sasuke grabbed the trellis and started climbing up. He rolled through the window and then almost as soon as he had disappeared from sight, he popped out again, sticking out his hand to help Naruto up – Naruto was fragile in the wrist department.

Naruto's wrists were sore after climbing up the trellis so Sasuke got some ice and apologised.

"It's okay; I mean I wouldn't have done it if I didn't want to", Naruto smiled. "So what are we going to do then? You giving me a tour of this place or just showing me the one place you want me?" Naruto smirked at what he said, slightly shaking his head at his own disbelief of what had escaped from his mouth.

"Come on, I'll show you my den as I call it. No one actually knows where it is".

"Huh?"

Sasuke led Naruto by the hand up several flights of stairs and in to a really long hallway – all the light were off everywhere so Naruto couldn't make out anything – until Sasuke stopped in the middle of the hallway.

"We're here!"

"We're in the middle of the hallway". Naruto looked at Sasuke as if he were questioning his sanity.

"Yeah, we're going up. See I found a secret route to the loft that nobody knows that we have when I was exploring the house when I was little. I started converting it in to my own hideaway. It's where I hide all my music stuff so my dad can't destroy it".

"So you practise up there as well?"

"Yep. I'll show you how to get in, there is a light switch just next to you that lights up only the part of the corridor we are standing in – can you press it so I can find the crease in the ceiling?"

"Sure".

Naruto turned on the light and watched as Sasuke started to scan the ceiling. He found the crease and then banged the wall three times and the ceiling flapped down and a ladder came shooting down with it. Naruto had to jump to the side to avoid being killed by it.

"Ahh! Clever Sasuke... no one can hear you practise up here!" Naruto said, turning to Sasuke who was smiling.

"Come on, after you", Sasuke said.

Naruto climbed up the ladder and turned on the light that was hanging in front of him. It was a dimly lit up comfy attic space that had no windows and a few other lamps. There were lots of squishy multicoloured bean bags placed around, a lot of electrical equipment in the furthest corner. There were many sheets of paper spread out over an old coffee table – everywhere was relatively clean for an attic space. There were the odd cobwebs but they were in the parts of the room that were too small to get in to. Sasuke used the rope attached to the ladder to pull it up and placed it back on its holder.

"Wow, nice and comfy. Have a toilet up here by any chance?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah I do, there's a secret exit in to one of the bathrooms that I found. I just use that", Sasuke said as he started tidying up all his notes on the table. Some of them were music related and others looked like drawings that Sasuke had drawn – one took Naruto's interest as it was of him.

"Well, what are we going to do here then?"

"Well, I thought we could just sit and chat together. I have all my games stuff up here as well so you can play me at something if you want".

"I don't know how to play anything – I don't have anything back at Shizune's".

"Well, I'll teach you. There is a game called Timesplitters 2 that I desperately need some help with – I tried doing the story mode by myself and it just did not work".

"Sure, teach me".

They sat and played on the console for a while, Naruto picking the game up quickly and helping Sasuke as best as he could – strategising. After a while, each got bored playing the game and they sat and started talking, Sasuke picking up his guitar and showing Naruto how to play it, strumming the strings with his pick.

"I always had a dream of people watching me on stage and then I'd suddenly pick up a guitar and start playing along with the song just for the hell of it!"

"Sounds quite realistic if I help you to play".

Sasuke started teaching Naruto the basics. Naruto picked up one of the old guitars and dropped it almost instantly on to the bean bag – he had been flexing his wrist too much that night, climbing the trellis, climbing out of the hospital window, everything was taking its toll on his wrists and they looked like they were reaching their limit. Naruto looked at the bandages and sighed.

"Well, maybe I should take you back now; it's – oh crap it's like eleven o'clock! I think they might know that your missing now", Sasuke said. "Come on, I'll take you out".

Naruto followed Sasuke out of the hatch and in to the bathroom. They snuck out and made their way back the way they came. Sasuke's family were all still out and they didn't spot any of the house workers. They quietly made their way out through the back hole in the bush and Sasuke walked down the street with Naruto, each started talking again about things in general. They weren't going to chance going through the main entrance in case some of Naruto's doctors spotted them and started asking them questions about why they were out so they decided to sneak around the back. It was not long before they reached the tree in which Naruto had to climb to get to his room. Sasuke gave Naruto a kiss on the lips, which made Naruto blush madly. Naruto had just enough strength left to climb up the tree and make it safely through the window. He waved down to Sasuke who had waited for him and shut the window, watching as Sasuke dragged himself away and walked off around the corner and out of sight.

- - - - -

Reviews please...xx


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't know what it is but I have some weird feeling about the chapter I've just written and I don't know what it means. I hope it will pass as it is making me worry. That's all I seem to do these days though so it can't be helped – man A Levels are annoyingly hard work, no one told me it would be this hard when I signed up for them ¬¬ sigh but anyway I hope you enjoy the latest chapter as it took a while to write and publish as well :P **

Chapter 8

Naruto looked up at the run-down apartment block and trembled slightly.

_For all I know, she could be dead! _He thought. He was sort of glad that Sasuke couldn't see him off due to having his own family business to deal with but now that he thought about it, he could really use the support. Who knows what the crazy woman was going to do to him?

He walked up to the door and didn't bother to buzz. He just placed the key in and turned it in the lock. He heard it click and opened it up, walking up the stairs to the actual apartment and again he just placed in the key and opened the door.

Naruto held his breath slightly as he walked in and immediately tripped on several empty vodka bottles. He cursed silently and looked around the room. There were so many bottles and cans – all empty – littered around, so many that you couldn't see the floor anymore. Naruto's eyes widened as he looked around the apartment. There were also junk food wrappers, fast food leftovers and there was sick all up the wall next to the fireplace. Naruto gagged slightly – how could she be living in this condition?

Naruto wondered around the rest of the apartment, being very careful to avoid Shizune's room. The kitchen was a mess, cockroaches were living in the sink and there were spiders in every cupboard. The bathroom was a state of squalor; there was more sick all over the toilet; sick that wasn't the colour as in the living room. Did that mean that someone else was here? The rest of the bathroom was disgusting; no toilet roll left and there was no wash items either. Naruto left before he was going to be the next person to hurl in the toilet.

Naruto next looked in to his own plainly decorated box room and saw that everything had been completely trashed – everything was upturned and broken in anger. Naruto sighed. None of his precious stuff had been destroyed as he hid that in a space in the wall that was behind a painting that for some reason was still intact and in place. He took the painting down and looked behind it, pushed aside the slot that covered his possessions and found that they were all safe. He paused, staring at the badly cut out hole in the wall that he managed to carve the first time he found something that really meant as much to him that he didn't want it to be destroyed – it was the first letter that he received from Tsunade, he picked it up and looked at the neat writing, explaining how she was sorry for leaving and a description of the trip she was on. It was so important to her to help others that Naruto masked how he was really feeling and what was really going on, hiding his pain so she wouldn't have to suffer because of him; he had a small pile of letters since that first one. A wave of nostalgia washed over him which he brushed away after remembering the situation he was in. He quickly replaced its cover and walked back out in to the living room. He was surveying the room again when Shizune came out of her bedroom and shrieked at the sight of him.

"What the hell?!" she cried out hysterically, throwing the contents of her bottle splashing over the walls in shock.

"Shizune, calm down".

"Where the hell were you, you little brat?!" she hissed.

"Shizune I can explain".

She threw the bottle she was holding at him which Naruto managed to dodge in time, but slipped over the cans on the floor and landed crashing down on a sea of glass. Naruto felt the tiny pieces cut his clothes, several pieces scraping his skin.

"Shizune, please calm down! I was at the hospital".

"What? The hospital? Someone give you what you deserve? Good!" she said, sparking up a cigarette, blowing smoke out of the corner of her mouth.

"Since when did you start smoking?" Naruto asked, slightly worried.

"Since you disappeared and I was going out of my mind with worry!" Naruto seemed to feel some compassion before she continued. "What would I have done with out that money I get for you?" Naruto cursed his good nature and sighed quietly.

"Now brat I want you to pop to the store and buy me some drink".

"Shizune, I can't I'm too young".

"Well, I'll have to send him to get it. After he gives you a good yelling at. Oi Oro!"

"Who?" Naruto asked.

"My new boyfriend", Shizune answered simply.

A very pale man walked out of Shizune's bedroom; he had long brown hair, longer than Shizune's, and had very narrow eyes with a malicious intense look in them. He licked his lips at Naruto and saw that his tongue was very long and slightly discoloured. Naruto shuddered at the half naked man standing looking at him.

"Yes baby", he said, coming up behind her and giving her a hug.

"Can you go and get us some more booze? This brat is a brat and he is too young. Oh yeah, this is the brat I was telling you about. Remember what you said you would do? Can you please punish him for worrying me when you get back?" she asked, sounding almost sweet and girly which made every inch of Naruto feel repulsive. He shuddered again and felt like he was going to be sick.

"Sure thing baby. I'll be right back", he glared at Naruto and put on his shirt that was tossed on the sofa. He left the apartment.

"Sh-Shizune, what is he g-going to do to me?" Naruto asked tentatively, getting up from the floor, picking the glass from his skin and clothes, dusting himself which made a few cuts in his hands.

"Well, I don't remember as I was drunk but it must be really good. He does this to all his employees at his business so they never step out of line and it works too. I said you need several years of punishment before you can be forgiven for everything you've done to me". Shizune took another long drag off her cigarette and blew it in Naruto's direction. Naruto coughed and sat on the sofa – he was nervous, very in fact. What was this snake-like man going to do to him? He wished he had Sasuke around then this wouldn't happen. But then he would have met Shizune and this new guy and seen what he went through and he didn't want Sasuke to know anything about another horrible aspect of his life. He had already told him too much about himself as it was. Sasuke didn't need to know about this – whatever may happen.

Naruto waited in silence with Shizune, flinching slightly at every small movement in the room – he had too many memories of being beaten but now anticipating it from someone new was horrible. He could see Shizune in the corner smiling, waiting for some fun. She had smoked half her pack of cigarettes by the time her boyfriend came back.

"Here darling", he said, handing her the white plastic bag that held her favourite bottle of vodka with a small bottle of coke.

"Just how I like it, oh and some smokes? You really are my perfect man. Do you want one?" she asked, indicating the bag.

"Just the smoke, I'll drink after I take care of this one here", he said turning to Naruto and smiling evilly. Naruto gulped and grew pale.

"Well, I've heard plenty about you from my Shizune of the awful things you've done to her – staying out late, not doing what you were told, leaving her apartment in such a state. And then leaving her and not coming back for days on end! How fucking rude and selfish – listen you little punk; I'm here to straighten you out and to give my Shizune the love she deserves. So listen and learn, you arrogant little shit, to do as you are told!" The man towered over Naruto who looked in to his cold eyes.

"Now clean this apartment from top to bottom and then I'll really deal with you!" Naruto could hear the tone in his voice to know this man was not afraid to hurt him. Recoiling in defeat, Naruto shakily got up and started cleaning the entire apartment. He cleaned everything he could, throwing away lots of rubbish, recycling bottles, scrubbing floors and cleaning everything. When it came to the bathroom, Naruto threw up in the toilet at the sight of it. Pale, drawn and still cleaning, he worked for hours all the while fearing what was going to happen with Shizune's new man. Shizune and Orochimaru had gone back in to her room and Naruto blocked out all the noise coming from there as much as he could – several tears poured down his face as he heard the noises of pleasure loudly emanating from the room. Naruto collapsed on the floor.

He had just finished cleaning and was just about to pack everything up when he heard a slam and the snake man appeared from Shizune's room – slightly worn out, smiling but his eyes still gleamed that the real fun began now.

"Well, you piece of crap, I see you did your job, now its time for the beating".

Naruto's eyes widened as he found the man approaching him.

The man laughed aloud and grabbed the nearest item to beat him with. Naruto closed his eyes awaiting the rain of blows to shower down on him; Naruto was knocked back in to the wall and punched repeatedly in the stomach. Naruto coughed violently as blood dribbled from his mouth down his chin. He was then knocked on to the floor with a punch on the face, landing hard on the floor. He lay there, staring up at the man, he tried to get up to have Orochimaru kick him in the stomach, stamping his foot on his back, pushing him and grinding him in the floor like a bug. Naruto still didn't make a sound.

"Come on, react, do something, I'll stop if you scream".

Naruto remained silent – he knew that trick; he had fallen for it before, he wasn't going to again.

Orochimaru kicked him to the side, Naruto ending up back against the wall again. The snake man spat on him and left him, Naruto looked up to see him enter Shizune's room. Naruto wiped the blood from his face and spat on the floor. He then cleaned it up and wiped the spit off of him. He gingerly got up, leaning against the wall for support and made his way to his recently very clean bathroom. He bent over the toilet and he vomited; it was a strange red colour and Naruto could feel his insides shifting uncomfortably, getting back in the position they were supposed to be in. He cleaned himself up as best as he could and sat leaning against the bath.

"Why do all the people in my life want to hurt me?" he whispered to himself, tears pouring down his face. He put his head in his hands and cried, crying hard for what seemed like hours, he felt like time had stopped. When he stopped, he could feel his head ache and the soreness of his stomach wanted to make him throw up again. He crawled in the living room and found his bag. He rustled around until he found his blade. He smiled slightly – the blade was his release. He crawled back to the bathroom and got in to the same position as before. He didn't want to kill himself this time though – he just wanted to feel better. It was stupid, he knew it was stupid as he did it, but he slowly brought the blade close to the skin on his left arm, just below the crease in his elbow. He carefully placed it on there, the reactions to his brain told him to stop, to take the object away, his hand jerked slightly and he could see blood drip from the fresh wound; his brain's plan to stop Naruto backfired. Naruto stared at it – he felt sick, just looking at the liquid that decanted from the cut. It was tiny, it wasn't enough. As Naruto bought the blade close to his skin, he realised he was singing softly to himself.

Pain, without love,

Pain, I can't get enough,

Pain, I like it rough,

Coz I'd rather feel pain then nothing at all.

Anger and agony,

Are better than misery...

Naruto sang softly to himself, continually damaging his arm, feeling caged in the bathroom; he wanted to leave, to run, to run far, to go somewhere that no one would find him. He wanted to be alone.

No he didn't.

He wanted Sasuke.

Naruto lay in the bathroom, contemplating what to do. Did he have the energy to leave? Did he have the energy to face another beating? Did he have the energy to even move? Naruto shifted slightly and shivered, suddenly realising he was cold. He reached for the towel he placed on the radiator and wrapped it around himself. He stared at the series of criss-crosses on his arm and sighed. It didn't give him all the satisfaction he wanted; it only eased his mind's suffering for a short time period. Naruto slowly and carefully got up and made to the kitchen to find some food. He walked in to see that Shizune was in there. She looked at him; Naruto stared coldly at her, until he saw something that made him look twice. There was some kind of guilt etched on Shizune's face – he could have sworn it. She continued to stare at him as she made her drink, swigging some of the vodka out of the bottle every now and then whilst pouring it in to two glasses.

"I don't know what you're doing in here, but there isn't any decent food. Fix up whatever you want and then go to your room. That better be cleaned up, when I come in later".

Naruto stared at her and nodded slightly. She left the kitchen and walked back to her room, Naruto looked surprised – maybe she saw the scars, it wasn't like he made any effort to cover them up. He fixed himself some instant ramen – he found the last packet tucked away in one of the cutlery drawers – and started to make it. As he poured the boiling water, he felt something knock him and the boiling liquid splashed against his fresh scars. Naruto quickly rushed to the taps, tears pouring down his face, running his arm under the cold water, but he refused to scream. He would not give the snake man the satisfaction of getting away with hurting him. He already could hear the sniggering from the man behind him.

"Well, I thought for sure I got you that time – but don't worry, I'll get you", the man started laughing and walked back to Shizune's room. Naruto continued to stand, cooling his new wound under the tap. At least he now had a reason to have a bandage there when he faced school tomorrow.

Naruto returned to his room, slowly eating the ramen, and wondering what that look on Shizune's face meant. Did she seem to have some kind of moment? Was it the lack of alcohol in her system? Whatever it was, Shizune seemed as though she actually cared and that was something that Naruto would like to see more often – who knew how much longer he was going to be living with her? Naruto soon fell asleep, pondering, dreaming, what was going to happen if no one stopped that man?

- - - - -

Well reviews please would be VERY much welcome... and I'd like to mention purewhiteriver99 as she is my ultimate review leaver for this story, thanks so much for your words of wisdom... :P lol and thank you to all of my reviewers!


	9. Chapter 9

**I've never been someone to understand science :S but I had to research some for the part about Itachi here. Some of you may have been wondering about Sasuke and his background as I have hardly mentioned it, so I hope this clarifies anything for you. This chapter is all about Sasuke and his family so read and enjoy! **

Chapter 9

Sasuke woke up and felt as though something bad had happened; something that he couldn't put in to words; something that involved his parents.

He pulled on his black dressing gown and walked the length of the hallway and down to the kitchen to find something for breakfast. He pulled open the fridge and was just pulling out some milk when one of the chefs entered.

"Oh no Sasuke-sama I'll make you some breakfast. What would you like?"

"I can make it myself, I don't mind. I can't be living off of you guys forever Evelyn. I'm not completely hopeless".

"But Sasuke-sama, your parents are awaiting your presence in the dining room; they want to talk to you about something important so I have to make your breakfast".

Sasuke stared at her oddly – this was not a good sign. Butterflies twitched in his stomach as he remembered the feeling he had when he woke up. He sighed and shut the fridge.

"Fine then. Evelyn, I'll just have a cup of milk and a piece of toast – just butter thanks, nothing else. I better go see what they want".

Evelyn watched Sasuke leave the kitchen slightly worried – she also knew the Uchihas well enough to know that they never interacted with their sons. She began to prepare his breakfast when Sasuke came back and poked on her on the shoulder.

"Can you send it up to my room as well? I have a feeling I won't be eating in the dining room today".

Evelyn nodded and smiled and watched as he left again.

Sasuke walled down to the dining room. He stood outside the large oak doors for several minutes, preparing himself for whatever they could want to speak with him about and walked in. His parents hardly ever talked to him and he was hardly going to enjoy whatever they wanted to discuss.

He walked down to the end of the very long table and sat opposite them; both just stared at him in silence. Sasuke began to fidget slightly in the uncomfortable atmosphere. His father was a very powerfully built man with dark hair and dark eyes, with slightly tanned skin. He had a few wrinkles on his face as he began to start showing his age, and was of average height and weight. His mother was slender, her hair perfectly straight and her dark eyes held no sparkle. Her complexion was rather pale and she was quite tall with the look of someone slightly undernourished. She also had a bit too much make-up on, making her also look a little ill.

"Well, Sasuke do you know why we have called for you?" his father asked sternly. He was not smiling – then again, did his parents ever smile?

"No", Sasuke answered truthfully.

"It's about this boy that was in our house the other night", his father handed him a photo of Naruto who was smiling, and unaware that he had his photo taken, along with Sasuke who was stood beside him. The photo had been taken in the hallway as they were making their way to Sasuke's secret hideaway.

Sasuke stared at the photo for a long time, not speaking before his father spoke again.

"He was unauthorised and you must make sure that never happens again. You have to authorise everyone in the house with either us or one of the head housekeepers. We also have more to talk about". His father coughed slightly, turning to look at his wife who tilted her head in a slight nod.

"Do you know what it is?" she asked.

Sasuke shook his head although he had already guessed.

"You are paying for this boy's hospital bills!" his mother shrieked in a high pitch squeal; two small red blots on her cheeks appeared. Her anger was so unexpected that Sasuke jumped. "You are using our money on some boy we don't know!"

"That hospital is owned by me and your mother and so is the money you are spending on him. Therefore you will pay us all of it back out of your bank account. And if you have nothing left then it's your own fault – our hospital is private and only the best care is offered. Only those with money can afford it there". He coughed again before continuing. "And as he was staying at our hospital, we received his details and I checked them thoroughly, and so did your mother. We found out some information on the boy's background. He's an orphan with the name Naruto Uzumaki and he happens to live in the worst estate of the town. You were paying for him to be treated to recover from attempted suicide through slitting his wrists. It says you were the one who found him as he conducted it at school". Sasuke flinched as though someone had struck him. He didn't want to remember – those images of finding Naruto haunted him, pushing him to want to be there for Naruto so he would never put himself through it again.

Sasuke listened as his father continued to list off information about Naruto – his birth date, his characteristics, blood type, all sorts of information he already knew. He sat silently – he was afraid of them, it was true. But an anger started to rise up and eat away at his fear – who were they to look down on Naruto, they didn't even know him! They knew nothing of what he had been through. Was it that wrong to save someone's life?

"And furthermore, you're partnered with him in your music class and you know that we disapprove of that", an ugly look appeared on his father's face, "You are to be taking over the business, and you do not need any musical skills or qualifications in that area of subject. Therefore, I'm pulling you out of the class – we should never have let you take it in the first place".

"Oh shut up dad!" Sasuke shouted.

There was silence as both Mikoto and Fugaku watched the fuming teenager.

"What did you say?" Fugaku asked furiously.

"You can't yell at me for helping Naruto and you are not pulling me out of music! It's my life, I'll do what I want and fine I'll pay you every last penny I owe you but for not one minute will I regret the decision to pay for him! I wanted to pay for him, to help him; you have NO idea what he's been through! I saved his life! And to you that was wrong? What kind of sick, evil, degenerate person are you?"

"Sasuke that is enough! You do NOT talk to your father that way after everything he has done for this family!"

"Mum, you can't be serious! Think about what he's saying!"

"Well, what your father said may have sounded harsh but it's all because you interpreted wrong. Helping an individual that's less fortunate is very kind; just don't use our hard earned money". Her expression had not changed – she still looked angry with the red blots on her cheeks having grown redder as the conversation had continued.

Sasuke was furious. He got up and stormed out of the dining room; he walked up to his bedroom, found his phone and scrolled through his contacts list. He found the number he wanted and rang. After several rings, the phone was picked up, a greeting sounded from the other end.

"Heya, its Sasuke. Can I come by and see you today? It's important. Itachi's there? That's fine. What? School's cancelled today. I'll talk to you then. Bye".

Sasuke sighed and picked up his breakfast that was placed on the table. The toast was dry in his mouth even though there were pools of melted butter lavished on it and the milk tasted sour as he drank it – this was all because of what his parents had said. They were always so cold; only caring about wealth and status – and he hated it. How was he ever going to explain to them the truth about himself?

After abandoning his breakfast, he turned on the radio and coincidentally, Three Days Grace were playing. He began to get ready.

"...All the feelings that I get  
But I still don't miss you yet

Only when I stop to think about it

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you

Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take..."

Sasuke changed in to some black trousers and a white t-shirt. He threw on a black shirt over the top and pulled on his trainers. He would usually catch a lift or take the bus but today he needed to walk off his anger before the meeting and to mull over the conversation – argument – he had with his parents. He walked down to the front door, and in the porch he grabbed his favourite black scarf and a black jacket and wrapped them around him as he walked out of the front door. No one would miss him for a few hours or even notice he was gone. Hands in pockets and shivering slightly in the cold breeze, Sasuke walked down the street and off to the small cottage that wasn't too far from the school. He stared at the floor, covering his face as much as he could in hope that he wouldn't come across anyone who would recognise him.

He was too hopeful.

"Sasuke-kun!" a blonde screamed, running after him, followed by her entourage.

"What you up to? Where you going?"

"Away from you", he replied, "Now, please, I'm late" he lied and made to walk off. Ino grabbed on to his arm.

"Can I come with you?"

"No, it's a family affair", Sasuke broke himself free from her grip and walked off, leaving the group of girls hot and flushed, whispering about him. He sighed.

After a few more minutes walking, he came across Neji and Shino.

"You Uchiha", Neji called as they met on the pathway.

Sasuke didn't reply. They were the ones that hurt Naruto and he wasn't going to forgive them.

"Well, we'll see you at school tomorrow. We got back in. Even though that little blonde fucker was rescued by teachers, it doesn't mean shit", Shino said.

"We're not through with him yet", Neji added.

"What is your problem with him? Why? Why him? What's he done to you?"

"Why not? Kid's done nothing to us except been born. Scum like him and that squeaky pink haired bitch haven't got the proper heritage or background to be at our school – they're charity cases", Neji said.

"So we have to treat them like what they are...lowlife", Shino finished.

Sasuke glared at them both but they didn't seem to register or even notice.

"Well, if you will excuse me, I have a family engagement I must attend and I'm already late so bye", Sasuke said offhandedly. Sasuke walked off before they could reply; this really wasn't turning out to be a good day.

Sasuke managed to walk the rest of the street without being recognised until he found his turning; the turn took him down a muddy grass road with overgrown bushes and the odd random paving stone.

Sasuke followed down the road for several minutes until he came across his grandmother's cottage.

As much as his father had tried to give his mother money, Grandmother Uchiha had refused to live the 'high life'. She was comfortable living in the cottage; the place she raised her children, lived with her husband before he passed away and where all her happy memories were. She was content; something a lot of people weren't. And Sasuke loved that she was – she deserved to be.

He walked down the cobbled stone path, past the bright flowers and the crowded vegetable patch up to the cherry red door. The place just radiated cosy; he knocked on the door and waited for it to open. After a minute or so, the door opened and there stood Itachi.

"Sasuke!" he hugged his brother and dragged him in. Sasuke stumbled through the narrow hallway and was eventually let go and forced to sit down on the sofa.

The living room was cosy; there was only two small windows so not much light was let in – the room was generally dark, painted red, with antiques on almost every surface. There furniture was dark brown with the sofa matching. There was also a small television in the corner. The room was rather small, not helped at all by the crowded decoration but it gave Sasuke this safe feeling. Once his eyes had adjusted to the lack of light, he turned to Itachi who was sat down next to him, looking at him oddly.

"Heya Itachi, how are you?"

"I'm FINE, little brother and howsa you?" Itachi beamed at him and awaited his answer.

"Not too great sadly. Where's..."

"Nana? Nana will be back in a few secs as she went to check on the chickens in the garden".

"Okay then", he turned to look around and his gaze ended up fixated on the blank television screen in the corner. Itachi stared really hard to where Sasuke was gazing just to copy.

"Ahh, is that programme interesting then?" a sweet voice sounded from behind him. Sasuke turned to see Nana. She had long dark hair that was streaked with dark grey, almost like highlights, dark eyes that were oddly filled with warmth and a kind wrinkled face. She had a fairly big build and was of average height. She wore a dark dress with a corset and high heeled shoes. She was very pale like Sasuke and they shared the same smirk expression.

"Sasuke seems to find it good so I like it too!" Itachi answered, giving Nana a hug. She hugged him back and then turned her attention to Sasuke who looked at her silently.

"So, you wanted to see me about something important right? Is it trouble with the parents?" Sasuke nodded. Nana sighed and sat down next to Sasuke. Sasuke found it odd that Nana was much more liberal than his parents, but being the woman who takes it like it is, it was understandable. Before she started asking any questions, she turned to Itachi.

"Itachi, would you be a dear and make us all some tea? Did you want me to help or do you want to do it yourself?"

"Sasuke's sad. Nana cheer him up. I'll make tea – need no help". He bounced off in the direction of the kitchen.

"He's so sweet".

"Yeah", Sasuke agreed. He sighed.

"So, before we discuss your parents, have you told Naruto the truth about Itachi?"

"No not yet. I told him a truth, but it was what he was like before everything had happened – when Itachi was still going to be the successor of the business – when he was well".

"Why haven't you told him yet? If this boy has been through as many hardships as you say, he'll understand. Your not ashamed of what Itachi's become are you?" Nana asked; a hint of sadness in her voice.

"No, it's not that. I don't really know what it is. Saying it out loud just confirms everything that's happened and it was so painful. It all happened when I didn't even know Naruto".

"Well, I hope you tell him soon, it will do you some good to let it all out. You don't have many people you can confide in so tell him. He'll understand; the poor boy. But I'm still so glad you saved him Sasuke. I'm proud of you for that".

"Yeah but mum and dad aren't; that's what I came over here to talk to you about". Sasuke explained everything what had happened in the dining room that morning and seemed to get more and more agitated as the story developed. By the end, he was wound up again.

"I can't tell him what they said; it will crush him. I don't want him to get hurt".

"I understand how you feel; your parents are a lost cause I think. Money, wealth, reputation, status, it has changed them. Your father, my son, was a very sweet person. He was lovable, happy and kind. Your mother was exactly the same; but both were corrupted by greed and pride and I just don't know how to deal with it anymore. This maybe the last straw – I'm still mad about what they did to your brother".

It was then that Itachi walked in, beaming away and carrying a tray of tea and biscuits. Sasuke picked up his cup and blew on the liquid softly, as he placed it near his lips. His mind drifted back to the incident that happened only a few months ago. Itachi had been driving to work in his car when he suffered from a stroke. As he was driving, he crashed and it caused him to smash into another car, killing the other driver instantly and wounding several other people. Itachi had survived, though only just. The doctors could not find an explanation for his stroke. They were perplexed.

Itachi was in a coma for three days; three days that worried Sasuke endlessly. When he finally awoke, and the doctors had run more tests, they found that something had happened to his brain as a result from the mixture of the stroke and the skull fracture he received in the crash. He had a blood clot in his brain for a few days but it was spotted whilst still at the hospital which was fortunate. Doctors also were led to believe he was suffering from hydrocephalus – and a severe case. It gave him seizures and his consciousness was impaired. He was also suffering from severe headaches and vomiting and ataxia which affected his co-ordination and balance. The doctors also warned him that his cognition; things such as memory and judgement, senses, communication and mental health would be affected. Itachi had changed – he now acted as though he was much younger than he was – like a child and he regularly suffered from bouts of depression from his condition having killed someone and every now and again one of his senses would fail temporarily.

It was in the papers but not as how it really appeared. Their parents had covered it up, giving a fake identity as the person in the car instead of Itachi and because he was no longer fit to run the company and was not a son they could show off anymore, he was shunned away and sent to live with Nana. She would take care of him and make sure he went to his regular check-ups at the hospital and had become Itachi's carer. His parents never visited him nor did they ask Sasuke about Itachi either – he was once the son they were so proud of and now he was nothing to them. Sasuke hated his parents for how they treated his brother.

Now that Itachi was no longer the heir to the business, Fugaku and Mikoto were more focused on Sasuke for the first time in his life – he was always the son they cared about less and he liked it that way, but now he had to do everything they said. They were trying to set him up, educate him on the business, and learn generally about the business world. They didn't even do it themselves – they had hired someone to do it for them. Sasuke wanted to travel, be part of a band and be with Naruto. He couldn't care less about the business or his parents. He didn't want to go back to the massive house. He had half a mind to stay at Nana's forever.

"I know what you're thinking and I can't have you both here". Nana smiled at Sasuke's stunned face. "You need your independence my love".

"How though? Mum and dad are going to cut off all my money access and throw me out of the house if I disobey them. I want to leave; I just don't have the resources to do so. I still have to pay them back for Naruto's hospital bills". Sasuke sipped his tea slowly, dipping in his biscuit and munching on it. Itachi copied him.

"The bills they will take out of your account that they put money in to right? I have some money for you too".

"What?" Sasuke answered slightly confused.

"Since your parents acquired their wealth, I exchanged every present they gave me and your grandfather for money and put it in to an account for you and your brother. He's dependent on me now so he won't need as much, so I will give you the money. I can always negotiate some money from your parents, saying I need it if you're really desperate. I can help you Sasuke. As bad as it sounds, you need to get away from your parents. Don't give them the opportunity to ruin your life on a silver platter. And in return I ask of only one favour". Nana sipped her tea and looked at the puzzled Sasuke. Giggling slightly at his expression, she continued, "Bring that dear sweet boyfriend of yours around to visit me sometime – he could use a bit more love".

Sasuke smiled slightly and finished his tea.

"I will", he replied faintly. Nana smiled.

- - - - -

Reviews please! All will be appreciated... xxx


	10. Chapter 10

**Heya readers! Wow, chapter ten! Now, a few things; the ending is quite abrupt so I'm sorry about that but I need to include everything that happens in the next chapter all together to make it make more sense. And also, there are several letters in this chapter – I may as well just name it letters! I don't think that the chapter is very exciting, but, hope you enjoy the read and updates will hopefully be soon! xx **

Chapter 10

Naruto awoke early in the morning and felt the pain reverberate through every part of his head. He reached up and grabbed his hair, pulling slightly on it to ease the pain away with more pain. It didn't help like it did before – it only made it worse. Naruto turned over in his bed and in to the school bag next to it; he pulled out some paracetamol and his bottle of water and knocked back two tablets. He got up and turned off his alarm clock before it made a sound. As he began to make his bed he heard the sound of the phone go off. He ran and collected the phone before it could wake Shizune – or Orochimaru.

When he answered the phone with a greeting, it was a voice he recognised.

"Don't say anything, and pretend I'm a salesperson or something. Say, we don't want a cable update or something as soon as Shizune comes and don't speak to me at all", Sakura said, worriedly, "But it's nice to hear your voice it assures me you're still alive at least. I just wanted to let you know that I'm well enough so I will be at school today and I wanted to phone to tell you – I was also getting really worried as I hadn't heard from you in a while. I'm sorry I know you asked me not to but the paranoia was killing me inside. Don't do anything to hurt yourself anymore please. Come stay with me if you have to, Sasuke, Deidara, anyone, I don't want you in that house anymore".

Naruto looked around to see if Shizune was coming and he whispered in to the phone, "I'll talk to you about this at school okay Sakura. Don't worry I'm still in one piece".

"Oh good, thank you, I'll see you at school okay?"

"No we don't want a cable update for the TV, I'm sorry you wasted your time, thank you anyway". Naruto put the phone down and stared at Shizune as she looked at him suspiciously.

"Go get ready for school brat; I want you out of here as quick as possible".

"Sure".

"Don't back chat me brat".

Naruto stared at her blankly. She stared back, her gaze faltering under the intensity of impassiveness in his eyes.

"Go on, go get ready, you don't want to be late", she said. And then she walked in tot eh kitchen and didn't look back. Naruto walked in to his room, feeling slightly confused. She did it again; it wasn't a one time thing. She actually sounded like she cared. Naruto dismissed the thoughts again and started getting ready for school. He left, leaving a quickly scribbled note saying he had gone to school on the table. He set off to go to Deidara's shop when he spotted Deidara around the corner.

"Deidara?"

"Yes it's me, it's me".

"What are you doing here?"

"Checking you're here and well. Sakura and I are really worried about you so I'm going to walk you to school every day and if you aren't here at the same time every morning, I'll be in your house as quick as possible to take you away. I also thought I'd save you the hassle and bring your goodies to you instead", he said, holding up a plastic bag containing various foods that Naruto had bought in the morning.

"But, you don't need to do all this, Deidara, you and Sakura and Sasuke and Sasori to. I'm fine".

"Naruto, we care and we're not going to let you get away with doing something like that to yourself again". Deidara looked slightly sad as he stared at Naruto's bandaged wrists.

"Hey, did you change your bandages; it thought you were supposed to do it today".

"Well, I split some water from the kettle on me, and no it wasn't Shizune, she was drinking in the living room before you do anything", Naruto said, raising his hands in a pushing gesture – to push Deidara away, "Let's just go shall we?"

"Well, I don't like to hear you got injured so soon after returning back with the bitch", Deidara muttered. Naruto smiled at him.

"Don't worry it really was an accident".

Deidara looked at Naruto and saw a slightly sad look in his eyes. Something about it made Deidara not believe him – he was very good at suppressing his emotions after all – but decided not to press on it.

"Well, as well as goodies, I also have a letter for you".

"Oh cool, who is it from? Tsunade doesn't know your address does she?"

Deidara handed the letter over silently and Naruto looked at the front. The writing wasn't hers, nor was it writing he could recognise. Curiously, Naruto opened the envelope and read the letter as he walked along.

_Naruto, _

_I want you to meet me outside the library on Minas Street at half past eleven tomorrow. I know you have school to go to but call in sick. You are coming to meet me whether you like it or not. Deidara will make sure you get here as well so if you have any questions and want answers, Deidara is not going to answer them so give up._

_You probably don't know who this is but I bet you'll know when you meet me again. _

_See ya then. _

There as no signature.

"Deidara?"

"Yes?"

"Who is this from?"

"It's a surprise". Deidara was smiling.

Naruto stared expressionlessly at him; Deidara was very good at keeping secrets – him being the first person he confessed to about being gay – but he didn't like surprises; in fact, he hated them.

But who was the letter from? Naruto hadn't many special people in his life who would go out of their way to meet him; Sakura, Deidara and Sasori – and then there was Sasuke. Who else? Tsunade and Jiraiya maybe but it wasn't them. Kurenai was nice enough but not special. Who was it?

As Deidara walked with him to school and tried to take Naruto's mind off of the letter, Naruto continued to wonder who the sender was. They eventually reached the school and Deidara waved goodbye to Naruto.

He walked off to the registration room and over to Sakura who was already sat down. He sat down next to her and she looked very relieved to see him.

"What happened to your arm?" she asked, "I got a text from Deidara saying you hurt your arm".

_That sneaky conniving..._

"I accidentally spilt hot water on my arm whilst making tea and instant ramen with the kettle. And this was a true accident; she was no where in sight. I promise", Naruto smiled at her and she nodded in reply.

"How long are you in for today? Have you got an appointment today or anything?"

"I'm not sure – Sasuke usually tells me and takes me to them but I haven't heard from him – he didn't get in touch with me at all yesterday despite school being cancelled. Well not, that he could anyway but you know what I mean".

"Well, Hinata overheard Neji and Shino; apparently they met him and were talking in the street somewhere near school. Sounded like he was in a rush to get to somewhere though".

"Really?"

Sasuke walked in at this point; he walked past Naruto's desk to his locker and dropped a note slyly on the table. Naruto equally as slyly picked it up and read it under the table.

_Sorry I couldn't see you yesterday, I was visiting my grandmother. She knows about our relationship and she's fine with it – would you like to come and see her after school with me today? She lives close by and also I want to talk to you about something I kind of lied about. I'm sorry I did but if you would let me explain first; it's something that's been hard for me to deal with. I hope you understand, as it is really important. Give me your answer sometime today._

Naruto looked over to see Sasuke looking slightly sad and miserable – there was definitely something on his mind. Naruto pocketed the note, feeling slightly confused. What did he lie about? Then again, he wasn't being honest with Sasuke either nor Sakura nor Deidara and Sasori and he was not one to judge. He saw Sasuke look over to him and Naruto smiled, nodding slightly in reply. Sasuke smiled slightly at him back and then returned to stare in to space and look miserable. Iruka walked in to the class, glaring at Naruto who starred bored back at him; he took the register and then walked over to Naruto.

"Uzumaki, you have to report to the headmaster at the beginning of first lesson. No doubt you're in trouble for something". Naruto stared at him, not showing any emotion. Iruka, not sensing any reaction walked off without saying anything else.

As soon as first bell rang, Naruto got up and left the classroom with out a word to anyone. It wasn't for several seconds when he realised that Sakura was next to him.

"Sakura?"

"I'm seeing you off so you don't get hurt. One week without me and look at you! I'm fed up of people abusing you – it's wrong, you don't deserve it and it's stopping now. I'm not taking anymore chances. Me and Dei have already decided; Sasori said he would help but he has work but on his days off, he's going to be just as annoying!"

Naruto looked surprised and then smiled sweetly at him. When they reached the offices, she waved and walked off as Naruto knocked on the door. He heard a faint 'Come in' and opened the door.

Sarutobi-sensei sat behind his desk, smiling, yet looking solemn in his comfy leather chair.

"Good morning Sarutobi-sensei", Naruto said politely.

"Good morning Naruto", he replied, "Have a seat; I think you know why I called you here".

Naruto sat down in the chair in front of the desk that the headmaster was pointing to.

"Well, we don't tolerate bullying in this school at all. But unfortunately Mr Aburame and Mr Hyuuga along with several others run the school and I can't do anything about the decisions they make. That is why Neji and Shino are back in school again".

Naruto stayed silent; his face paled. Sarutobi seemed to notice and sighed sadly.

"I'm sorry Naruto; there is nothing I can do. I wish I could prevent it somehow. Actually I can: how about I send you someone to accompany you around school? A bodyguard and a friend to make sure Neji and Shino don't try to bully you".

Naruto wasted no time in answering. "Sasuke Uchiha".

"Really? I was under the impression that that boy never talked to anyone".

"He's my music partner and Neji and Shino admire him so they won't do anything when he's around. I think it will make me safer – I'll certainly feel safer at any least".

"Alright, I'll call him up here and talk to him. Though he isn't the most willing student – not after what happened to his brother".

"What happened?" Naruto asked interestedly.

"I'm not sure it's my place to say anything, but, his brother got in to an accident not too long before you came here to this school. Sasuke hasn't been the same since. Neither has his brother; they're have been all sorts of rumours that Itachi Uchiha is no longer 'alright' in the head – rumours have also been spreading that he has been disowned as he is no longer fit to inherit the company. That's put a lot of pressure on Sasuke. Of course, they're just rumours of course".

"Oh I see", Naruto said sounding slightly upset. He looked at the headmaster blankly. Sasuke had never mentioned his brother had gotten in to an accident; and what did the rumours mean not 'right' in the head?

"I never knew that about him".

"Are you okay? You look slightly put out", Sarutobi asked.

"Oh! Oh no, sorry, that's not it. No, I'm just thinking about something that's all".

"Well, I'll get in touch with Sasuke anyway and await his answer. For now, do your best to stay out of their way. I know it's biased and unfair but I can't change the situation. I hope you understand".

"I understand perfectly sir. It's okay, I get it", Naruto smiled sadly.

"I'm really sorry again Naruto".

The intercom suddenly burst in to life. _"Sir I'm sorry but I tried to stop him but he just walked in anyway and I..."_

The door banged open and there stood Sasori. He walked over and sat down in the chair next to Naruto. He looked sternly at the headmaster who stared back surprised.

"I am here for Naruto; I would like to take him off of school premises for a few hours".

"Who are you?"

"Sasori – I'm a friend of Naruto's. Your school is obviously oblivious to everything that the boy has gone through so I'm taking him away for a bit".

"I beg your pardon, we aren't incompetent".

"Well, you are though or Naruto wouldn't have to continue to face that the people bullying him keep on getting away with hurting him".

The headmaster stared at Sasori and narrowed his eyes slightly before relaxing them and sighing.

"Do you have a valid reason?"

"Organised psychiatric meeting – the details, you do not need to know about".

"Well, Naruto can go then. I'll fill out the slip for him".

Sasori stood up and Naruto followed him. Naruto followed him to his car and got in. they drove off for a few minutes before Naruto started talking.

"Sasori, there is no way you and Dei would let me near a psychiatrist so what is this really about?"

"I want to take you to meet someone at a certain place I think you'll remember. It's not to meet the person in the letter that Dei gave you this morning; that is someone different. I'm beginning a special program for you to help you face your past. It may seem cruel but Deidara, Sakura, Tsunade and even Jiraiya and I agree that you are to do this. It will help you in your recovery. Which reminds me, Jiraiya asked me to give you this".

Naruto took the letter – what was it with him getting letters today? He opened it up and read it.

_Naruto,_

_I'm coming home. I've finished my work and I'm so worried about you. Unfortunately it will take about a week but I just wanted to let you know the good news so you can prepare everything for when I get back, you can come live with me again and I will sort out that stupid bitch you're living with once and for all. I also want to know what has happened to you recently as Jiraiya said something had happened and I'm worried as I don't know what it is. He said he didn't want to write it and send in a letter but something he is going to talk to me about face to face so I can ask you about it as well. I hope you're okay. You didn't have to go to hospital or anything did you? Jiraiya should know that you don't like other people treating you and that I'm your doctor. Then again, with me out here, I guess it can't help it. I just hope you haven't been hurt. _

_Hope to see you soon and I love you very much. I just wanted you to know that. _

_Love from_

_Aunt Tsunade x x x _

Naruto re-read the latter and closed it, placing it in to his pocket. He was confused and happy at the same time. No more, Shizune, no more Orochimaru and no more home from hell. He could finally be in peace again in one aspect of his life. He turned to look at Sasori and smiled slightly – that was until he saw the place he was going to visit.

"Sasori, not there, please not there".

"I'm sorry Naruto but you need help and this is the first place we're going to get it".

- - - - -

Reviews please! (Craving...craving...need more!) xx


	11. Chapter 11

**Heya peeps! XD really happy from all of the reviews I got yesterday and today so it inspired me to finish this chapter earlier than I usually would (besides this one was already half done XD). I really should be getting on with my already late homework essays but I thought I would finish this first (naughty, naughty). **

**Just a note, I thought I would like to point out that I am quite sentimental and nostalgic and all that kind of feeling so I know how Naruto feels here – its an interesting place for them to go but Naruto remembers the place well and it makes him remember all the happy times with his parents and how he's missed out on a happy life; it was snatched away from him at too young an age. **

**Enjoy the update! xx **

Chapter 11

Sasori held Naruto's hand as they walked up to the café – Café Metro. It was an interesting café at any least – white and blue checked tablecloths were thrown over scruffy wooden tables and the chairs had matching checked cushions on them. The place was painted white with a light wooden floor and the atmosphere was friendly and calm – well except for Naruto.

"Why did you have to bring me here Sasori?" he whispered, scared.

"To meet someone".

Naruto stared around the café as Sasori walked to find a free table. Memories swirled through his mind; the place hadn't changed much in the eight years or so since he was last here. He looked over to the table by the window, and saw him and his parents eating and laughing. Then his mother opened her mouth to sing. Naruto clapped his hands on his ears so he wouldn't have to hear it.

"Naruto, you okay?"

He shook his head.

"Well, come on, this table is free", Sasori walked over to the table he was just looking at – noticing it was free. It was just getting worse. He walked over and sat down and closed his eyes. the memories wouldn't fade.

For every Sunday of his life with his parents, Naruto was taken to Café Metro for breakfast. They would always order the same thing – croissants with jam, pain au chocolats and banana flavoured milk. Then they would sit and talk and play fun crosswords and word-searches and puzzles and his mother would always sing her favourite song – a song she loved and reflected with her.

"_Mummy, why do we always order the same thing?" _

"_To make a memory sweetheart"._

"_What's a memory?"_

"_Something happy you can remember forever". _

But it was a lie.

Naruto lay over the body of his dying mum, crying his eyes out, the blood mingling with the tears on his face. She choked on blood but she still whispered in her soft sweet voice, the lyrics to the song to comfort him.

"_Sweetheart, just think of the happy times, don't worry about us; just remember those memories". _

Every time he heard that song he would run away – no matter who he was with, where, when, whatever the case. He couldn't bear to hear the lyrics again; he no longer wanted to remember the memories – the so called happy feelings of the past – the ones that were still killing him inside. They were even worse since Neji and Shino showed him that newspaper clipping – he couldn't get it out of his head. It was haunting him.

"Sasori, please can we leave. Please", he begged, getting up from his seat.

"I'm sorry Naruto – it may seem cruel but it's for your own benefit".

It was at that point that someone jumped and hugged him. "Oh Naruto, I always wished you would stop by this café again". The man hugged him tight whilst Naruto felt confused and worried. Who was this guy?

He looked in to his face; he almost immediately recognised him: the long grey hair tied up in a ponytail; the round glasses, the purple clothes. Naruto panicked; he felt joy, sorrow, fear and anxiety all at once. As well as ordering the same foods and sitting in the same seat, they were always served by the same person. They had built up a friendship with him as well.

"Do you remember me?" he asked hopefully.

"You're...Kabuto!"

"Yes you did remember! That's fantastic!" he hugged Naruto again and sat down at the table with them.

"I've always wanted to see you again Naruto. Straight after I heard the news I rushed to find you but you were already in care. If it were the case, I would have looked after you despite not being related and being too young, but I was someone you knew and trusted. It's been so long".

"Kabuto...I...really can't be here...it's too painful...I'm sorry". Naruto got up and Sasori gently grabbed his hand. Naruto stopped and stood still.

"Naruto, its time for you to face your fears. Kabuto wants to help because he cares, he's been so worried for so long. Please, just think about this as some alternate form of therapy; you need it. Or me and Dei will have to really take you to see someone".

A tear slid down Naruto's cheek. "I don't want therapy – I don't need therapy. I'm fine".

"To hell you are Naruto! Come on Naruto, you're strong – you can do this".

"Just promise you won't sing the song – anything but that song. If you sing that song, I will break".

Sasori turned to Kabuto who shook his head.

"We won't Naruto, we promise", Kabuto said.

"You will eventually have to get over your fear for that song soon but we'll leave it until you are ready to face it Naruto. Kabuto is only one of those few people who knew you as a child before the incident and so he is a key person in your step to recovery. I really want to help you now – I've seen you suffer for so long and I will not let you get hurt any more", Sasori said, staring at him softly – a look he reserved for only him and Deidara.

Naruto wanted to cry. He sat down and hugged Sasori.

"You do know Deidara considers you our son right?"

Naruto laughed softly and hugged him again.

"So Naruto tell me how you've been lately".

"Do you want the brutal honest truth or some other form of the truth? The brutal truth may cause you to hear things you don't want to hear".

"Well I hope you can trust me enough so you can be honest".

"Well, I live with an alcoholic abusive guardian, I'm bullied at school by the school's owners so they don't get punished, I recently tried to kill myself but the bright side is I now have the guy of my dreams who saved me as my boyfriend", Naruto replied.

Kabuto looked stunned.

"It's okay, you can ask questions – I'll answer".

"I...I...you tired to..."

"Well, I had had enough. I'm better now, well slightly". Naruto pulled up his sleeves to show Kabuto the bandages. Kabuto gasped as he stared at them in shock.

"Oh my, what happened?"

Naruto explained everything that had happened to him over the years and Kabuto got more and more worried and shocked the longer he continued.

"Oh Naruto", he whispered when he had finished. There was a tear in his eye as he looked at Naruto. Naruto looked slightly worse for wear with explaining everything. He excused himself to the bathroom. The silence was slightly uncomfortable so Kabuto asked Sasori a question.

"How did you meet each other?" Kabuto asked Sasori. Sasori remained silent for some time. Just as Kabuto was about to apologise, Sasori began his story.

"Well, Deidara my partner runs a local shop – a family business – where Naruto would collect things every morning. Deidara was worried about him – he always looked tired, hurt and physically drained. He even came in bleeding sometimes. One day. He just collapsed in the middle of the shop. There was no one else in so Deidara closed the shop and took him back to our apartment. I got home and found Naruto in our bed, Deidara was taking his temperature. I knew immediately it was who he had been talking about. He saw me and he ran over and told me what happened".

"Was he okay?"

"Yeah poor thing. Deidara sat and watched him the entire time – he was so worried. Despite him being ill, I finally got to meet him. He was running a fever and was sick. He hadn't been eating very well at all. It was obvious that he had no one to care for him. Deidara had all sorts of conspiracies running through his head but he got the truth out of him eventually. Naruto was having a particular bad nightmare when he was still ill – he just woke up and hugged Deidara and he just cried. I came in to see the commotion – he spilt everything that had happened to him; his parents brutal slaughter, how he got his scars, his guardian, being constantly moved around schools because he was being bullied, how he was so far behind in school that the teachers made fun of him, the care home, the care workers, how everybody treated him, everything. The poor kid had bottled up so much that it made him ill. He refused to go and see a doctor or go to the hospital and said he would get better fine in time, except for one person and that she had gone to help others. He kept saying he was all alone and had no one".

"Was this about Tsunade?"

"Yeah, what do you know about her?"

"She was his doctor and a really good family friend. She was the one entrusted with Naruto if anything had happened to them by far. She was so kind as a person and she worked with them in the clinic that the Uzumakis owned. She was trying to get to the East to help out. The Uzumakis would have gone too if they hadn't had Naruto but they always said that having Naruto was the best thing that happened to them".

"Yeah she got through as Naruto's parents died. She said she had to go and she couldn't look after him. Naruto understood though and he's never blamed her for anything though she feels as guilty as hell. She still doesn't know about Naruto's attempt at suicide yet. She's on her way back now so Naruto's hopefully going to be allowed to live there".

"That's good".

"To continue, Deidara hugged him back and told him he had us. We would be there for him – and we were. We were the first people he talked to about being gay. Deidara did the funniest seme or uke quiz on him and turned out he was going to be uke. Deidara just laughed and said, 'You're just like me! But Sasori loves it when I take charge as well'. Naruto laughed; I love Naruto's laugh – it's one of those sounds you just never get tired of – well, just like the sound of Deidara screaming my name", he added and laughed. Kabuto smiled.

"Not afraid of gay people are you?" he asked Kabuto.

"No, not at all. My brother and best friend are partners. I'm married with a kid now but I will always care for Naruto as well".

"Good. Me and Dei care about him so much – he's our son no matter what anyone says!"

_Sasori sighed. Deidara was mad. He had stood up from out of his chair and was glaring at the man in front of him; turning red with anger. Sasori remained seated, though he certainly felt like doing what Deidara was doing. _

"_What do you mean we can't adopt him?" _

"_There are problems with the situation", the man replied looking Deidara up and down with a look on his face._

"_Is it because we're gay?" Deidara asked angrily. _

"_No it's not, Mr Deidara sir-" the man tried to say._

_Deidara stormed out of the man's office. _

"_Shall we fetch him back?" the man asked Sasori. _

"_No, he needs to go blow off some steam – or blow something up", he muttered as an afterthought. _

"_What?" _

"_Nothing". _

"_Well, your sexuality has nothing to do with adopting Naruto, it's just that he already has a guardian and we can't play favourites. She was assigned to him first since Ms Tsunade decided to help out with the civil war. She has precedence over him and his wellbeing". _

_Sasori narrowed his eyes and glared deeply at the man. He looked almost frightened from the intensity of the stare. "His wellbeing? Let me tell you something about that kid alright. You are completely fucking oblivious to what that kid has been through; you don't care, she doesn't FUCKING care at ALL. I have some news for you, WE care: we are the ONLY ones who have truly cared about that kid for a long time. You homophobic bastard! You just don't give a fuck and, you know what, if that kid gets hurt again, I'm marching straight back here and I am going to rain hell on your parade, you got that?" _

_The man looked so scared, he almost wet himself. "Y-yes s-sir. I a-apologise I c-can't d-do anything m-more". _

_Sasori stood up, gave the man one last look and left the building. He found Deidara outside, looking very red. There were several broken things in the vicinity but Sasori ignored it. He put his arms around Deidara's waist and kissed him on the neck. _

"_Don't worry; its fine. He's our son no matter what they say". _

_Deidara smiled slightly. _

"_What's wrong with Deidara?" Naruto asked later that evening when he came to visit. _

"_Don't worry about it – it's his 'time of the month'", Sasori replied, reading the newspaper._

_Naruto looked confused. _

Sasori snapped back in to reality when he saw Naruto had returned, looking slightly pale.

"I feel kinda sick but its okay", Naruto said when he saw the concerned looking Sasori, "It's just from the painkillers I've been taking. Well, anyway, enough about me, how are you Kabuto? You haven't talked much about yourself".

Kabuto told them all about his wife and daughter and his job, generally life had dealt him a good hand. Naruto was happy for him – he hoped that Kelis would not find herself in the same situation as himself. He smiled at Kabuto and continued to ask questions.

_What's this familiar sinking feeling? _Naruto thought.

He tried to take his mind off of it but the pain was just getting worse. Sasori seemed to notice something was wrong.

"Well, Kabuto I think its time I take Naruto back to school – I took him out for this meeting".

"Oh of course, education is important", Kabuto said smiling and pushing his glasses back on the bridge of his nose.

"Well, goodbye Kabuto, I look forward to keeping in touch this time. Leave your contact details with Sasori as he will be the one to get in touch with you – I can't".

"It's okay Naruto, I understand your situation and I wish you luck to getting away from her. Sasori has my details already". Kabuto hugged him and waved goodbye as he and Sasori left the café.

"Sasori – I really don't feel good".

"I know. That's why I'm taking you to the hospital".

"Not there again".

"I've been over this Naruto – you are no longer going to suffer. Unlike when I first met you when you absolutely point blank refused to go, you are going whether you like it or not and that is final".

"Wow, you certainly didn't have the guts to do that when you first met me".

"That's because I was worried you were going to puke on my shoes", Sasori smirked. Naruto laughed. He coughed in to his hand and saw red flecks on his skin. He was confused – what was going on?

They reached the hospital and the doctor examined Naruto, conducting a few tests. Naruto squirmed and tried to get out of them as best as he could but Sasori threatened him with not buying him his daily goodies from Deidara's shop if he didn't stop. He sat and waited in the waiting room for a little while before the doctor came back.

"Naruto, nice to see you but I wish it wasn't so soon after being discharged. Well, I have concluded your suffering from Hemoptysis, coughing up blood, though I don't know why. You have been tested negative for pneumonia and tuberculosis which are the most common causes and the other illnesses related to the symptom. I would like if you came to see me regularly along with the scarring, for this as I would hate for it to turn serious".

"Thanks doctor. I'll probably see you again soon".

"Why do you always have to give me causes for worry, Naruto?" Sasori asked in the car on his way back to drop Naruto off at school.

"Well, I'm sorry; it's not my fault bad things happen to me", Naruto replied almost sulkily, smiling slightly at Sasori. He smiled back and dropped him off at the school gate.

"Do you want to pick you up later and drop you off?"

"No, its okay, I'm going to visit Sasuke's grandmother as apparently she wants to meet me".

"I'm not sure".

"She's okay with our relationship so it's okay".

Sasori relaxed, but only slightly. "I'll walk you up here if you want".

"No, I'll walk. You can wait and watch if you want but class is on so they won't see me. I'm going to pay a visit to the old man first and then go see Jiraiya. I've got music today as well which I'm looking forward to. So I'll see you later on when I visit you and Deidara".

Naruto smiled and waved at Sasori who smiled slightly as Naruto made his way back up the path towards the school.

- - - - -

Reviews please! (More...more...) Review monster needs feeding again xx


	12. Chapter 12

**How long has it been:S Well, it's the holidays and I have a ton of homework to do but screw it it's the holidays! I'll do last minute as per usual XD hopefully I can use this time I've been given to do some thorough note writing with my new writing notebooks given to me for Christmas by two of my friends; Love you Sarah and Anna! (Though they don't have FF so they will never see that :() and hopefully that will lead to some updates!!! **

**But anywho, enjoy the chapter and review please! xx**

Chapter 12

"Ahh nice to see your back Naruto", the headmaster welcomed Naruto back as he sat down on the chair in his office he was in a few hours before. "I have good news. Sasuke agreed to my proposal and will accompany you around school and even walk you home. He was most enthusiastic about that".

Naruto smiled.

"And also I hear that the rehearsals for the show are starting. I'm very much excited – it's the first year our school will enter in the competition and Kurenai was so adamant we enter this year with all the fresh talent we have. She was also very excited about you and Sasuke being very keen on the project. I may come down to see later, if I finish with all this paperwork", he chuckled slightly and Naruto smiled, nodding.

"That would be nice sir", Naruto replied.

"Which reminds me, how was the session?" Sarutobi sat back on his chair and placed the tips of his fingers together.

"It was okay; I managed to open up about some things. I had a hospital appointment as well so I was a little longer than anticipated".

"That's fine. We need for you to get better after all. Well, everyone is in the main hall to start practising so make your way down and you'll be fine. Good luck with your first practice and have fun with your studies!" Sarutobi smiled as Naruto got up and waved when he left the room.

He walked down to the main hall silently in thought about his meeting with Kabuto. After all, he had managed to explain to Kabuto what had happened since they last met. Kabuto's mind would finally rest having known that Naruto was at least alive, though not so well. He hoped he hadn't put Kabuto through too much today.

Naruto arrived at the main hall to see everyone working in their groups – Sasuke was sat talking to Kurenai on the steps leading to the stage, strumming his fingers on the guitar strings in some form of his own melody, lost in thought. Naruto walked on over to them.

"Ahh! Naruto, here you are".

Sasuke snapped back in to reality and looked up to Naruto, who gave him a quirky half smile and a little wave with his fingers.

"Okay, you two can start your practising. You can go on the stage to help you get a feel for what you're doing. Don't plug in to the amps or use the microphone, just stick to normal volume for now". Kurenai walked on over to help another group. Sasuke walked up the steps with Naruto.

"Where'd you go?" Sasuke asked.

"Sasori took me away to an alternative therapy session halfway through my talk with the headmaster".

Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"I went to a café in other words".

Now Sasuke looked really puzzled. Naruto giggled at him.

"Come on, we've got work to get done".

Sasuke nodded, "What do you want to play?"

"I don't mind, anything. I'm going to hold the microphone but I won't turn it on if that's okay".

"Sure".

Sasuke began to play the introduction and Naruto immediately recognised the song and began to sing. As he sang, he noticed that the room steadily began to grow quieter.

"Over and over,  
Over and over,  
I fall for you.  
Over and over,   
Over and over,  
I try not to.  
Over and over,  
Over and over,  
You make me fall for you.  
Over and over,  
Over and over,  
You don't even try..."

"So many thoughts that I can't get out of my head,  
I try to live without you,  
Every time I do I feel dead.  
I know what's best for me,  
But I want you instead,  
I'll keep on wasting all my time..."

Naruto continued to sing to the end of the song, knowing that he had some how managed to enrapture the rest of the class in to watching him practice. Kurenai clapped along with rest at the end of the performance. Naruto jumped down from the stage, followed by Sasuke, and walked over to Kurenai.

"Well, done Naruto, Sasuke".

"Well, I can do just as well", Ino sulked.

"I doubt it", some of the other people in the class mocked. Ino started to get angry.

"Well, all of you obviously don't know what you are talking about", she said glaring at Naruto.

Naruto looked affronted; it wasn't his fault. He turned to Sasuke who stared back with a look that clearly said 'Pay no attention to the stupid blonde bitch'. Ino ran on to the stage, beckoning her group to follow her. They followed and soon, Ino was rocking on stage singing. There was no denying – she had a great voice: but she wasn't as captivating as Naruto, where every note that he sang meant something to him. Soon several people began to ignore her and some even began to talk to Naruto instead. He was all too happy to answer their questions, as people were being nice to him rather than nasty. This aggravated Ino even more.

"Why is she so aggressive?" Naruto thought as he stared at the annoyed blonde. Reminded him of Deidara and his 'time of the month'.

Naruto was about to say something to Sasuke when she came over and tried to hit him. Naruto jumped back, dodging, Sasuke jumped in front of him.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to make him pay for upstaging and humiliating me! Won't you help me Sasuke-kun?"

"No. You can't judge him because he's better than you".

"Well, so what if he is? I think I'll just have a chat with two friends of mine and see what they think. I think you'll like that, won't you Naruto?"

Naruto stared at Ino with fear and sadness in his eyes.

"Oh no, you don't back off you stupid bitch".

Naruto turned around to see Sakura stood there.

"Sakura? Don't you have a lesson?"

"Well, it was cancelled and I got a text from Sasori saying you were back in school and he was worried and so I came to find you. And this bitch ain't getting anyone to hurt you".

"I'd like to see you try bitch – you and your massive forehead".

Naruto snapped – he could see the electricity from Sakura's fist; the intensity in her eyes, the way her skin began to slowly darken.

"Uh oh".

Naruto grabbed Sasuke, ran to Kurenai saying they were going to practice in a spare classroom and before receiving an answer ran off. Naruto sprinted as fast as he could. Sasuke followed Naruto and they ended up in the classroom they first practiced in. As soon as they got in, Naruto collapsed against the columns of stacked up chairs from exhaustion.

"What the hell?" Sasuke panted.

"I-if s-someone insults S-Sakura's f-forehead then s-she g-goes c-crazy".

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto put his hand to signal Sasuke to wait; he couldn't breathe let alone talk. Naruto walked over, clutching his side to try to get rid of his stitch. Sasuke walked over to one of the un-stacked tables against the wall and sat on it, leaning back against the wall and beckoning Naruto over. Naruto sat down between Sasuke's legs and leant against him. After several minutes, Naruto's breathing returned to normal.

"Sakura is very concerned about the size of her forehead; don't ask me why I don't know. It looks normal to me but she is so obsessed it is scary. She will go insane and smash everything she sees if someone mentions it. Seeing as I care about you, I took you with me when I ran for cover. That Ino bitch doesn't stand a chance – Sakura unintentionally broke my arm the last time it happened at our old school – part of the reason we moved in the first place and I didn't do anything, I just wasn't fast enough when she threw the chair at the person I was sat next to in the classroom who was the one who happened to whisper about it". Naruto sighed. "Arm's never really been the same since".

Sasuke made a mental note to never insult Sakura.

"Well, we'll be here quite a while before Sakura calms down properly", Naruto smiled.

"I'm guessing so", Sasuke answered.

They waited in silence for several seconds before Sasuke spoke again.

"Did Kurenai realise we can't do anything as I forgot the guitar?"

"I was hoping she didn't notice", Naruto smirked.

"So do you want to explain to me all about this café thing?"

"Did you want to explain what you apparently lied to me about?"

Sasuke didn't talk for a minute before he looked down at Naruto who was looking up at him. Naruto awaited Sasuke's reply and as Naruto was about to say something, Sasuke cut across.

"Before I knew you. Before you came to this school, I was the younger son who my parents never paid any attention to – and I liked that; it meant they would leave me alone to do my own thing and not give me any hassle. It gave me the incentive to achieve what I waned to achieve, to be what I wanted. It meant my dreams fo being a guitarist in a band were possible. But then..."

Naruto remembered the words of Sarutobi.

"My brother had a stroke whilst driving his car – he crashed in to someone else's car and killed them instantly, Itachi went to hospital with severe injuries. He was in a coma for three days. As much as I hated my brother for making fun of me all the time, I was so, so very worried about him". Sasuke inhaled and exhaled slowly before continuing.

"He woke from his coma but the stroke and the crash combined left him with some damage. He's no longer fit to run the company that my parents own and so they disowned him and saved their reputation by pretending Itachi wasn't in the car. Now he lives with my grandmother and she is his full time carer. I'm angry that my parents don't care about him: they don't ask how he is, what he's been doing, they wouldn't care if he died".

Naruto gasped. Sasuke continued on.

"Now my parents are fixated on having me, the son they always liked second best, to run the company and I don't want to. I want to be with you; I want to be in a band and I want to travel so very far away so I never have to see them again. I don't want to run the company but at this point, I don't have a choice.

Naruto listened as Sasuke continued to talk about his parents and what they thought about him and how they would never handle or accept his true sexual orientation.

"And I want you to meet my Nana and my brother today. Be wary of Itachi, he's fragile now. Though oddly enough, with everything that's happened to him, he's become the brother I always wished I would have. It sounds cruel but Itachi beforehand was arrogant, manipulative and malicious, especially towards me. But since the accident he is the sweet brother that I always knew he could be. It's just sad that it was severe brain damage that caused it".

Naruto sat up and turned to Sasuke and hugged him, before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you for telling me the truth", he said smiling slightly.

"Telling you has made me feel a lot better about it actually. Now do you want to tell me what happened today? I can tell it was emotionally straining whatever it was".

Naruto looked down, averting Sasuke's eyes before he explained as much as Sasuke would understand to him about the incident in the café, except about the song – that was something he would never need to worry about. Sasuke seemed to understand how much it shook him up and hugged Naruto tightly. More pain and more suffering but this time it was for good. Sasuke seemed to think that whatever Sasori was doing would help him in the long run and for that he was grateful.

Naruto felt horrible – he just couldn't bring himself to mention the doctor's appointment and the coughing up blood. He also couldn't seem to mention Orochimaru either. He couldn't understand why he had to keep it a secret from him; perhaps he didn't want to seem so pathetic? He hated how reliant and dependant he was on so many people. As Naruto was lost in thought, he felt warm lips touch his as Sasuke kissed him softly. Naruto relaxed and his worries seemed to vanish. He loved when he was with Sasuke – only he could wash all the bad stuff away and leave him the happiest he had ever been.

Suddenly the door slammed open and Naruto jumped on to the floor and they watched as Sakura walked in. Her hair was slightly out of place but otherwise she looked perfectly normal – well as normal as she could be.

"Well, I'm glad I sent that bitch to the see the nurse. Oh come on, so I made her nose bleed, I was going easy on the stupid blonde! Mind you, she can sure as hell bite". She helped up her right hand to see that it was bandaged up. Kurenai walked in.

"Naruto, are you okay? You look kind of pale".

"I'm fine; has any of you got a tissue? I feel like I'm about to cough", Naruto asked.

Kurenai handed some over and Naruto covered his mouth and began to cough in to them.

"So what have you two been doing here, **without** your guitar?" Kurenai asked. Sasuke grinned mischievously. Naruto stopped coughing and hid the tissues in his pocket, wiping his mouth with his hand.

"Okay you guys, I have high hopes for you in this contest so make sure you practice a lot and don't make yourselves ill", Kurenai looked to Naruto who was trying to stifle his cough. She looked concerned at him, Naruto shook his head slightly and she then left the classroom with a slight nod of her head and a smile. Sakura beckoned the other two out and the bell went. Naruto walked down to the English department to talk to Jiraiya. On the way they bumped in to Zaku and Dosu who stared at him oddly. Naruto gave them a blank stare in return. They walked off leaving the two to whisper about him. Naruto ignored them.

After a lengthy discussion with Jiraiya about Tsunade returning, they left the besotted old perverted man and walked off to lunch. It was then that Naruto bumped in to Neji and Shino – something they had all been desperately trying to avoid. Without saying a word, they walked past; it was like time had stopped still for Naruto who looked in to the eyes of the bullies to see pure hatred. Naruto's eyes, he felt, displayed his sadness of what was going on. As they came closer, Naruto could hear them insult him and Sakura. Naruto tried his best to ignore them but every insult he heard was a stab at his skin. Sakura began to talk loudly over them and Sasuke just whispered to him to ignore them but it was so much easier said than done because fo the fear they struck in his heart. It was like an age before they were out of sight of them. Naruto's breathing became easier and he felt relief reach every part of his body.

"Come on, I'm going to my safe spot – I want to phone Deidara and Sasori. There's something I wasn't to talk to them about", Naruto said starting to run.

They reached the library after Naruto had successfully dodged two attempts at tripping him up. Naruto borrowed Sasuke's mobile and walked over to one of the most secluded corners of the library. Sasuke and Sakura walked away from him to give him some peace.

"Hey Deidara, hey. What's wrong, you okay? Oh he told you about that huh? I just want to talk to you about it and to be honest, it's scaring me. I couldn't stop coughing earlier and my throat feels so sore. Kurenai's worried that it might affect my singing and my performance in the competition. Yuhuh. Is there anyway us three can go and see someone? You know who I'm talking about right? Okay then, I'll talk to you later in. I'm coming around yours after I've been to Sasuke's Nana's house – yeah Sasori knows I told him earlier. Alright then, until then. Love you too daddy, bye bye".

Naruto hung up and giggled at what Deidara had said. He felt he really was there son and proud to be – he wished he could live there with them.

Naruto walked back over to where Sasuke and Sakura were hiding – Sasuke was becoming increasingly frustrated at Sakura – in the girly romance novel section. Naruto giggled at them before getting out his tissues and coughing again. Sasuke looked troubled at him before Naruto smiled and told him not to worry.

It wasn't long until the end of school had approached and Naruto and Sasuke were walking back to Nana's house. They walked down the familiar muddy path before they reached a lone cottage. Naruto smiled – it was cosy and quaint. He looked forward to seeing the decorations inside. As they approached, the door of the house opened and there stood Nana. She smiled: Itachi was stood next to her.

_Wow, Sasuke and his brother look very similar don't they? _Naruto thought. He began to feel shy and nervous.

"Hello deary, so you're the famous Naruto. Come and give Nana a hug – I promise I don't bite", she smiled and Naruto hugged her. She was soft and warm, he liked it. It was like he had expected his own grandparents to feel like. Sadly both his mum and dad were orphans, growing up together in the same care home. His dad's parents ditched him when he was a baby and his mum's parents died in an accident when she was five. He himself went to the very same care home as his parents for some time as he bounced from guardian to guardian, school to school. He had preferred the care home to living with any of his guardians. He had been with Shizune with coming up to five years and he had hated her the most out of them all.

Nana took them inside the house; it was warm and inviting – it gave Naruto the feeling of being welcome. He sat down in the dark living room next to Sasuke. The fire was lit and the chairs were very comfortable, the atmosphere was warm except Nana looked like she was slightly anxious about something. Itachi jumped on Naruto and gave him a big hug.

"You're my brother's friendy friend aren't you?"

"Yes I am".

"Take good care fo Sasuke won't you? He's my favouritest brother in the world!"

Naruto smiled at Itachi who was staring up at him with wide eyes, grinning like a little child. Itachi than squeezed Naruto again and ran to sit back down on his chair. He turned to his brother and started waving at Sasuke to get his attention.

"Hey Sasuke, SASUKE! Guess what? I saw a blue guy today and he was so nice to me! He's the nicest guy I've ever met! And he delivers mail! See!" Itachi held up a letter that was addressed to him. "I don't want to open it because it looks scary", he finished sadly.

"Nana, are his eyes playing up again? Surely this guy can't be blue?" Sasuke whispered to his grandmother.

"I don't know – I didn't see the guy myself. I'm more worried about the letter. Because it was given to him by this nice mailman – I think he said his name was Kisame –"

"Kisame!" Itachi shouted smiling.

"-it looks important and he won't let me open it. It's addressed to him so he had every right to not show me but I think it's about the crash", Nana finished.

"What?" Sasuke said.

"I'm guessing you've explained to Naruto what's happened right? I'm sorry we're talking so seriously deary, but this is really important and we can't ignore it".

"Oh! Don't worry, I understand completely", Naruto replied with a half smile.

"Aww, you have such an adorable smile – no wonder Sasuke fell for you".

"Nana!" Sasuke hissed, his cheeks turning slightly pink.

"Well, anyway, Sasuke, can you please try to persuade Itachi to let us read the letter?"

"Okay then".

Itachi was in his happy daydream, having not paid attention to anything that had been said. He was looking around the room when he heard Sasuke calling for him. He snapped and stared grinning at his brother.

"Heya Itachi! Can I see what Kisame gave you?" Sasuke asked in the same happy singsong voice his brother was talking with – Naruto could see that it was killing him inside.

"Why?" Itachi asked surprised.

"Sasuke wants to see what Mr Kisame has sent – it may be a surprise for Itachi!"

"Oh, okay then Sasuke can read". Itachi handed him the letter.

Sasuke opened it and skim read the contents, all blood left his face.

"It's an appeal about the crash! As Itachi was the one who caused it, he's gotta go and speak about what happened".

"But he had a stroke! He can't remember!" Nana said, starting to get slightly worked up.

"Did the family of the other driver ever get told what happened to Itachi? If that happened then the courts won't know".

"We're going to have to go – I was afraid of this", Nana said quietly.

Itachi looked between Sasuke and Nana and bit his lip; his face fell and a tear slipped from his eye and down his cheek.

"This is about the bad day isn't it?" Itachi began to cry. Before Nana could do anything to try and comfort her eldest grandson, Sasuke jumped and hugged his older brother. He placed his hand on to his head and rubbed softly to try and calm his brother down, tears started to drench his shoulder but he couldn't stand the sight of Itachi crying.

"Come on, you got through the bad day, you can get through this", he whispered.

Naruto sat with Nana and smiled sadly at them.

"Come on Itachi, let's go make some tea and you can talk to me", Sasuke said. He grabbed his brother's hand and pulled him up to follow him.

_No one is going to hurt my brother. I'm going to court with him and Nana and I will make sure they don't hurt him, _Sasuke though as he walked in to the kitchen with his brother.

- - - - -

Reviews would be very much appreciated XD xx


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello! Chapter 13 is up! Neji and Shino hadn't made an appearance in a while and I know it means trouble whenever they do but they are part of the story and are important to it – unfortunately. So, new spark of trouble from them but read to find out what (though I guess it is slightly obvious :S) I also included some stuff about Naruto and Nana too. Naruto hates therapists and the feeling of people interrogating him so that's why he asks Nana to do the same when regurgitating up stuff about himself. Only fair really – I'd do the same thing! **

**Anyway, read and enjoy story readers and I look forward to sticking up the next chapter, it's finally the meeting of the mystery letter sender:) xx **

Chapter 13

Naruto was walking back down the muddy path, feeling broken yet fixed – lost in thought about the events of the day. He finally find out the truth about Sasuke's family and it was nice to hear that he was willing to tell him. Sasuke had been brought up to only show your reflection as the perfect image people want and people expect. But behind that exterior, he had bottled up all his fears and anxieties and had no way to release it. Then when he met Naruto, he finally found someone who was the same, though Naruto went to the limit and tried to kill himself to rid from it all. It told Sasuke that there were people who had it worse than him and he could no longer hide – if he could heal someone the same as him then there was the chance that he could be healed himself.

Sasuke telling Naruto about his brother made him happy that he could be trusted but seeing and meeting Itachi made Naruto realise just how painful it really was for them both. Sasuke was now responsible for everything that had happened to his brother, knowing the truth and knowing the consequences of it; having to act the part of the older brother when he wasn't. Itachi was just like a child; hyperactive, loud, energetic. But he still felt the burden of being the adult he was – having killed some one in an accident that cost him his health and sanity, disowned by his own parents, not remembering much of anything that had happened in his life. With Naruto wishing for the chance to forget, it was painful to see Itachi wishing for the chance to remember.

Now that the Uchihas were going to have to go court, it really put it in to perspective for him – he felt out of place and was considering leaving the family. But when Sasuke took Itachi to the kitchen to talk, Nana began to talk to him instead. It was one of the most enlightening conversations he had in a while; it was like he was talking to someone he really could trust.

Sasuke and Itachi had left and Naruto was sat on his seat, feeling slightly uncomfortable about the whole arrangement.

"So, Naruto, why don't you tell me a bit about yourself?"

"About me, well umm, what kind of things?"

"Anything you'd like to talk to me about. I want to understand you better – your influence is greatly healing that of my grandson and I want it to continue. I expect that he's doing the same to you. You're good for each other and I want that to remain. So tell me something about yourself, anything at all".

"Well, I love to sing. Umm, I ... I love to draw. I...I love astrology – stars are one of my favourite pastimes. When I was still at the care home, after my parents... I used to sneak in to the back garden at night and I used to watch them – I caught seven cold and flu viruses from doing that in just one winter. But I felt if I didn't do that then I wouldn't be able to sleep soundly for fearing that the stars weren't there. It's silly but it's true – when you're a child you believe strange things... I'm sorry I'm babbling", Naruto held his fingers to his mouth and began to bite his nails.

"Naruto, don't worry. I'm here to listen to you".

"Sorry, if you don't mind saying, but can you tell me some stuff about yourself as well? It would make me feel a lot better if I wasn't pouring out things about myself – it would make me think I'm talking to some therapist and that frightens me".

"Well, I married when I was twenty years old, to my husband who passed away after forty seven years of marriage. I had two beautiful children, one son and one daughter. My son got married and had Itachi and Sasuke; him and his wife set up a company with aspirations to use their money to help others less fortunate, but were taken by the sins of greed and they are no longer the people I once knew. I worry for them. My daughter has yet to find herself a husband or have children but she is a wonderful person, working for several charities and making lots of money to help them. She is not rich at all – quite the contrary – struggling for money a lot of the time but she has this peace of mind that I wish my son and his wife were to find and regain. Okay that's it – your go", she smiled sweetly at Naruto, who smiled nervously back.

"Well, hmm, I was raised by my parents until they were murdered by someone, the reason of which I am still uncertain. I was supposed to live with my Godmother Tsunade but her contract to go and help in the Civil War had just gone through and so she went, but I was the one who convinced her to go as I knew I couldn't stop her from doing something she wanted to do. I then lived in the care home that my parents grew up in themselves and I was passed around many different guardians but all of them seemed to think I was very unstable so I was moved back to the care home again. Then I was adopted by Shizune as she saw that because of my seemingly fragile nature, I would easily be used to do her bidding and she could get away with hurting me. Unfortunately I knew she was right, every time she told me I was worthless, I became more and more depressed but I felt I couldn't leave her. I met Sasori and Deidara around that time as well, and they love me as their son. However, I never knew the reason to which I could never live with them. I'm still living with Shizune but Tsunade will be back soon so I will be going to live with her hopefully. Well, okay, your turn".

"I was the youngest daughter with five older siblings and one younger brother. I was an aunt at the age of twelve and my sister, who gave birth to my first niece, died of tuberculosis when I was fourteen – I was the one who took care of her the most as I was the only child who didn't go to school – I was home-schooled. Apart from that, I lived an ordinary childhood of the times, I worked hard for my family. We have lived in Konoha all our lives. When I was eighteen my mother died from a stroke and my father remarried after a year to my stepmother; she was the same age as my oldest brother Hikitsu who was twenty seven at the time. I was twenty when I married as I said and so it was only two years after that I left home. My father died a few years ago and my stepmother just a few months afterwards. All my other siblings, thankfully, are still alive and I looked after my niece until she was old enough to go out in to the world on her own. You might know of her; her daughter works at your school; her name is Kura and she has a daughter Kurenai now. I know Sasuke knows she's related to him but I think he thinks she's from his mum's side as she looks so much like her. I heard she's your music teacher", Nana smiled.

The conversation continued for some time; both Nana and Naruto took it in turns to tell the other a bit about themselves. Naruto liked opening up, it was though he was finally allowed to be himself. After half an hour, Sasuke and Itachi returned. They had brought some cakes and tea with them; Itachi looked slightly happier than before. They sat down and began to talk like nothing had happened before. Sasuke looked slightly strange during the remainder of time Naruto stayed. After staying there another hour and a half, Naruto said he had to leave as he had to go and see Deidara and Sasori. Nana and Sasuke took the dishes and cups to the kitchen. Itachi turned to him and said something that worried Naruto. He looked and sounded rather serious and sad.

"Naruto, I know you are a good person but I think you and my brother need to sort this whole dating thing out – I want you to try and break it off. Because of our parents. I don't know if Sasuke has told you but they will hurt you; Sasuke may have been playing it down as to not worry you, not to scare you, not to hurt you more, but I want you to know the truth before either of you get hurt again. My parents are brutal, vicious people and they will not stop until they get what they want. They want Sasuke to be straight, married with children that are his by blood; they want him to take over the company that they have built and to pass it down to his son when he's old enough. You are not part of their ideal and they will cut you out of it. I'm really sorry that I have to say this but please think about it, do something in secret, do anything but please you need to think this through before it gets out of hand. I don't want to see you and my brother hurt. I'm sorry I had to tell you but you need to know".

Naruto sat there, staring at Itachi blankly; Itachi could see what Naruto was really feeling in his eyes. Itachi had to look away because it was too painful to see. He did not want to be responsible for breaking another person. Itachi jumped and he hugged Naruto.

"I'm really sorry", he whispered in his ear.

"I-Itachi, I understand why y-you said it. But I will think of another way to f-fix this. If I g-get hurt again it d-doesn't matter as long as I d-don't hurt Sasuke", he replied, shaking slightly. He could barely believe what Itachi was saying. Why did everything good have to come with something bad?

And with that, he left. He left giving Nana a hug, he left Sasuke with a hug and a kiss and he left giving Itachi a hug and a nod. They waved him off as he walked away. And he was on his way to Sasori and Deidara's house. He had to see them and talk to them about what happened. But as he walked he felt a familiar sense of fear and he turned around in a full circle but couldn't see anyone. Paranoia was a harsh enemy.

He continued to walk; he carried his school bag on his back and did his coat up together as the cold wind tried to sweep him away. He passed the school, stopped and stared at the building in slight fear. He was afraid of the place and it gave him so many bad memories – taunts and pain haunted the place. He would be glad when he could get away.

Naruto then felt a sharp pain sting his side and he clutched it and saw blood. Blood? Blood? Why was there blood? Why was there pain? What happened?

Naruto turned around and came face to face with Neji and Shino.

"You are so dead Uzumaki", Shino whispered.

"You tried to get us expelled didn't you? Why? Because we are the only ones who know the truth about your parents? We're the only ones who know you killed them?" Neji hissed.

_No I didn't kill them – he killed him; that man; why did he do it? Why do I have to remember? _

Naruto shivered from the cold and the fear that wretched his heart. Why did they want to hurt him so? What had he ever done wrong?

"You're wrong. I didn't kill them, I didn't want them to die!" Naruto clutched his side; the wound was small but it still hurt and blood continued to flow from it. He would need to get it sorted soon. He saw that Shino was the one holding the knife.

"You need to be taught to respect your superiors. Look Uzumaki, we're only trying to show that you're really a worthless piece of scum, that's what you are and you can't deny that at all".

"We're trying to teach you your place. You wouldn't listen when we tried to make it easy for you but now you're just going to have to learn the hard way".

"Why? What did I ever do to you?" Naruto whispered.

"Well simply, you were born Naruto. You weren't born with the right heritage to be in this school here", Neji looked toward the school. It was a rather majestic piece of architecture. "This school is for the great, the talented and the rich, those born from respectable families which is not you. We know about you. You are an orphan brought in to this world by two other orphans. You don't belong here – and neither does your stupid pink haired girlfriend. So we're just trying to make sure you know where you stand in this place. At the bottom", Shino explained cruelly.

Naruto couldn't help but think of Three Days Grace in the situation he was in – their songs practically explained his life.

"Somewhere, someone's gun is laughing,  
It's not what I gave to you,  
It's not what I said,  
We are born like this,  
It's not what I took from you,  
It's not what I stole,  
We are born like this..."

Naruto felt completely helpless and didn't even bother to try and defend himself – they would just enjoy it more if he tried to struggle. They advanced, pushed him around a bit until he ended up on the floor. Then they began to kick him, stamp on him, Shino even cut him a few more times. Naruto couldn't sum up the energy to fight them off, to defend himself at all. He lay on the cold, concrete ground – his bag had been pulled away and thrown to the side – staring up at the stars, tears in his eyes, trying to block out all the pain that he was feeling. What was the point in resisting; it would just make them madder.

Shino kicked the wound he first gave Naruto and Naruto spluttered blood and began to cough. Neji and Shino stopped and watched as Naruto rolled on to his hands and knees and began to throw up the blood.

"Shit", Neji whispered and turned to Shino worriedly.

"Come on, let's run".

Shino ran off. Neji stood, waiting and watched. He looked fearful at the sick blonde boy in front of him and for just a few seconds, wanted to go and help him but he then came to his senses and ran after his friend. Was Neji having a mental relapse or something? Naruto shakily got to his feet and stumbled over to pick up his bag. He wiped the blood from his mouth and began to walk onwards. He wiped the tears from his eyes and staggered on to his destination.

He reached the door to their flat, having already typed in the number combination on the main door downstairs. He collapsed outside the door and tried to sum up the energy to try and ring the doorbell. He collapsed to his knees and slumped slightly against the door. He must have made enough noise because the door opened and he coughed up on someone's shoes.

"Naruto!" Deidara shouted, "Sasori come quick!"

Naruto couldn't focus much and felt himself getting picked up and laid on the sofa. Deidara fetched the first aid kit and began to tend to Naruto's cuts as Sasori closed the door.

"What happened Naruto?" the pair asked, sitting on the floor next to him.

Naruto explained everything that had happened and by the end of it, the pair were furious.

"Why can they continually get away with this? What is wrong with this bloody city?" Deidara was pacing around the living room.

"They run it", Sasori answered livid.

"Sasori, we're going to have to try and do something about this. I can't take this anymore. We're going to have to go to the police".

"Dei, what are they going to do? They'll need evidence and there is no way they'll believe Naruto over them because they are rich, influential people".

"Try answering to all of these cuts and bruises Sasori. We're going to have to think of something – they used a knife this time!"

Sasori stared at his lover's sad but angry eyes and felt completely helpless. All of them, him, Deidara, Sakura and Sasuke, they all maintained that they would protect Naruto from getting hurt again and that's exactly what happened.

"Hey you two, don't worry about it", Naruto answered sleepily from the sofa. Deidara had given him some hot cocoa and a water bottle, so the blonde was beginning to get a little sleepy.

"We are going to worry Naruto. You are our son!"

Naruto smiled – he loved hearing that. It was nice to know that he had a dependable family.

"Well, I don't want to go to the police – I want to go and see Konan", Naruto began to cough again, but this time there was no blood.

"Konan? But you hated Konan", Sasori replied puzzled.

"Yeah I know, but she's good at what she does. You are still friends with her right?"

"Yeah, she came up only the other week to visit. She's on a holiday at the moment and stopped in as she was passing through. She said she'll be back at her home in a few days time. We'll go around then, give her time to settle back in", Deidara said. He nodded at Sasori who agreed.

"Why this sudden interest in Konan?"

"Well since this coughing up blood became more noticeable, I want to go and see her for one of her home made medicines. They did a wonder last time for me when I had that illness".

"Well, I don't know if she has the right kind of cure for this one Naruto, this one is much more serious".

"It was serious then, when I first collapsed in your shop all that time ago and I refused to go and see anyone, you brought Konan up and she healed me practically instantly. Maybe she has something that may not necessarily cure it, but help control it or something. I have to go and see that doctor at Sasuke's parent's hospital anyway so I might as well give it a shot and ask her, despite I don't like her all that much as she's a doctor".

"You really have a vendetta against doctors don't you?"

"Yep – hate them".

"Well, are you going to stay here tonight?" Sasori asked.

"Might as well, I'm going to see the mystery person tomorrow".

"You still haven't figured out who it is? I thought someone as smart as you would have by now", Sasori smirked.

"It's been a very long day; I really haven't had the chance to".

"Maybe it'll come to you in your sleep or something", Deidara suggested.

"Maybe. Is it okay if I sleep here? I'm too comfortable at the moment to get up and move in to the spare room".

"It's fine Naruto, but we're going to be in here for a bit as well if that's okay. If you want to get up and move in there its fine by us", Deidara smiled.

"Fine by me. Hey what were you two doing before I got here? I didn't interrupt anything did I?"

"No, we were just finishing our meal".

"Alright then, as long as I didn't disturb you".

Naruto, Deidara and Sasori sat watching the television like a normal family. Naruto looked around the apartment like he usually did every time he was around. Deidara and Sasori had very different style senses that ALWAYS changed, and they were both quite artistic to a degree so every time Naruto came over, there was almost always a different mural painted on the main living room wall. The rest of the room was painted a neutral colour to help balance it out. Sasori and Deidara's bedroom was a mess of coloured blots. After arguing so much when they first bought the apartment about the décor of their room, both of them just threw paint on the walls, grabbing brushes, dipping them in paint and throwing them at the wall, flicking the bristles and ended up with a very colourful mess room. There was still paint on the floor boards that hadn't quite washed off from the escapade. The mural in the living room this time was a jungle; all shades of green were used in the various foliage and all sorts of bright colours for the petals of the flowers. Naruto, knowing the pair so well, knew that they always represented each other in their work. One time, Sasori had painted Deidara as a bird and Deidara had painted Sasori as a puppet master, holding up Deidara using strings. The work was always to their own taste and not to the taste of others – sometimes Naruto loved it, sometimes he was scared of it, but he never hated it.

Naruto was given the job to paint the spare room, all of the walls, in whatever mural he wanted. Naruto still hadn't completely finished the project but he had managed to finish one wall – it was covered in people, all different ages, ethnicities, gender, getting up to the various activities of life. Deidara and Sasori both loved it very much and couldn't wait to see what Naruto was to paint next. Naruto was busy a lot of the time but he had made the promise and he was going to keep it.

Having rested for an hour or so, Naruto felt up to the task. "Hey, you two, where are your paints?"

"Cupboard in the spare room. Why?"

"I feel like painting".

"Really?" Deidara got excited – he was the more dominant painter as Sasori's job was much more time consuming and pressurizing.

"Yeah, I'll be painting for a bit. Don't sneak a peek; it's going to be a surprise".

"Okay, we'll be in here".

Naruto got up, walked over to his bag and pulled out his sketch book. He flicked through the various pictures of Sasuke and the landscape that he could see through the library window from his favourite seat there until he found the work he wanted to paint on the wall. It was something he had been unconsciously doodling in his lessons recently and he felt he wanted to put it on the wall.

Naruto found all the colours he wanted, turned on the light and began to paint. His palette was full of colour mixing and his arm was tired but he was going to finish the section of the wall before he went to sleep. Maybe he could finish it in the morning and after his meeting with the mysterious letter dispatcher.

"Deidara! Stop sneaking a peek!" he shouted for the fourth time before he finally conceded defeat and left Naruto alone. He was there for several hours and had finished the first section of the wall. It was the wall with the window so it wasn't much work, but Naruto had still cut it in to sections to make it easier. Section one was done – the musical part of himself. he didn't care if it was selfish or made him look vain, but he wanted to draw the different sides of him on the wall – it was something that the both Sasori and Deidara would appreciate seeing as they cared so much. After cleaning up and packing everything away, he walked back in to the living room and found a blanket and some pillows on there. Deidara was just turning off the last of the lights.

"Heya, finished some?"

"Yeah some. I'll be sleeping out here because of the –"

"Paint fumes, I gotcha. Well, sleep tight; you have a big day tomorrow. Sasori and I have already decided we weren't going to let you go to school tomorrow. Your going to meet mystery person tomorrow at half eleven and I'm going to take you there as Sasori has work. I've closed my shop for a bit tomorrow, I've already given notice. So then afterwards, you can come back and finish the spare room mural!"

"Sounds like a plan. Good night Deidara. Good night Sasori", he added a little louder. He heard a muffled 'good night' in reply and gave Deidara a hug before setting up the bed. He saw a spare pair of pyjamas set out for him. it was a good job he had some of his clothes stationed here for just in case reasons – and they were his nicer, more expensive ones – so he could just dress in those tomorrow.

Tomorrow.

_I wonder what it will be like, who is coming to meet me? I can't believe I'm so stupid as to not even remember who it is. But still, they must be someone from the past so if I think hard enough than I could get it right. If not, I'll just wait until I get there. _

Naruto sighed slightly, changed, pulled out the sofa bed and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. It really had been a long day.

- - - - -

Reviews please!

Please

Pretty please? xx


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello people! New chapter up. I was planning this the other day and in turn out I might be able to extend what I had originally up to around 30 chapters in total! I don't know if that's good news or bad news for you but I thought I would mention it anyway :) Something about this chapter, it's the first time I've mentioned the people at the end and I meant to mention them before hand but maybe the introduction here is better, I'm not sure :S. But anywho, enjoy the chapter and I'll try my best to update again soon (new ideas in production and are hopefully up soon) xx**

Chapter 14

Naruto was woken up at ten o'clock by a very tired looking Deidara, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and yawning.

"Did ya sleep okay? Sasori did his best to get ready for work without disturbing you but he even woke me up this morning, cursing his head off because he dropped the kettle and spilt hot water on his himself".

Naruto smiled and replied he had slept fine, smirking to himself about Sasori. The red head hardly did anything clumsy so it meant he was worried about him.

"Well, he wrote a note for you and left it in the kitchen. He wrote me one too -", Deidara blushed slightly pink and giggled like a girl before outright laughing in his face. "Come you dirty minded blondie, go and get ready!"

"How far away is this library?"

Deidara looked at Naruto for a few minutes before he answered the question. It puzzled Naruto slightly.

"Hang on; do you not remember this library?"

"No".

"This means you still haven't worked out who you are meeting have you?"

Naruto shuffled slightly. "No".

Deidara laughed, "Come on and get ready. I'll make you some breakfast as you get dressed. Dress casual, okay?"

"I was planning to".

Naruto dressed in some black jeans and a white t-shirt with an orange logo – the short sleeves were also orange. He grabbed his keys – one for Shizune's and one for Deidara's and Sasori's apartment – and his wallet and shoved them in his pockets before putting his black Vans on with the orange laces.

"Okay breakfast!" Deidara shouted from the kitchen.

Naruto walked in – the kitchen was just as lavishly decorated as the other rooms in the apartment. It was blue, turquoise and white; the walls had aquatic creatures and all sorts of different species of fish painted on them, with bubbles painted on to the white tiles. The surfaces were blue granite but every now and again you could see a bubble painted on them. Deidara had also designed some chopping boards and extra storage containers to fit in with the theme. The two had even painted the floorboards as the bottom of the sea. Deidara had told Naruto the reason that the kitchen was painted as the sea was because that was where he and Sasori had met – by the sea.

"_Granted it was not spectacular in the slightest; I was sat on a crappy picnic blanket on the beach, it was cold and wet and I was staring in to the distance at the sea's horizon, wondering if I should drown myself in it to stop me having to go to one more shop with my sister. Despite my love for shopping for things I actually find interesting, shopping with Machi is a nightmare. Then Sasori was walking along the beach, spotted me and sat down on my blanket – without my permission I hasten to add though I didn't care. And then we started talking. He told me he was only at the crappy place because of his job and I was there because of my sister. We talked for ages. I already knew I was gay at this point so between you and me I just wanted to pounce on the guy", Deidara had giggled, "but he was very, very nice to me so I was beginning to think that he wasn't interested in me and that he was just straight and found someone to talk to. I thought that maybe he thought I was deciding whether I was going to kill myself. But then I got to thinking, why would this very sexy guy come over to me and sit with me for hours if he didn't like me. By then, I was starting to get cold and so he gave me his coat and painted this wonderful scenario in my mind of a tropical sea in my mind, filled with creatures, it was warm and sunny and it was beautiful – just like this room", Deidara said looking all around, "So that's why the room is like this. Well, afterwards, we swapped numbers, met up for a drink later and when my sister found me and him snogging at the bar, she never talked to me again. I hadn't told her about me and she hated gay people so that was the end of that. There you go, what a nice story for you!" Deidara had laughed, though he looked slightly sad in his eyes. _

_To think, it's been a long time since he told me that story and he still hasn't talked to his sister, _Naruto thought. He looked around the walls, the floor on to the ceiling and then walked up to Deidara to collect his breakfast; he had made Naruto some toast and a cup of orange juice.

"Sorry, we haven't been shopping yet", he replied, scratching his heads, eyes closed with an apologetic grin.

"I don't mind, actually it's what I wanted but, it took you that long to make this?"

"Well actually, it took a while to find the bread in the first place".

After breakfast, Naruto walked in to the bathroom – the only room in Sasori and Deidara hadn't attacked with their paints – to clean his teeth. He looked in to the mirror and saw that his reflection looked slightly pale. He thought back to the events of the pervious night and sighed. He then began to think of Neji after they had finally stopped kicking him. The brunette looked generally distressed for several seconds which meant he stayed longer despite his best friends' disappearance. It made him think back too Shizune's almost reluctance to see him hurt when Orochimaru attacked him. Something strange surely was happening if those who were causing him so much pain felt terrible seeing him hurt.

Naruto walked back to the newly made sofa where he was sleeping last night, to sit by Deidara watching the news to check the weather,

"Hey Deidara, why am I meeting this mystery person?"

"It's part of your alternative therapy. It's my go today. And plus, this person has been searching for you for a long time, just like Kabuto".

"Really?"

"Yep".

"Okay, I'm slightly more confused".

Deidara and Naruto set off at quarter past eleven and made their way to Minas Street library. On their journey, Naruto started to recognise shops, buildings, paths, signs and even some of the people. As he walked, time seemed to slow to help him regain some of his memory back.

"I know this place; I know I've been here before".

"Starting to come back then?" Deidara asked.

"Well, it's not somewhere I went with my parents otherwise it would be painful for me to come here. But I don't feel pain; I feel some sort of longing to come here. I feel like I should have come here a long time ago. It's not related to my parents, I know that for certain, but for a long time after my parents' deaths, I don't remember much as their death really affected me badly; both physically and mentally scarred for life from it. it's not fun at all to have huge parts of your past lost no matter if they are good or bad memories".

Deidara nodded sadly.

"I know this place, I know this guy".

"Guy, did you say?"

"Yep".

They turned around the corner and Naruto approached the building – it was one of the biggest buildings he had ever seen and it was so majestic and very grand. The exterior was of stone, with pointed arches and stained glass windows – it looked almost like a church with its high steeples and various sculptures on the outside. Memories of the interior, however, began to flood in to Naruto's mind. Naruto stopped, stood still for a minute – Deidara began to look a little confused. They were quite a long way from the entrance to the library. Naruto could see people entering and leaving the building and could also spot those that were just stood waiting.

Naruto gasped and sprinted off. He could hear Deidara call and shout to wait for him but Naruto continued to sprint as fast as he could toward the entrance. He slowed down slightly and jumped in to the arms of a pale red-haired teenager who returned the hug surprised but just as forceful.

"Gaara! Gaara! Gaara! Gaara! Gaara!" Naruto squealed.

"You guessed right", the teenager replied, his words muffled in Naruto's t-shirt. Naruto unhooked his legs from around his waist and jumped off of him.

"It's been years since I've seen you! How are you?" Naruto asked happily and slightly out of breath.

"I'm okay, fine actually. But enough about me; how are you? Are you okay? I heard everything that's happened to you from Deidara and Sasori! Are you alright? Can you remember how overprotective I was and still am of you?" Gaara replied, hugging Naruto again softly.

Naruto was so happy to see Gaara. It really had been years. Gaara was the only friend Naruto had made while at the care home; he was two years older than him and fiercely guarded Naruto from the other children that picked on him. Gaara was an outcast from the other care children, having estranged himself from them after being in café so long. Eventually, all the friends he had made when at the care home were moved to new homes and only Gaara remained. So he didn't talk to any of them and got in to a lot of fights with them; he was also bullied at school by the local children by being the only care child that hadn't moved schools from being fostered, the same bullies picked on Naruto when he arrived as well. Gaara had protected him from it all by taking him to his favourite place – the library. The library was, like it had always remained for Naruto, his shelter from those who hurt him – even to the present day.

Naruto turned from looking at the building to see Deidara had finally caught him up.

"Man you run fast when you're determined", he huffed and wheezed, clutching his side trying to get rid of his stitch.

"Well I don't know about you but Deidara looks like he could use a rest so why don't we go and sit in our usual section? They have a café as well now but I kinda want to go up there first, if that's alright".

"Yeah sure, I want to see too", Naruto agreed. Gaara took Naruto by the hand and led him and Deidara to the section that they sat in to escape the bullies. As they walked, Naruto looked around at all the books; the massive solid oak bookcases reaching to around 20ft high completely crammed full of manuscripts of every shape, size and magnitude. Every step they took, Naruto remembered something that had happened at the library: Naruto and Gaara sat behind the chairs, worried the care children had finally found their hiding place; Gaara falling down the stairs, spraining his ankle; Naruto staring at the view from the chairs and seeing the grand houses – he never knew that Sasuke was actually someone who lived in one. Naruto began to wonder how he could ever have forgotten Gaara, after all that he did for him – they had shared so much. He began to feel guilty about it. They had shared a room at the care home together for years and they had lost contact with a click of his fingers – but then again, that had happened every time he had been fostered. But he was always reunited with Gaara in the end and that was all that mattered. What disturbed Naruto was that he still couldn't remember really anything that had happened at the care home at all except for Gaara. It was the one part of him he didn't understand – well and some other parts. He shuddered to himself and carried on climbing the staircase.

"So Gaara what have you been up to?" Naruto asked, trying to distract his mind from his memory.

"Not much", he whispered back, "Been pretty easy going – I've finally left the care home and got in to Konoha University on a scholarship for English Language and Literature and I'm sharing a room with a guy called Kankuro. Finally on my own away from the rules and stuff, it's great fun! Oh here we are".

They reached the manga, comic and sci-fi section of the library. It was almost completely empty except for one small child engrossed in a book, the rest of the series in piles around him, ready to read. They sat on the chairs – they were still the same ones as before, with all the rips and loose seams on the sides.

"Look, our engraving is still here", Gaara said, pushing back one of the panels on the bookcase until Naruto could see the initials carved in it – N.U and G.S. Gaara didn't have a last name at first, he made one up for himself when he was younger. His story at the care home was a sad one. He was basically the product of a rape. His mum was raped by his dad and she died in childbirth being only sixteen years old. Gaara was told by one of the care workers that the only reason he was alive was because his mother was a catholic and did not believe in abortion. Gaara never really seemed to get over how some of the care workers treated him because of how he was conceived and what his father had done and vowed that if he ever found out who his dad was, he would kill him. Naruto understood how he felt by that – if he ever met the person who killed his parents, he would kill him.

Naruto talked to Gaara for a long time, sat in the same chairs they had set in so many years ago. Despite it being three years since he last saw him, it felt like forever for Naruto. His memory was bugging him. Why couldn't he remember anything? Gaara explained a lot about the course he was taking and his room mate who seemed to be a complete computer whiz. However, he seemed to refrain from mentioning much about the care home, the one thing he almost desperately wanted to know about. He couldn't bring it up that he had forgotten about him and he couldn't bring up that he seemed to know nothing about what happened for eight years of his life. After a few hours or so, Gaara took Naruto away with Deidara following them.

"So hold on, how did you manage to get in touch with my better set of parents?" Naruto asked.

"Well, I was searching for you down at the care home and Deidara happened to be there actually".

"What? Why were you there Deidara?"

"I was actually trying to find out if they had any records of you left there".

"I can't remember where the building is", Naruto confessed biting his lip.

"You can't?" Gaara asked.

"No. For some reason it seems to have slipped my mind for the moment", Naruto white-lied.

"Well, I actually have to go to class but I've left my details with Deidara and Sasori but I want to meet up with you again as soon as possible. There is still so much left to talk about", he said. He hugged Naruto again who embraced how warm he was and Deidara and he were left stood in the library section. Naruto watched until Gaara was out of sight before a tear he had been holding back slipped down his cheek.

"Naruto?" Deidara said questioningly.

"W-why?"

"Why what? What's wrong?"

"Deidara, why can't I remember what happened those eight years?"

"What?"

"I can't remember anything that happened those eight years I was at the care home being passed around those guardians. I tried so hard to remember whilst talking to Gaara. I remember Gaara but I don't remember anything else, I can't even remember what my social worker looks like or even if it's a man or a woman".

"Naruto, that's quite serious".

"It is?"

Deidara nodded. Naruto just stared at him.

"You will tell me if something is going on right Naruto?"

Naruto paused before he smiled at him. "Of course I will".

Deidara nodded at him before walking off to go home. Naruto walked beside him, lost in thought. Why was it that he couldn't remember anything?

_**Well we have taken some of your memories you know? **_A hyperactive girly voice whispered in his ear that was tinted with an uncontrollable excitement.

**It's not like you can pretend we're not here. We've been here for eight years now. **The girl had a slighter calmer voice and seemed much friendlier.

_**Yeah, come on, sooner or later we will come out in you. **_She had wild untamed red hair shoulder length and fiercely red eyes. Her skin was pale and she had a slender figure. She was the same age as him but had a lot more fire and passion then he realised.

**Can't wait to see what the outside world is like with your eyes. **She had blonde hair down to her stomach and light green eyes. She seemed quite small and frail almost like a child despite being older than Naruto.

_**No matter what kiddo, we are here to help you. You don't have to do your best to shut us out. **_She said softly despite her anger.

**We are here to help you out. Don't suffer alone. **She smiled at him.

"Hey? Naruto? You okay in there?" Deidara asked concerned.

Naruto shook his head as though shaking his hair out of his face and smiled at Deidara. "Come on, let's go back. I want to do some painting".

"Okay then".

- - - - -

Reviews please, all will be appreciated :) Review monster would like a review cookie xx


	15. Chapter 15

**A few notes before you read. **

**PLEASE READ THIS ONE (at least)! The eight years that I talked about in the last chapter include the ones he has spent with Shizune too. I meant to write five excluding the three he's spent with Shizune but they technically do count also, so I just wanted to make that clear. Naruto's having his memories taken so he only remembers up to a certain point before the attempted suicide for reasons you'll find out later (maybe). So he's technically been in care for eight years but fostered with Shizune for three. Just wanted to clear that up. **

**Also, if you have played FFVII then you will know what the clues are – well I hope – but I'm such an FFVII nerd that I had to put them in, so this is a kind of disclaimer that I didn't make them up :)**

**Also in this chapter (though this maybe counted as a slight spoiler) you learn where Naruto was that day that Sasuke went to visit Itachi and Nana. It's slightly odd, but I didn't mention it before for strict reasons, that I was including it here. You'll find that a lot of this story is linked in an unusual way, like the part with Naruto and Kankuro – some things that even I don't really realise until I'm re-reading chapters again to check everything. Just goes to show I haven't planned everything to the most meticulous detail. :P**

**This chapter reflects a bit about the care home and bit more about Gaara and Kankuro; they have a slightly weird relationship for people who met each other not too long ago but its the kind of relationship I have with my friend Megan who I love ever so much! (Read MerishNara's stories and I'll love you unconditionally!) We talk about everything and she is the nicest, sweetest, kindest, funniest more awesome person on the planet! (And she'll read this and be all proud of herself :P) and that's the kind of relationship that Gaara and Kankuro have. And they aren't brothers in this story and they are not a pairing either also. Just really good friends. You'll probably find out more about them later on. **

**I've said way too much really, I blabbered, (again) :S, but yes, anyway, do enjoy the next chapter! xx **

Chapter 15

Gaara dumped his keys on the side and fell on the sofa of the small apartment.

"Yo, how was class?" asked a voice that could not be seen.

Gaara grunted in response.

"Usual then?"

"Yeah".

It was at that point that a head popped up from behind the kitchen counters. The guy had scruffy brown hair, slightly damp in places from where the guy had left it to dry naturally, the same light green eyes as his own and purple paint on his face. He had walked over and handed him a sandwich and a can of coke. Gaara took it without getting up and proceeded to eat the sandwich, taking a sip of his drink every now and then. Kankuro flopped on to the chair next to him and surveyed their small apartment. The rules were they weren't allowed to paint it so the two were stuck with a boring neutral colour theme. It had an open plan kitchen and living room and basic furniture. There was one small bathroom and two small bedrooms. It was an okay place for two broke university students to live.

"So are you going to tell me what's bugging you or do I have to sit on you?" Kankuro asked after Gaara had finished the snack he made for him.

"You'll have to do a lot better than that", Gaara replied.

"Suit yourself", Kankuro said and dived on the redhead, squashing him down flat in to the sofa until he heard groans of defeat from him. Kankuro got off of Gaara and sat next to him as the redhead straightened himself out and made himself comfortable, leaning against the arm of the sofa and facing Kankuro who was waiting patiently for him to start.

"Well I told you all about me being in care seeing as you have this annoying need to know everything about me, and I told you about the little blonde kid, Naruto, I used to look after whilst I was there. Well, I met up with him today before class for a few hours".

"Oh, that's why you left so early this morning. I was surprised to see you had left before I got up which is something in itself".

Gaara grunted at him.

"So how is the kid?"

"He recently tried to kill himself".

"What?!"

Gaara nodded, looking down at the floor.

"You're serious? What?"

"Well, I knew when I first got in contact with Deidara and Sasori; these are this couple who have sort of adopted him as their son despite that he doesn't live with them. But it only just seems to be sinking in after I met up with him. I could see the bandages on his arms; he was wearing a short sleeved t-shirt. He made no attempt to cover them up. It really hurt to see him like that but he seemed so happy at the same time – it was strange".

"That kid with all the talent? How could he want to kill himself?"

"Did I tell you why he was in care?"

"I don't recall you did, I think you just said he was in care with you".

"Well, his parents were murdered in front of him when he was eight years old", Gaara paused as he heard Kankuro gasp, "And he was scarred across his face, it makes it look likes he whiskers. Three scars on each cheek like this". Gaara drew the scars on to his own face with his finger. "Yeah we were in care together, he was moved in to my room. And I looked after him all the time he was there. He was there for some time before he was fostered. He was back within a few weeks. He wasn't good enough to fill the place of the couple's child. He didn't particularly care though; he didn't want to be with them. He told me he wanted to stay with me".

Kankuro nodded at him.

"Well, he was fostered how many times more? I can't remember but he always came back, dumped again. I could tell it hurt him every time it happened. I couldn't blame them for wanting him though – he is so adorable. But he was a mess: emotionally, mentally, and even physically sometimes. He got ill a lot. He was just a broken person. And then this Shizune came. I didn't like her as soon as I met her but she seemed to want to take Naruto with her. I knew she just wanted someone with broken spirits that she could abuse and take advantage of. But when she learned his last name she reacted quite oddly. She said she HAD to have him and I could see this odd intent in her eyes. Well, after she took him, I never saw him again. He promised to try and get in touch but he never did. And so I kept going to that library just to see if I could find him".

"Why didn't he get in touch?"

"She abused him. She threw stuff at him – glass – called him names, apparently she knew his parents and hated them which is why she seemed to revel in it. She just did what she could to break him more than he already was. It wasn't just that either, he was being attacked at school too. He was finally accepted in to that Konoha Elite School, place thing. Along with Sakura too. I was happy when I heard that but apparently two boys have been making his life hell, beating him up and stuff. Me and him always had problems with bullying but for me it's stopped as I have you and the others. But for him, it just goes on and I feel so angry at myself that I haven't managed to protect him from the bullies like I promised I would".

"Oh I see", Kankuro said.

"And one day, these fucking pricks brought the article that had his parents' murder in and they taunted him with it". Kankuro stared hard at Gaara as he spoke, as if he couldn't believe it. "He hit them both, ran off in fear and slit his wrists in the toilets. He was found just in time and taken care of by the guy who is now his boyfriend apparently. He had a crush on the guy who had one him and they got together because of it. But the stress of everything that had happened to him. I also can't believe that he found some kind of parents. He befriended Deidara and Sasori when he collapsed in the shop that Deidara owns and they were friends ever since. I think that happened just after he left for Shizune's".

"Man this kid has had a tough life".

"Apparently, it's getting better for him. He has Sasuke now, he's going through some alternate therapy programme and apparently I'm part of it. Meeting me will help him again. Sasori and Deidara decided they needed to help him overcome everything before he could properly heal. But I just can't believe how he's gone through all that and I've done fuck all to help". Gaara slammed his fist on the small coffee table in front of them. He told Kankuro all about what had happened at the library that morning

"Hey chill out man, this is not your fault. And this Naruto kid doesn't seem like he would blame you either. Don't beat yourself up about it and be happy that's he found you again and wants to see you again. It looks like he still cares this much about you".

"I just couldn't bring myself to mention anything about the care home either – especially with Deidara there. I don't know if he's heard of everything that's happened there. With the doctors, the therapists, the social workers, everyone. I don't know. But I just want to talk about it with just him. I'll call them again later and set another date". Gaara nodded at Kankuro who looked out of the window.

"Hey dude, you might wanna get some sleep its going to be dark soon".

"Alright, I'm going to get some kip. You ponder on what I just told you and see if you can come up with some good advice for me later. Do you want to meet him sometime?"

"Yeah that would be great".

"Alright, you think remember?"

"Right-o, Gaara". Kankuro picked up the plate and can and walked over to the kitchen as Gaara made his way to his room. His room was plain, just like the rest of the apartment and made him think of the room he had at the care home – well, before he painted over everything. He had just found as much paint as he could and painted random blocks of colour all over, flicking it, making wavy lines, shapes, anything. He created a colourful mess all over the walls and some flecks had managed to catch on to the ceiling. It was his attempt to brighten up his life and the room he had occupied at the care home for ten years. After all, who would want a kid who was the result of rape? He had refused to paint it back to the other colours and the care homes' empty threats to paint it back again failed and so it remained that way. He had his own room, what did he care? Ironically though, after he made his first attempt to brighten up his life, his new sunshine moved in to his room just a few days later.

Gaara had just come back from school, ran up to his room and jumped on his bed – it was his routine for when he reached the care home every day. He would usually scream out his hate and agitation but this time he couldn't. He had rolled on to his side and saw that there was an extra bed in his room, and a small blonde boy sat on top of it. He stared at the blonde oddly. He was going to say something when he noticed that the blonde had bandages on his face. His sun coloured hair stuck up oddly and his bright blue eyes were not filled with fear like the other kids were, but with intrigue. He looked at the small redheaded boy with a blank expression – as though he was wondering if he should do something.

Gaara was about to speak up when a woman walked in to the room; she had short black hair, gelled in to spikes, with olive green eyes hidden behind thick round glasses. She was wearing an emerald green, short-sleeved t-shirt with the care home logo on it that clashed horribly with her eyes and some black combat trousers. She was Gaara's and Naruto's new social worker.

"Ahh, I see you have met each other. Okay, good. Gaara, come out in to the hallway with me" she said and beckoned him out. Gaara walked out, clearly intending to yell at her for placing someone else in to his room but she cut him off before he could say anything.

"I mean it this time Gaara, be nice to him. He's much more fragile than the other boys you have shared your room with", she lowered her voice so that it was barely a whisper, "His parents have just been murdered and the murderer scarred his face. He can't talk at the moment from the emotional distress. Please look after him". She looked Gaara in the eye and saw there was some sort of kindness. It looked like she had taken his words to heart.

Gaara walked back in to his room and sat on his bed. He stared at the blonde boy opposite him and couldn't figure out why the blonde was there. Why was the tiny blonde boy still alive? He must be alive for some reason and Gaara was determined to find out. Who would kill the parents but not the child? Surely there was no logic in that?

So Gaara began to talk to Naruto. He talked to him, asked him questions, but knew that it was going to remain one sided for sometime. As much as Gaara could see the blonde wanted to answer some of the questions – the easier ones – he just couldn't seem to speak. He looked like he was almost debating with someone else what his answer should be. Gaara decided to make it his goal to get Naruto to talk.

Gaara remembered the first time the blonde truly smiled at him – it was the most beautiful smile he had ever seen; coy yet vibrant and it was him who had made it happen. He had gotten the adorable child to smile and that's when Gaara had realised that that was the purpose of Naruto being alive: it was to be a shining light in his eyes and to help him see the world in a better view. To him he was the little brother he never had, the friend he always wanted and the help he needed. Gaara could not wait to hear the blonde's voice.

He didn't know it at the time but it would be a further three months from that point before Naruto said his first words to Gaara. The other care children would tease Naruto for not being able to speak which made the problem worse for him. Naruto continued to close himself away from everyone except Gaara. Despite not being able to talk, Gaara seemed to perfect knowing what Naruto wanted to say from the expression on his face. He couldn't believe how long it had been that he had lasted without that smile, without that voice, without that sunshine in his life.

Gaara walked over to his alarm clock, set it whilst kicking off his shoes. He fell on to the top of his duvet, not bothering to get changed and lay there. He gently closed his eyes and fell in to an uneasy slumber. it wasn't long until he started to see flashes of images, all memories of what happened at the care home and all containing Naruto: Naruto laughing, crying, in pain, having fun, angry, joyous, thoughtful, blank and even asleep. Then he saw Naruto's face as he waved goodbye for the last time.

"_No don't go! I won't see you for three years". _

"_Don't worry, I'll keep in touch – I promise". _

Gaara awoke in a cold sweat to the sound of his alarm.

It took so long to see,  
You walked away from me  
When I need you  
Wake up, I'm pounding on the door,  
I'm not the man I was before,  
Where the hell are you?  
When I need you.  
Wake up...

Gaara slammed his hand down on the alarm and stared out of the window. It was dark. Gaara got up and walked to the living room. Kankuro wasn't there so he walked to his bedroom: a mess of technology. He was in between two computers, having linked up three screens to get separate angles of his game.

"Hey", he said as he finished his battle.

"Hey".

"Sleep okay?"

"Not too bad. Got dark and I woke up".

"Figures. Have you always been nocturnal?"

"Over the past few years – I was an insomniac when I was younger".

"Bloody hell, I sleep like a log. When I'm out, I'm out".

"I noticed", Gaara replied.

"So what are you going to do now? Homework? Or are you still dwelling on the kid".

"Well, yeah kinda. But I was thinking of hanging around in here with you. We aren't going out for a while are we?"

"Nah, I'm considering not going out tonight. You shouldn't either. One, your not safe out there without me and two, you don't look up for partying even more than usual".

"You're probably right. Hey what about the advice? Did you come up with anything?"

"Yeah...that...umm, I haven't managed to think of any yet".

"Alright, I'll play you at the game then".

"Can't – RPG. You can help me solve the clues though. Haven't played the game in a while so I'm kinda stuck".

Gaara nodded and took a look.

"**Look for the lid of the box with the most oxygen". **

"**Behind the ivory's, short of tea and ray".**

"**The creek in the floor near the chair on the second floor. Then to the left ****five steps, up nine steps, left two steps, and up six steps". **

"And then there's another one but there is only a blank here".

"Right okay, hold on, run around a bit so I can see the house", Gaara replied.

After helping him solve all of the clues, even the one that didn't have one – invisibly ink, honestly – Gaara sat back down on the other chair and stared around the room. As well as being absolutely filled with machines and technology, the walls were covered in posters of his favourite game characters and some anime/manga characters he also recognised. However there was something on his wall that caught Gaara's eye. It wasn't a poster nor was it a character – it was a drawing of him and Kankuro. It looked very familiar. He stared at it oddly until Kankuro asked him what he was thinking about.

"That picture?" Kankuro paused his game and turned on his chair to get a better look at it. "Oh yeah! That was done by a blonde kid the other day. Had spiky hair, the bottom half of his face was covered by a scarf, he was wearing a hat too. It was cold that day so I didn't blame him. Yeah he was just sat there, almost looked like he lived there. He had a sketchbook and some pencils and a pot of water for some reason. I was early getting to class and was dawdling a bit so I sat down next to him and asked him what he was doing. He said he didn't have school so he was just drawing instead. He didn't want to be at his house. So yeah, I saw his drawings, they were very good. He was sketching anything he saw. He did the Uni building and it was so amazing! So I gave him something to draw, I said I'd pay him thirty to draw me and you. I described you and showed him that only but really crappy picture of you on my phone. Fair play it looks nothing like you but he really did a good job. He waited there until my four hour class had finished, drawing was complete, and so I gave him the money. I also sat with him for about half an hour and looked through his other sketches. Then I left but he was still there when I went passed there again a few hours later; looked like he hadn't moved all day. Yeah, why?"

"That looks exactly like Naruto's style of drawing".

Kankuro looked confused and then put it together. "Oh".

"You didn't tell me you got this, why?" Gaara asked.

"Well, I was more distracted by something else".

"What?"

"Well", Kankuro bit his lip, "that was the day you went missing".

"Oh..." Gaara whispered. He clenched his fists slightly. That was the day his mum had died. Gaara had technically been born the day before so he had had a slight celebration of his birthday, drinking with Kankuro, but on that day, he went to go and visit his mum's grave. It was a day he was not seen by anyone – except that one day Naruto had followed him.

_That was the day Naruto first spoke to me. _

"Gaara? I'm sorry I met him and didn't tell you".

"No, its okay, I mean, how would you have known?"

Kankuro nodded slightly and patted Gaara on the back.

Gaara got up and left the room. He walked in to his own and delved in to the bottom of his chest of drawers. He picked out a large scrapbook and sat on his bed. He carefully turned each page: he looked at every picture that he had saved of Naruto's; there were a lot.

The scrapbook was thick and chunky, weighing a ton – it was jam-packed full of drawings: small, scale, large scale, black and white, in colour, collages, sketches, everything. There were so many different themes as well: landscapes, still life, people, and imaginary images. Gaara turned the pages until he reached the drawing he wanted to see. He had found it in his room after Naruto had left for Shizune; it was a drawing of his first time Gaara had tried to leave Naruto alone. Naruto had followed him that day and he must have sketched the picture before he approached him. it was of him, sat in front of a grave, a single tear falling down his cheek; his hair – the only part of the sketch in colour – was blowing in the slight breeze. He was visibly quite pale. Gaara remembered back to the day where he was sat there and he felt someone next to him. it was Naruto. He sat down next to him and he looked at him and said two words.

"I'm sorry".

Gaara was taken aback – he had finally said something to him. Naruto nodded at him and turned to look at the grave. Gaara still stared at him as Naruto stared at the headstone.

_Here lies Akito Westley,  
A young beauty,  
Sufferer of a tragic fate,  
Perfect daughter, wonderful student, young mother,  
1973 – 1989_

Gaara never took his mother's name and he didn't know his fathers. It took him a few years to find his mother's grave and by then he had already chosen his name. It was a memory etched in to his heart. Gaara sighed and closed the book, placing it back in to its protective drawer. He then walked back over to apologise to Kankuro before he took his mobile and dialled a number.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of town, something clicked and banged at the front door of the cottage. Itachi's ears perked up and he raced to the door from the living room. He opened it up and saw there was no one outside. He called in his sweet voice before shutting the door again. He looked down at his feet and saw a package. He picked it up and it had his name on the front.

"Oooh?" he said aloud.

"Tachi? What's that?" Nana asked from somewhere else in the house, "Is there something wrong?"

"No, no Nana, nothing I pwomise".

He turned to his left, and to his right, up and down and turned in a full circle. There was no one around him. He slowly ripped open the packaging and pulled out the contents. He gasped.

He couldn't believe his eyes; "No way!"

- - - - -

Reviews would be loved! Reviews equals cookies and cookies equals happiness!


	16. Chapter 16

**I am sorry; it's taken me ages to update! I apologise to all readers; I've just recently had my mock exams – which I had a pretty interesting range of grades for :P – and it's just been so annoying. I've also had a bit of trouble trying to get this chapter together. It was originally about half the length before I looked through my notes and realised I missed out an entire part of the chapter which was annoying, so extending it and changing parts has been a nightmare:P **

**I also have lots of new ideas I want to share with you that I'm working on; I know I have lots of stories to update as it is but I always have to add more without finishing the others. Chapters for Bounty Hunter, Jail Mate, You're My Guardian Angel? and Hypnotism are in progress. So new ideas include, **_**Found Out, **__**Gaining A Baby, **__**The Experiment Centre, **__**First Christmas Disaster **_**sequel and various other ideas. I've been brainstorming loads recently :) **

**But anyway, enough babbling, here's the latest chapter for Love, Cuts and Lyrics! XD **

Chapter 16

"Oh so that's what you were doing! Alternate therapy is working out quite well for you isn't it? You just keeping meeting up with old members of the past! I have to say I was worried when you didn't turn up for school but this makes sense – as long as you were with Dei, that's okay", Sakura smiled. She gave Naruto a quick one armed hug as they walked in to their registration classroom.

"Yeah well, kinda. That was a nice surprise. It's been years since I've seen Gaara".

"I'm actually still scared of him".

Naruto laughed. "How can you be scared of him? He's harmless!"

"To you and only you – he looks like he'll beat the shit in to anyone else", Sakura replied, looking slightly nervous at the thought. Naruto laughed again.

"I can still remember the first time you introduced us to each other. It was quite funny – we were silent for at least twenty minutes!"

"Yeah, I can remember – it really was funny. Imagine what it would be like introducing Sasuke to him. I don't think he'll like it. I did tell him about him, but you know Gaara, he'll be acting all jealous and possessive as per usual", Naruto smiled at the thought.

Naruto sat down in his seat and began to daydream slightly. Sakura began her homework – last minute as per usual. Naruto turned to stare around at the classroom, noticing Sasuke wasn't there yet. No doubt he would want an explanation for the previous day as well. Naruto reflected back to after Gaara had left. He knew Deidara suspected something was wrong with him, but he didn't want to say. I mean, how could he explain he has two other voices in his head – taking away memories from him? It was not normal and Naruto didn't want to make it public knowledge to anyone about it – just like Orochimaru.

Orochimaru was being as troublesome as usual – it was beginning to get harder stopping the reactions he wanted to get out of him – the sadistic snake man looked like he would stop at nothing to get him to scream and beg him to stop. He was especially hurtful when he returned home from Deidara's, having failed to go home the other night. If he had told Orochimaru that he had gotten beaten up, he would find Neji and Shino and hire them to do it again. But Naruto was so used to pain from them that he was good at tolerating it. Maybe the torment that the two bullies had dealt him was quite useful after all. No; it was never good to get hurt.

Naruto sighed slightly – still no sign of Sasuke, so he let his mind wonder off. He began to think of his still incomplete mural on the wall of the spare bedroom. As soon as he got back from the library, he threw his jacket on to the sofa and went straight to the wall. He was determined to release some of his pent up frustration somehow and drawing had never failed him in the past – well the past he could remember.

The problem was that the voices would not leave him alone as he painted – which almost made him feel worse. He began to realise some more details about the two girls as he calmly painted his mural, undisturbed by Deidara. There was the blonde girl called Kitsune, she was a shy girl who seemed very weary and burdened. She calmly stayed still, in his mind, whilst the other girl raged. The redhead was Katana and boy did she have a temper. She began to yell things, saying she was going to beat up Orochimaru, Neji and Shino, and all the other school goers that would trip him up and hurt him. Kitsune attempted to calm her down but it didn't help much – but Naruto felt some sort of satisfaction of having someone who cared at least that violently, even if she was a part of him. The yells and the shouts were giving him a headache. Then they both directed their attention to him as he painted. They kept asking him questions – particularly about Sasuke which was annoying. But the thing that scared him the most was that they were beginning to talk to him more frequently. Beforehand, it was just a case of not thinking about them but it looked like they were getting stronger.

"_**Hey kiddo! Come on, talk to us! When we finally get to be you, we're going to have to pick up some of your habits or people will notice". **_

"**Don't listen to her Naruto. Katana – shut it. Listen, we're not going to try and take over you –"**

"_**Like hell I won't! I've waited eight years and finally you're breaking down that barrier you've put between us! If I don't take advantage now, when will I ever get to?" **_

"**Katana! You're scaring him! Don't worry, hunny, I'm not going to try anything – unless I really have to". **

"Will you guys quit it?" Naruto shouted at them.

"Hey Naruto, did you say something?" Deidara yelled from the other room.

"No Deidara. I'm just getting slightly frustrated with the way my mural is going – I've started painting the other wall for a bit", Naruto diverted.

Deidara walked in and looked at everything Naruto had painted on there. There was a row of people all bunched up together; there was Deidara and Sasori together next to Naruto who was between Sasuke and Gaara and Sakura was on the far side, sticking her tongue out and making a victory sign with her fingers. They were all grouped together – all centred around Naruto, the one person that connected them together.

"Wow, this is amazing Naruto!"

"Thanks, Deidara – there's room for more in case there's anyone else to add to the group".

"What is this group?"

"The people who have saved me group", Naruto stated staring at the wall, not seeing Deidara's slightly surprised expression. He then smiled.

"Well, its amazing Naruto so keep up the good work, I expect this to be finished in the next decade or so", Deidara giggled. Naruto smiled at him.

"Hey Deidara, can I ask you a really personal question?

"Sure, what?"

"Do you keep secrets from Sasori?"

Deidara stared blankly at Naruto, thinking.

"Everyone has secrets Naruto, and if you feel you have a good reason to keep it then you should. I keep stuff from Sasori that I hope he never finds out about, like all the horrible stuff my sister said about us when she found out about us. He doesn't need to be unnecessarily hurt by it. There are also some other things about my childhood and things I don't feel he needs to know about that are important to me. But keeping stuff to ourselves is natural – why do you ask? Is it about Sasuke?"

"Yeah, and about everyone really".

"Well, if you don't want to tell me its fine".

"The situation with Sasuke is...I never told him about the whole coughing up blood thing and if it's serious I think he should know but I don't want to tell him. But I feel I should tell him, not anyone else doing it for me so I'm really confused by it.

"_**You know what you should do right? You should just go and screw him and tell him afterwards, that way he won't have the energy to respond", Katana suggested smirking. **_

"**Katana, you're so crude", Kitsune responded disgusted. **

"_**Oh shut up you priss, I'm just giving some advice".**_

"**You're giving him the wrong kind of advice – not everything is about sex and violence you know". **

"_**Oh you stupid idiot – that's what I was formed through, remember? I could say the same thing about you – not everything is about pain and sadness". **_

"**Look if you want to take up my position then fine do it! I'm not stopping you!"**

"_**What, give up sex and violence for pain and sadness? You gotta be joking right?" **_

"Naruto? Are you okay in there?"

Naruto snapped back to reality.

"Sorry, I kinda spun out a second".

"Well, you can tell Sasuke when the time is right about the coughing up blood thing – its fine, you have us remember? He'll understand".

"Yeah, thanks Deidara. What time are you leaving to go back to the shop?"

"Oh I'm leaving now as a matter of fact, shit, but yeah, right, I'll leave you here alone and you'll be fine right?"

"Yeah, okay then bye, bye".

Deidara had left and when Sasori returned from work, so did Naruto.

Naruto sighed, thinking about the events of the previous day when he heard a voice in the distance. He snapped in to attention and saw Sasuke.

"Earth to Uzumaki?"

"Oh sorry Uchiha! Yeah, sorry, what do you want?"

"We need to go over the written part of the course", as Sasuke talked, he dropped a note on the desk and Naruto slyly picked it up. "So you and I need to get together and start sorting it out, okay?"

"Yeah fine".

"Alright, catch you later".

And with that Sasuke walked back to his seat. Naruto slowly opened the note and his eyes shone when he read what Sasuke had written.

_Naruto, _

_I feel slightly lame in asking, but do you want to go out tonight? You know, on a date? I've found this really nice out of the way place where we can go if you want. I know keeping this quiet is annoying but I have something to do and it involves not telling anyone about us, I hope your okay with that. Give me the answer as soon as you can. _

Naruto smiled at the note. He slipped it in to his pocket when no one was looking and every now and again tried to gain Sasuke's attention. Instead he got the attention of Iruka-sensei.

"Uzumaki?! Are you paying attention?"

"Yes sir".

"No you aren't! Or you would have heard -"

"That there is an assembly tomorrow on the importance of not driving under the influence of alcohol and there is a public speaker coming in to share her story of what happened to her friends to warn us", Naruto finished.

Iruka stood there almost flabbergasted. He regained his composure and began to shout at Naruto anyway.

"How dare you make a mockery of this?! This is a serious matter! I should inform the principal of your rude and intolerable behaviour!"

Naruto endured ten more minutes of being yelled at for no reason before he managed to catch Sasuke's eye as the bell rang. He raised an eyebrow questioningly and Naruto smiled and nodded. Sasuke tried to not look excited in his expression but his eyes said it all. Naruto giggled softly to himself.

The day passed quickly as Naruto couldn't wait to talk to Sasuke about where they were going for the date. Out of the way place sounded perfect for him – and it least it meant some privacy. The music lesson arrived quickly that day and Sasuke pulled a blushing blonde in to an empty classroom.

"So where are we going?"

"It's a small restaurant called Akatsuki situated in town near the War Memorial Monument just off the town centre. It's down one of the back alleys so even I found out about it by accident running away from those pathetic girls from our school. I think you might like it; quiet and cosy, reminds me of my Nana's house".

"Really?" Naruto thought to the cosiness of the house, the dimly lit lamps giving light to a crowded room filled with ornaments, photographs and other memorabilia that made Nana's house a home.

"Yeah".

"Shall we meet at the War Memorial then?"

"Umm, okay sure – meet for seven o'clock".

"That's good; I need to get my own way there for a reason".

"Okay then". Sasuke pulled the blonde in to a kiss, short and sweet at first, but then deepened it. They stood in the empty classroom, Naruto was leaning back against the table, Sasuke leaning against him; joined by the lips in a passionate kiss. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist and Naruto wrapped his around Sasuke's neck. After some time, the two broke apart, in desperate need for some air. Sasuke smirked slightly at the clearly flustered blonde (1).

"Come on, we better get back before Kurenai suspects we weren't doing work".

Naruto nodded dumbly.

They walked back to the classroom, Kurenai taking note how flushed Naruto looked; she also caught Sasuke's eyes that seemed to be gleaming in an odd perverted kind of way. She ignored the two boys and began giving more details and advice about the written part to the music project. The two boys, though they didn't seem any different, were both extremely happy.

The rest of the day seemed to continue without any mishaps. Naruto was the happiest he had ever been – a real date with Sasuke. He couldn't wait. Sakura could tell something was different about him but he told her he would explain to her later. After all, Sasuke wanted to keep it quiet for his own reasons and so did Naruto. He didn't want it going around school that he was dating Sasuke – he wasn't up for being killed at the moment.

After the bell had finally rung, Sasuke picked him up from his classroom, ready to take Naruto to see Deidara – only to find that the blonde was outside of the school waiting for him.

"Hey guys", he said, rushing up to see them.

"Hey Dei-Dei", Naruto beamed.

"Wow, someone's in a good mood, what happened?"

"Oh, there's my ride – catch you later Naruto!" Sasuke ran off as quick as he could. He didn't seem to want to hang around Deidara making a fuss.

"Sasuke's taking me out tonight!"

"Ooh! That is something! Want me to help you look gorgeous for him? My talent is picking stuff out for you to wear after all".

"Okay then, I permit you to help me".

"Oh, this is so cute! I can't wait! Come on, I'm taking you back to ours NOW!"

"Wait; hold on, I don't have to be there for a few hours".

"Oh but I'm going to make you so incredibly fuckable and that takes time".

"Dei, aren't you going a bit too over the top for this?"

"No! Remember you're my son, and this is your first date so I'm just doing what any normal parent would do".

"Fine then, come on let's go. I draw the line at make up though".

"Fine", Deidara answered, though there was a glitter in his eyes that said otherwise.

When the two finally reached Deidara's flat, talking the entire journey about what colours Naruto wanted to wear – "No! I draw the line at orange!" – Deidara escorted Naruto up and then in to the living room. Sasori was reading the newspaper there and looked slightly startled when the two appeared back at the apartment.

"Oh, hello, I didn't know you were going to be home this early. Great you can help me!" Deidara gave Sasori a kiss on the lips and pointed at Naruto.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, Naruto is going on a date with Sasuke and I'm going to be dressing him up pretty for it".

"Well, okay, I'll supervise". Deidara ran to his bedroom to collect up some things. "Don't worry Naruto, I'll protect you as best as I can", he whispered to the small whiskered blonde stood there, looking slightly worried. Naruto nodded and whispered a thank you back.

Deidara returned a few moments later with lots of different clothes, dumping them on the sofa, to try and get Naruto to choose some.

"I told you what I want to wear. Remember it's a casual date, it's not like I'm going to be wearing a tuxedo or a suit or anything fancy like that!" Naruto exclaimed, picking up some of the smart suits from the pile of clothes and throwing them back in to the bedroom. Sasori sighed as he went to go and pick the clothes up, folding them neatly and muttering some incoherent under his breath.

Deidara looked slightly put out for a second before switching back to happy mode.

"Well, come on; let me get you all nicely dressed.

"You can, but remember, simple is stylish too", Naruto made up uncertainly. He knew Deidara's passion for anything to do with him always meant trouble for Sasori as well and he didn't want to cause any rift between them – again.

"You are right! That is the main style at the moment. Okay, wear this shirt as it's nice, it's black which suits you very well. And actually, if we did put you with orange as well, that would look really good on you – now wait hold on, this white shirt looks good too".

Naruto sat on the sofa confused as anything as Deidara spoke to himself about what Naruto should wear. Sasori sat next to him, looking slightly annoyed.

"You've created a monster that I'll have to deal with you know".

"I'm sorry – it's not my fault".

"Yeah I know. But, I have an interesting way in which to sort him out – don't worry, it's after you leaving". There was a malicious gleam in Sasori's eyes that made Naruto slightly nervous. He casually shuffled slightly away from him.

Deidara messed around with clothes combinations for over an hour and a half before he was satisfied with what Naruto was wearing, Naruto painting his mural whilst waiting. He added a pencil outline of Kabuto on the side with Deidara and Sasori and began to pencil a Jiraiya in as well – Tsunade was stood next to him; well what he imagined she looked like. It had been actually years since they last met face to face. He walked in, covered in paint to see the clothes ironed and folded on the sofa. Deidara pounced on him from behind and changed him. Naruto had to agree – it did look good. He was wearing a black t-shirt with an orange logo, a black jacket with denim jeans and black Vans. Deidara spiked his already spiky hair up with some gel in a more fashionable style as opposed to all over the place and forced Naruto to wear a bit of eye-liner.

Naruto examined himself in the random full length mirror Sasori pulled from their bedroom – not wanting to know why it was in there – and liked how he looked. He thanked Deidara by pulling him in to a big hug and thanked Sasori for calming down Deidara a bit.

He found his wallet, keys to Dei and Sasori's place as well as Shizune's and the spare phone Deidara gave to him in special circumstances. He pocketed all the items and with the wishes of good luck from the couple behind him, left the apartment and made his way down.

"I hope he has fun".

Sasori rolled his eyes and picked up Deidara, swinging the blonde over his shoulder.

"Hey! What are you doing?"

"Something to calm you down and for me to have some fun".

"Hey – what?"

Sasori threw the blonde on the bed and slammed their bedroom door.

Naruto stared up at the window of their flat and saw something interesting going on in their bedroom. When realising what it was, he sprinted as fast as he could away.

_Crap! Now I have images. _

"_**Hey kiddo. Just imagine it as you and Sasuke and it will be all better". **_

"**Katana shut up and leave him alone! It's his first date!"**

"_**And I'm going to be helping you all the time, kid".**_

"**No you won't Katana. Leave him to himself". **

Naruto shook his head and reached the War Memorial Monument with a good ten minutes to spare. Remembering where he was he bent down to look at the names listed on the famous monument. It was an obelisk, with the names engraved of the losses sustained in the attempt to end the civil war in the East. Naruto's eyes glanced over every inch of the monument, thinking of the many innocent people who had already been slaughtered over there. Sacrificing his guardian and a stable place to live was the least he could do for those who had it much worse out there. Gaara believed he had history relating to the East, even though he didn't know of his heritage, not even knowing his father.

Naruto perused the names again, something he did every time he visited or even was just walking past the monument, when Sasuke arrived. He said hello, bending down to see what Naruto was looking at.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked interestedly, standing up.

"Looking at the names – you never know, I could be related to someone on there", Naruto replied, standing up himself and turning to smile at his boyfriend. "So where is this restaurant?"

"Over here".

Momentarily stunned by Naruto's sentimentality, Sasuke recovered and showed Naruto the way to the restaurant. They reached the entrance in less than two minutes. Naruto stood outside the quaint business for a minute or so before following Sasuke in. the outside was painted black and through the windows Naruto could see red, white and black decoration. He smiled and entered through the door, hearing a tinkling of a bell above the door. He reached Sasuke and turned his attention to the waitress.

"Hello, welcome to Akatsuki. Take a seat anywhere you wish".

The restaurant wasn't very busy, with a few couples and one small family sat in various areas. Naruto thanked the waitress and grabbing Sasuke's hand, pulled him to a small two seating table at the back, away from many of the other customers, far away from any windows. Sasuke sat opposite Naruto and handed him a menu. They examined the menu in silence before Naruto spoke.

"Hey Sasuke, I recommend that plate at the bottom that I can't pronounce. You've told me about eating lots of different foods, try that".

"What, the lasagne?"

"Is that what it is?"

"You've never had it before?"

"Nope – was kinda hoping the place would have ramen".

"They don't – that's why I picked it".

"Why?"

"I want you to try something new. I've never seen you eat anything but ramen – ramen at school, ramen at Nana's house, ramen at Deidara's house by any chance? I want to see you try something else out, so I can see what you like for future reference".

"Why?"

"I might make you something to eat in the future – I don't do ramen".

"Okay, I'll try this lasacknee".

"Lasagne", Sasuke smirked.

"Whatever", Naruto replied, "What are you having?"

"I think I might have the steak. I had it last time and it was nice enough. I had to hide out here for a while from those fan girls so I might as well have eaten something", Sasuke answered Naruto's inquisitive looks without even looking at him.

"Okay then".

"Well, I can't wait to see what these puddings are – I know you don't like sweet things so I'll have your dessert too", Naruto grinned.

"Only if you're paying for it", Sasuke smirked.

Naruto mock-sulked.

"Are you guys ready to order here then?" the waitress had returned, carrying her notepad with the pen tucked behind her ear. She took it out and tapped on the notepad, waiting for the response. She was dressed in a short black skirt, covered by a white apron and a black t-shirt with a white and red cloud pattern on it. Her hair was tied in to two pigtails, the colour of nutmeg and her skin was smooth and bronzed. She talked in a sweet accent that Naruto couldn't place though he recognised.

"Yeah, we're ready to order", Sasuke said.

"Okay, drinks?"

"Two cokes".

"Okay, starter?"

"Two tomato soups".

"Main course?"

"One lasagne and one steak medium rare".

"Okay and are you guys ordering dessert".

"You bet!" Naruto added.

"Okay, your starter should be ready soon and I'll be back in a few minutes with your drinks", the waitress smiled, ripping the piece of paper of her pad and sticking the pen behind her ear. She walked off and Sasuke and Naruto were alone again.

"Wow, I can't remember being in a restaurant for years".

"Really?"

"Yeah, last time I went I think I went with my parents to a nice place outside of Konoha on holiday – where I first met Sakura actually".

"Wow, how did you meet her?"

"I think we just started talking, we were both at the play park and bored. She didn't live in Konoha at that point – she lived out in the North somewhere in a place I can't remember, and couldn't pronounce. Our parents got friendly, as her parents were both doctors as well, so that's how we met".

Sasuke noticed that the story was cut quite short. Naruto seemed to not want to talk about it.

"What about your family? You haven't told me much about yours".

"Well, I don't really know much about my family. I didn't grow up with the whole family vibe – my parents were hardly ever there and so we just had carer after carer. Itachi being quite a few years older than me, living with it much longer was much bitterer about it until that day my dad asked him to join in with working with him. Itachi liked the power he got and seemed to get slightly obsessed with it. So, it was just me at home with a carer who was only there because my parents paid good money to look after me. I remember one time coming home to find Itachi having sex with one of them in my room. She was fired. But Itachi seemed to like the look of all the carers hired by my parents' secretary, and so he slept with all of them from then on. My brother had followed that trail of power corruption and it made me more determined to get away from it".

Naruto nodded. "Come on, I'll help you get away – we both need not suffer anymore. Hey, let's talk about something much happier! This is going to be a nice evening and we aren't going to talk about depressing family memories!"

Sasuke smiled as Naruto talked about happy memories he did have, like how much Deidara and Sasori cared about him. As Naruto talked about them, he remembered he didn't know how they met. There was a lot of mystery enshrouding Naruto that he wanted to get rid of. One day, he would know. One day he would know everything and he would be there for him.

Sasuke also talked about some happy memories he had, sharing them with his most precious person. They ate their food together, moving on to their favourite things. Naruto liked the lasagne after all. Sasuke let him try some of his steak. The soup was also interesting.

"So, dessert? What do you want, I'll pay. I don't like sweet things".

"Really? Well, umm, there's so many to choose from".

"Don't worry about the money, I have enough".

"Okay, I'll have that cheesecake – chocolate and vanilla, yum. And it has ice-cream and whipped cream! And sprinkles! Wow, I love this pudding, I'll have that".

"Okay".

They ordered the dessert and it arrived in no less than five minutes. Naruto ate it up, it was delicious.

"Here you have some whipped cream on your lips, I'll get it", Sasuke smirked and leaned over and licked Naruto's lips, kissing him.

"Wow", Naruto melted. Sasuke smirked at him,

"Come on, we better go". Sasuke grabbing his jacket walked up the waitress at the till and began paying for the meal. Naruto walked off to the toilets. He looked in to the mirror and realised he looked slightly pale. He felt the taste of metal in his throat and coughed. Blood again. And this time with Sasuke here! He quickly grabbed some tissues and coughed in to them, stifling the noise and collecting the blood up. He took some more tissues and stuffed them in his pockets just in case. He rinsed his mouth with water, taking a clean cup from the tray outside the toilets. He walked back out to see Sasuke waiting at the entrance.

"Come on then, I'll take you home".

"No, you don't have to – I can walk".

"No, I'll walk you back. See, no car or anything, just me walking you home. You going to Shizune's?"

"Yeah, I have to".

"Okay, I'll walk you back". Sasuke laced his fingers with Naruto's and they walked together back.

After half an hour of walking they reached the apartment block that Naruto lived in with Shizune. It really wasn't very nice at all.

"Well, I will see you tomorrow".

"Hey, Naruto, I meant to ask earlier – where were you yesterday?"

"Oh! Oh, um, I'll tell you tomorrow, it would take too long to tell you now", Naruto smiled.

"Okay then".

Sasuke kissed Naruto on the lips, Naruto relaxing instantly in to it. Sasuke pushed his tongue in to the blonde's mouth, tasting and savouring the sweetness, attracting a slight moan from the blonde. Naruto put his arms around the raven and Sasuke deepened the kiss, running his hand through Naruto's hair. His body was pressed close to the blonde. They retracted for air briefly before continuing the kiss. Naruto licked inside the raven's mouth, tasting the raven and he liked it; they continued the kiss for several more minutes, before both stopped and Naruto looked up in to the raven's dark eyes to see there was at least some emotion in them. Sasuke looked in to Naruto's sparkling blue orbs to see them shine amazingly in the moonlight.

"Well, I guess I better go in".

Naruto gave Sasuke one last sweet goodnight kiss and turned to head for the door – it felt like an age, walking away from the raven he loved. He opened the door and gave a slight wave before closing it and sliding down the door inside.

_Wow._

Naruto was indeed very happy, despite knowing what he was about to face upstairs. He sighed softly and walked up, opening the door, ready for more abuse.

* * *

Itachi was sat at home, wondering what to do. He hadn't shown the package to Nana and he didn't think he should. He needed to talk to his younger brother, but he didn't want to hurt him. It was just so dreadful to happen but it was the perfect opportunity. One tear slid from his eye as he finally plucked up the courage, picked up the phone and dialled Sasuke's mobile number.

"Hello?" A happy voice answered.

"Heya, Sasuke it's me, Itachi". Itachi sounded so solemn, he sounded like he how he spoke before the crash.

"Itachi, hey are you okay?

"I'm fine, I just-"

"Listen, Itachi, I just had a really good night out with Naruto".

"Really?" Itachi listened to his brother talk about his boyfriend in a way that he never thought would happen – his brother always seemed so down-heartened. He didn't want to destroy the happy disposition he had suddenly gained from being with Naruto but it looked like he would have to. He wouldn't be able to keep this from Sasuke – a day had been long enough.

"Hey Sasuke, can you come round? Nana's in bed but there's something I really have to show you". Itachi said.

"Yeah sure I'm on my way now. I'll be there in about ten minutes or so. See you soon".

Itachi hung up the phone and turned back to the package. Sure it had his name on it, but he guessed it meant that he was the person who had to do something about it.

Itachi waited in silence and sombreness before he heard a knock on the door. He took a deep breath before getting up from the sofa and opening it.

- - - - -

(1) Clearly Flustered Blonde is in a friend of mines FanFiction that she is too lazy to publish and I just thought I would add it in for a laugh. Her idea is really good but she won't put it up as she has no faith in it – idiot sigh.

- - - - -

Reviews would be much appreciated! Review monster is starving from lack of reviews because of his owner's stupid exams stopped updates :P


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello peeps long time no speaking! :D How's it hanging guys? **

**Well, now this is VERY IMPORTANT! I just wanted to tell you guys that I have an idea for a sequel of this story that happens to quite interesting if I lay my story out right (which I will have to tweak slightly in my notes) and I wanted to know if this is a good idea or not. So, I have decided that if I get over 500 reviews for this story by the time of its completion I will write a sequel. It's a goal indeed I have set myself – but then again I will be writing about 30+ chapters for this story so in doing the math I think I should get about right :S – and so please would you let me know via review (LOL) or PM or something that you would like it :) thanks for reading. **

**Oh before I forget! Leo – I have a message for you. I would like to inform you I have taken your request in to consideration and that although it isn't presently happening right now as I write this (as I'm not currently mentioning Itachi at the moment), there is parts of it in my notes that I am including so you don't need to worry your pretty little head about it! It is included! :D Thanks anyway!**

**Anyway guys, enjoy the chapter! xx **

Chapter 17

Sakura lay on her bed, enveloped in a sea of pink. It was dark in her room, though she could make out the red lights of her alarm clock; once again, it had gone off but she felt she couldn't move to get up. She wasn't tired, nor was she lazy – she was lost in her own thoughts again. One more night and another dream about Naruto. She sighed, slightly tilting her head and focusing her eyes to read the displayed numbers that flashed in bold red. It was quarter to seven. Being a smart girl, knowing she would be lost every morning in worry about her best friend, she had reset her alarm clock back an hour to give her the extra time she needed to think, the procrastination she needed to control her worried feelings that didn't cease. She sighed again, hearing nothing but her breath echo through her room as the beeps of the alarm clock eventually came to a halt. She had another twenty minutes to relax before she really needed to get moving. Why was she always so worried about him? Something just wasn't right – he was keeping things to himself again. She wanted to march over to Shizune's to check on him but she respected Naruto not wanting her over to get hurt or see what he went through living with her. It was frustrating not to feel as bad as her best friend. She relaxed back in to the softness of her pillows and watched as the thought reel playing the tape of her life flickered and started – just like an old movie she never tired of watching.

Sakura remembered those long months not hearing anything from the family; the time was March; it was nearing that time of year again – she was excited to hear that her family were planning on going on holiday, and even more so when she heard that they had invited the Uzumakis to join them again. They always booked holidays together after meeting at a holiday camp a few years previous. The parents had got round to chatting after they had stopped Sakura choking in a bar restaurant; as both of Naruto's parents were doctors they knew what they were doing. She remembered passing out after she had stopped choking, her airways being blocked meant she had little oxygen to breathe. They even rode to the hospital to check that she was alright, according to her parents. Sakura remembered waking up to see a small blonde boy making sure she was okay – he was the first thing she saw after she woke up, and he ran to alert both sets of parents that she was okay. After that, both sets of families went on holiday every year, her parents sometimes joking that they were there to save her if she choked again. Naruto was a breath of fresh air for her – he was her first love after all. He was so nice to her, so kind, so loving. He made her smile, made her laugh and made sure she was always feeling okay if she looked down. Sakura began to smile a lot more on meeting the small blonde boy. Naruto was the one who brought his parents over to Sakura after coming back form the bathroom at the restaurant and seeing her choking to death.

After hearing her mother leave a message on the answering machine of the Uzumaki's, she anxiously awaited a call back from them, hoping to hear their voices saying yes to meeting up again. They were the most pleasant family in the world and they had become very good friends over the years of knowing one another. A week went by and there was still no return phone call. She knew something was up. Her mum called the house again and then again herself when her parents were watching television. She was desperate to know what was going on.

"Sakura, deary, remember they run their own clinic – they are probably busy saving more lives like they did for you", her mother had said to her when she had voiced her worries. She however remained unconvinced. After another month and a half, Sakura's mum phoned again and again, getting nothing until one day she phoned the number and someone else picked up. They were not the Uzumakis and did not know of any such family. This made the Haruno family very worried indeed. Sakura remembered suggesting the idea to take a trip down to Konoha to check on them.

"Well, alright then. I'm worried too now – it's not like them to not return our phone calls or switch numbers without telling us", her parents had agreed.

They had travelled down a few weeks later. What they found was utter devastation.

They reached the house they knew they lived in and saw police tape surrounded the entire area. Confused and more worried than ever, they paid a visit to the local police station. With proof that they knew the Uzumakis and explaining the story on how they met, they were referred to the Chief Inspector in the Town Centre. The Inspector was a rather tall man, easily reaching over six foot in height, he had rather broad shoulders and a thick neck; a large tuff of dirty blonde hair covered his head and his pale grey eyes hid behind a pair of stylish spectacles. The man was rather tanned, as though he had recently been on holiday and had several wrinkles in his forehead, easily caused by the stress of his job. The anxiousness on the Haruno family's faces was something the Inspector had never seen before and he hated what he had to explain to them – it was what made his job the most awful in the world.

"I'm afraid Mr and Mrs Uzumaki are no longer with us – they were murdered over two months ago. Sakura remembered her mother instantly breaking down in to tears. She remembered the stiff face of her father who she knew was refusing to let any tears fall. Sakura remained as she did – not wanting to believe what she had heard. She desperately wanted to voice her question but was too scared. On seeing the reactions of her parents, she summed up the courage.

"Sir, what about Naruto?" she said, her voice sounding much higher than it should.

The Chief had forgotten that she was in the room, startled that he had said what he said so bluntly in front of her, being only eight years old herself. However, she was a prodigy child and was not stupid enough to believe any story he could have spun. He seemed to get the impression from her as he told her and her parents the truth.

"Naruto is alive – he's been moved to the Children's Home. Unfortunately, no one has been permitted access to take him in to custody – believe me, one young man has already tried – not until the medics see him to be fit.

"Why, what's wrong with him?" her father had asked immediately.

"Well..." the Inspector shifted uncomfortably. He took out several drawings that they instantly recognised were Naruto's – many of his artworks hung around Sakura's room like masterpieces. The Inspector also showed the family pictures of Naruto as he was rushed to hospital, pictures of him at the house, unconscious on the floor and pictures of his scars. They had several photos of the Uzumaki's dead bodies that lay together in the living room of the house that they refused to look at. The Haruno family were in complete shock.

"He was locked in that house for three days, his dead parents for company. They had died within an hour or maybe two of being attacked; the stench in the house was abysmal. The state of it was awful – it had been almost completely ransacked. The person who did this locked all the windows and doors, also taking most of the food supplies. The bastard robbed the family too – taking some of their precious jewels but the main safe that held their money was untouched and probably unfound. It took even my men at least two hours before they found it – time this killer was unable to spare. Naruto will inherit his parents' money at the age of eighteen which will slowly build in interest over the next ten years to make quite a nice sum for him. He will also inherit his parents' clinic too which has been left to run by the council momentarily until Naruto reaches that age. I'm sorry to add that we haven't been able to explain any of this to him – he only seems to have any response to women which give us the clue that the culprit is a male".

"I'm sorry, what do you mean by any response?"

"Well, he can't talk at the moment – the stress and mental torture he took, not to mention not eating anything for three days has affected him, as well as living with his parents dead, unresponsive bodies. And by no means I will force you to see the pictures but the scene is very gruesome. It has bound to have some disturbing lasting effect on the poor child".

"H-how were they killed?" Sakura heard her mum ask between sobs.

"Knifed – repeatedly. Motive is still unknown. We can't tell if the killer killed them because they got in the way of the burglary or if he burgled them because he had killed them. It's strange; no one can think of anyone who would kill the Uzumakis – or why they kept Naruto alive. He received whisker-like scars but no other serious wounds apart from a few cuts and bruises he sustained in trying to get out of the house", the Inspector looked very pained talking about it. There had never been such a brutal murder in that small part of town before. Their deaths had resulted in a lot of angry citizens so the Police were under immense pressure to solve the case quickly. He looked at the devastated family before him – so shocked by the news. Sakura remembered staring at the Inspector as he tried to calmly tell her that she couldn't see Naruto.

"I want to see Naruto", she remembered crying.

Sakura turned to her dresser and glanced at a picture of the two families on holiday together, and then fell back in to her dream of the past.

How long was it before she had gotten to see him again after meeting with the Inspector? Her family weren't legible to adopt him, her parents had said, and soon they went back home without getting to see him. Sakura remembered acting up to try and get her own way. She did everything she could to try and get her parents to agree to what she wanted. It was one day she was sent home from school that they finally had to talk to her about it.

"Sweetie, why are you doing this?" her mother already knew the answer but she wanted Sakura to talk to her about it instead of acting up at school. It was a problem they had ignored for long enough.

"I want to see Naruto", Sakura replied stubbornly, "I'm not going to school, I won't eat, I won't sleep, I won't do anything you say, I won't work I won't do anything. I will sit in the corner and refuse to move or do anything you say. I want to see Naruto – he needs us! He needs to be with us, people he knows, he needs our support! And I want to give it to him – he saved my life, I want to return the favour. I want to move to Konoha", she finished defiantly. She knew her behaviour was childish, she knew she was acting immature but she was a smart child; she was already getting better grades, better standards of work and high levels of understanding then most people in her school several years above her. Her parents realised the threat was meant after they heard Sakura say she would give up work – she loved it despite not wanting to admit it.

"We'll talk it over", her parents decided.

That night her parents had a deep discussion, after they had sent Sakura to bed. She crept on to the stairs and eavesdropped as best as she could to understand what they were going to do and rush to change their mind afterwards if they still disagreed with her statement. The conversation and debate lasted well in to the night. Sakura's eyelids began to droop but she would not fall asleep until she had definite proof they were moving. Eventually her parents reached a decision.

A decision that would inevitably break their family in the end.

Only her father would move to Konoha with Sakura. His old job had finished and his new job was painfully boring and restricting, and her mother's job paid much better in the North than in Konoha. The decision was final. Sakura's mother would stay in the North whilst Sakura and her father moved away. No matter that her parents were very much in love; they agreed to live in separate places for the beneficiary of their only daughter.

"We're not divorcing – we're just using the best arrangement to make sure that you see Naruto and look after him. We worry about him as well Sakura but you are our only daughter – we can't handle anything as tragic as losing you", her mother explained.

Her father moved a few days prior to Sakura, to get things ready. During those last few days her mother seemed upset that the arrangement had been made. Despite this, Sakura was determined to move. Soon after saying goodbye to her mother, she moved down. From that moment on, her whole world was Naruto. She met him soon after her move; hearing him speak was wonderful after what the Inspector said had happened to his voice. Naruto used to sing to her whenever there were thunderstorms whilst on holiday to calm her nerves.

Sakura was also introduced to Gaara – immediately wary of him but sensing his overwhelming desire to protect Naruto at all costs. Things were going well; Sakura moved to school that Naruto attended following him to every school he was moved to from then on as he travelled to foster home to foster home, family to family.

It was around a year after their first move that Sakura noticed differences in her parents' behaviour to one another. No longer were they the happy couple in love – now they resembled two good friends and nothing more. A few months after first picking it up, her parents filed for divorce.

"Sweetie, we love each other very much and we love you very much too but we're too different people now. I will still visit lots and lots and you can visit me too. But it's going to be different from before. But don't worry sweetie, your not to blame".

She was ten years old when it happened. But even then Sakura knew it was all her fault. Sakura knew she was to blame. Her own selfish desire to see her best friend had caused the break-up of her parent's marriage. Her father found a new partner soon after and her mum also was in a new relationship, pregnant with her second child – a new half sibling for Sakura.

She had never told Naruto the real reason why her parents split up; it would crush him, he would blame himself. But it wasn't his fault – it was all hers.

Sakura sighed and looked over to her clock again, realising that she had to finally get up. The film in her head slowly stuttered and grinded to a halt. Sakura got up from her bed and opened the curtains letting in a sea of light. It was going to be another long day – another day of protecting Naruto from all the others that for some reason all desperately wanted to hurt him.

She smiled slightly – in a funny way, she was glad had sacrificed her own parents for him; now they were one and the same – and she could at least feel a fraction of what it felt like to now have a proper family.

It wasn't long after that she was at school, sat in her chair at their table and waiting for Naruto to arrive. When he eventually walked through the door, she saw a very happy blonde.

"You will not believe how great last night was – it was so awesome!"

Naruto relived all the details to Sakura about his date with Sasuke in whispers, not mentioning any names to keep the relationship a secret. His face lit up in excitement and his eyes shone in happiness: it was nice to see how good Sasuke made him feel.

Naruto was over-the-moon, he was so happy. He was so cheerful after his date; he didn't care what had happened when he got in. Shizune turned pale as soon as she saw him – she looked as though she was desperate to just yell at him to leave. But then Orochimaru came up behind her, and this time he looked extremely pissed. He grabbed the nearest item within reach and threw it at him. Naruto side-stepped the object almost cockily so it didn't hit him. He didn't even flinch as it smashed against the wall; his dream-like state of bliss had completely taken him over. He didn't care what Orochimaru was going to do. He was just in bliss.

Bliss that was so easily broken.

Orochimaru slowly walked up to Naruto and pushed him in to the wall. He slapped him across the face and Naruto didn't flinch, he didn't register the pain at all. He just stared in to Orochimaru's anger-ridden eyes and searched within them to find even a slight hint of remorse. But there was nothing but coldness in them. That was no surprise to him though. He waited for the next blow only to be surprised at what happened.

"Oro, don't hurt him again okay? I have social services coming around tomorrow and I don't want to make it loo like he's been beaten. I won't get paid – hell I could even lose my meal ticket". Shizune sounded confident in her delivery but even Naruto picked up on the desperation that lurked underneath the cold words. "You also have to make it look like you aren't here so take your stuff with you tonight okay? You have a conference away for a week anyway haven't you?"

"Yeah I do your right. I don't want to lose you the money you need to live on, even if it is for a pathetic excuse for a human that you call your foster son", Orochimaru sneered. He pushed Naruto in the direction of his bedroom and hissed into his ear, "You get away this time but next time you won't be so lucky". He then pushed Naruto in to his room and shut the door, engulfing Naruto in darkness.

Waking up that morning, he saw no trace of Orochimaru at all. Even Shizune looked in slightly better health, even greeting him when he got up and saying goodbye when he left for school. Naruto was so surprised by her actions it contributed to his stupendously calm, content state.

When Naruto had reached school, after he had talked to Sakura and after the bell had rung for first period, he noticed that Sasuke was nowhere to be seen. It unnerved him slightly. Though Sasuke was a guy who could take care of himself. it was also odd that he hadn't heard anything from him that he wasn't coming in. Deidara didn't have a message for him that morning and neither did Sakura. Apart from his absence, Naruto had a fairly normal day. He ignored Neji and Shino who attempted to hurt him, dodged other student's attempts to attack him and didn't listen to his teachers insult him. The day slowly dragged itself along. Even music was boring as his partner wasn't there for them to practice anything. Despite that, it didn't stop Naruto from staying on an extra half an hour to talk to Kurenai, who wanted constant updates on since his attempt at suicide.

"You sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine. Well, I better be off, I have to meet up with Sakura at our regular meeting point at the fountain so we can walk home. She had an extra study catch up session from her time with the flu. She'll be finished in about five minutes".

"Okay then, I'll see you soon then".

"Yeah bye Kurenai-sensei".

"Take care of yourself Naruto", she said, waving slightly before turning to finish collecting up some music books.

Naruto ran out to the meeting point to see a figure stood there that was definitely not Sakura. Naruto slowed down, wary that it could be Neji or Shino before recognizing it as Sasuke.

He walked up to him and saw that he looked especially solemn today, dressed in all black, his pallid skin paler than usual and he seemed to give no indication that he was happy to see Naruto. It was strange – and very worrying.

"Hey Sasuke, where were you today? Are you okay? You look as though you are going to be sick or something".

"Naruto..."

Even his voice didn't sound very well either.

"Sasuke, what is it? You're beginning to worry me now", Naruto bit his lip slightly.

"If you didn't want to be with me anymore, you didn't have to lead me on. We have a fantastic date and then I find out you like someone else". Sasuke looked straight in Naruto's eyes. There was a sadness that swam in them that deeply troubled Naruto. What was he talking about?

"Sasuke, what are you talking about?" Naruto asked. He gently reached up to touch Sasuke's face to feel him jerk away.

"I know you've found someone else – it's where you went the other day when you weren't at school, to meet him". Sasuke sounded slightly angry. Naruto looked suddenly horrified.

"Sasuke? Sasuke, you misunderstand, he's just a friend –"

"You can't justify this with that Naruto", Sasuke stated, his voice getting slightly heated, "I know what really happened. You have found someone else – I just didn't expect you to be someone who would lead me on like this, as if this really was the real thing".

"Sasuke, he's a friend of mine, he's nothing more! You're the one I want; I haven't seen him for –"

"Save your stories Naruto I don't want to hear it".

Naruto had tears in his eyes; this wasn't like Sasuke at all. Sasuke was much kinder than this. Sasuke would listen to everything he would say, Sasuke would make him laugh, make him feel safe. Who was this really?

Sasuke walked ahead a few paces from Naruto, who remained stood in the same place – movement restricted by his fear of what was happening.

"Naruto", he whispered, his back turned away from him, "It's over between us. I'm sorry".

Sasuke without even looking back heard Naruto drop to the floor, on to his knees. A tear welled in his eye as he walked away from Naruto, the empty atmosphere of the school courtyard did nothing but tease him of his loss. The wind blew his hair, the tears on his face cooled, flying off his face in to the wind. Cold-hearted he was indeed – there was no warmth in his veins at all. He walked away from Naruto, hands in pockets without even a glance back at him.

Naruto watched in silence as Sasuke walked away – but he couldn't do anything; he couldn't speak though he wanted to shout his name; he couldn't move, though all he wanted to do was chase after him and pull him close. He wanted to explain everything to him.

But he couldn't.

He just watched as he became further out of his reach, his black coat billowing in the wind.

Spots of rain began as Sasuke turned the corner and out of his sight, gradually becoming heavier and heavier. Naruto's face was drenched in tears and raindrops; he began to shiver from the cold blustery breeze and the wetness of his clothes from the pounding rain. But his body could not move; his brain had shut down and his heart had wrenched beneath his chest.

"Naruto? NARUTO?" he heard Sakura yell in the distance. She ran over, throwing her bags to one side and dropping to her knees, placing her arms around him, holding him close, cuddling him and warming him.

"Naruto? Speak to me, Naruto, your scaring me. Say something!"

Naruto screamed.

Reviews would be very much appreciated especially in answer to my question up at the top in bold. My Review monster would like another cookie, cake or any other sweet item you might be storing in your pocket :D :D

A.N) Please do not yell at me for how this has turned out! And it's NOT the end, I repeat, NOT the end of the story, just read what's to come and please don't get mad at me for this turn of events. PLEASE! :S xx


	18. Chapter 18

**New chapter is eventually up. I'm sorry, I've been really sloppy lately, making up lots of new ideas and not updating my published ones. If you like this story, feel free to check out my other works by moi! :D Well, this chapter, I found, developed...shall we say...interesting :D I hope everyone likes it! I'm trying to get everything sorted to update this story again soon – my notes are already quite progressed on the next chapter, but typing them up is an absolute pain! Sigh... well anyway, enjoy the next chapter peeps! XD xx**

Chapter 18

Sasuke walked in to school, feeling depressed and very morbid. He couldn't believe what he had done; he desperately wanted to talk to the blonde, smooth it out and let him explain what happened himself. His irrationality had gotten the better of him to a very sensitive person and he knew he had hurt Naruto deeply. He drove past to see Sakura comforting the blonde in the pouring rain; the blonde looked like he was in some kind of pain. It made him feel much worse. Sasuke walked in to their tutor classroom and sat down, scanning the room for signs of the blonde.

However the blonde was nowhere to be seen.

Ten minutes after registration had begun, he saw a bedraggled, upset and messy looking Sakura enter the room. Her hair was almost on ends, unbrushed; her eyes were slightly unfocused as though she was wishing she was elsewhere and her face looked drained of all colour – that was until she caught sight of Sasuke. Her cheeks flared red in either anger or embarrassment. She took her seat and caught Sasuke's eye – she glared at him so viciously it scared him slightly. Anger it was.

"Break time, meet me at the fountain", she mouthed, her eyes narrowing further at him. Sasuke nodded in slight fear.

The rest of the morning, Sasuke waited, anticipating just what Sakura had to say and find out where the blonde was. Obviously she had heard from Naruto what had happened and obviously she was extremely pissed at him but he needed her to be calm when he talked to her so he could find how to make it right. Naruto had cheated on him and that hurt him but he wanted a stable friendly relationship with the blonde. He approached the fountain to see that Sakura had not yet arrived – the girl took on a lot of extra curricular activities according to Naruto so she was always busy at school. He remembered how sad Naruto looked when he said that.

"_It's my fault that she's like that. The smartest girl I know, she passed her top exams up North at a young age. However, she dropped everything to help me, see me around. She travelled and joined every school I went to and she's worried that she has to do a lot of activities and extra credits to get in to a good university. For someone incredibly smart she can be incredibly stupid. I don't like seeing her suffer at my expense", Naruto looked sad for a few more moments before Sakura arrived to see him, his face lighting up as she gave him a hug. _

Sasuke sighed slightly as he thought about the blonde again. This was going to take some getting used to – he didn't seem to be able to forgive himself until he had seen the blonde and apologised for not letting him explain. Without noticing Sakura approach, he suddenly felt pain in his right cheek as he received a full force punch to the face; it held so much power that he almost fell in to the fountain.

"What the hell?" he almost shouted, rubbing the abused spot.

"Do you realise what you have done?" Sakura growled furiously. She looked pretty chaotic but there was an element of wrath that seemed to radiate from her that Sasuke decided to no longer press any of his annoyance at her action on to her. She almost looked possessed.

"Do you realise what your stupidity and damn right fucking idiotic antics have done? Uchiha, you are a complete utter fucking twat and if you think that punch hurt, you are in for some pain. You just have to be glad that Deidara has restrained Sasori for the moment or you're tortured, mangled body would never be found". Her voice had dropped almost to a whisper.

Sasuke gulped unbeknownst to Sakura who continued to glare at him. Sasuke seemed to have something stuck in his throat as he felt bolts of fear shiver down his spine. He wasn't usually scared of anything, but the sight of this usual calm pink haired beauty in such a ferocious state really made him live up to the word petrified.

"Naruto is the sweetest, kindest person that has ever walked this planet and you are dumping him out of the blue, without getting any proper facts straight? You had better watch your back Uchiha, don't say I didn't warn you. Sasori has connections and he is so going to use them to hurt you like you did Naruto". Sakura kicked Sasuke hard in the leg, "Watch your back Uchiha – but I will make sure you get what you deserve".

She began to walk away.

"Sakura, wait!"

"What?" she said without looking at him.

"Where is Naruto? I want to talk to him", Sasuke asked softly, holding neither compassion nor annoyance, nor anger in his voice. He stared at her softly and waited for her to face him properly.

Sakura turned around very slowly, tears had formed in his eyes and she shook her head. "I won't tell you. He doesn't need anything else from you". She began to turn away and before Sasuke could add anything else, she broke in to a sprint; Sasuke could see the tears that streamlined back towards him and continued to watch as they hit the dry ground. He watched her until she was out of his sight. Sasuke rubbed the skin on his cheek and tested the newly formed bruise on his leg, recoiling slightly in pain.

"Shit", he muttered, "I guess this is worse than I thought it would be".

Sasuke got up and began hobbling slightly back to class, a whole fresh chain of thoughts free to roam his mind for the rest of the day.

* * *

Don't know what's going on,  
Don't know what went wrong,  
Feels like a hundred years I,  
Still can't believe you're gone.  
So I'll stay up all night,  
With these bloodshot eyes,  
While these walls surround me with the story of our life.

I feel so much better  
Now that you're gone forever  
I tell myself that I don't miss you at all  
I'm not lying, denying that I feel so much better now  
That you're gone forever...

Naruto was lying in the half-finished spare room at Deidara and Sasori's flat. He shifted uncomfortably as he felt the bandage on his leg, it rolled slightly up and was beginning to itch – he ignored it with difficulty. He rose up both his wrists and stared at them before the effects of gravity made him drop his arms back to his sides again. His face froze to an expression of blankness – he could no longer cry out his pain and suffering. There was no one to hear him – Deidara and Sasori were both at work and he was locked in the spare room so he could not escape to hurt himself anymore.

He had arrived at the apartment with Sakura, soaked to the skin, sobbing in pain and misery. Deidara took off his clothes and hung them to dry, giving the blonde something else to wear. That was when Deidara noticed the new additions of scars to his body.

"Naruto, where did you get these? Did...did you do these?" Deidara looked upset and Naruto saw a tear form in his almost-guardian's eyes. Naruto couldn't speak, he couldn't tell Deidara why. He was too upset, too hurt and too broken to be fixed – just like when he first reached the care home. Deidara led him to the spare room and set up a bed for him and locked the door behind him. Naruto could see that all the paint and anything else that he could use to harm himself was moved away. He heard voices as Sakura explained to Deidara just what had happened; he didn't want to hear the story again, the images that kept replaying in his mind was torture enough.

Naruto hadn't slept, despite lying in the bed ever since he arrived. He just couldn't seem to move; he was lost in thought. There was a pain that he couldn't describe; it was released when Sasuke decided he did not want to be with him anymore. He didn't understand it at all and he was afraid to go to sleep because of it. Also, there was a lack of voices in his head; it was unusual because they were bugging him non-stop the past few days and suddenly they had left. It was more than a little unnerving when your other personalities decided that they no longer wanted to talk to you. Maybe they had left? No; that wasn't it. It was more like they were plotting something.

Plotting was bad news for him.

Naruto turned to the side and stared up to the window that was letting in peeks of sunlight through the blinds. It was warm outside – he wished he was out there, anywhere than having nothing to do but relive the worst moments of his life – well, the recent ones at any least.

Despite his initial reaction, he for some reason was not focusing on anything that was causing pain from Sasuke breaking up with him. It was being eclipsed by a different pain – a more physical pain. The marks on his legs weren't the cause either, having fallen over so many times on the way to Deidara's apartment.

No.

What was the cause?

It was them.

Something had definitely clicked. And it was not good news.

Naruto's weary eyes were beginning to droop as he shifted in the blankets on the floor – his makeshift bed. He looked to the unfinished murals on the wall and wished he had some paint. If he could paint then maybe the pain would go away.

Or maybe he just wanted freedom. Or a way so he can sleep peacefully.

His eyes were beginning to droop more now and he couldn't stifle the yawn that he emitted. It was time to sleep as much as he didn't want to. His eyes crept closed and soon he was in a state of unconsciousness.

* * *

He was in a dreamlike state, he could hear birds sing softly a song that reminded him of opera; he could feel the smoothness of fluffy sheets in a bed and he opened his eyes to see himself lying graciously on a cloud in a clear blue sky. There was light, lots of light, but oddly no source of it.

The sun in his dream world was gone.

Naruto looked around to see that there were two girls sat on a cloud next to his, whispering and murmuring softly to one another before they noticed that Naruto was there. They stopped speaking immediately and seemed to drift on over, before landing in front of him. He recognised them immediately though he had never seen them before.

Katana and Kitsune.

Katana was a real fiery woman; there was ferociousness in her eyes that seemed to burn Naruto's insides but there was also a sense of undying loyalty towards him that radiated off of her like heat. The teenager's untamed fiery hair stuck out on odds and ends like she had been electrocuted. She stared right at him but gave no greeting – her expression was slightly sour though Naruto didn't know why.

Kitsune was standing next to her – though slightly shorter, she was older than her counterpart. Her long blonde hair flowed angelically straight, bouncing softly around her shoulders; her aura radiated kindness but she also seemed very weary, very tired. Her eyes were a piercing blue; the opposite of Katana's and her skin was very pale and very soft looking. She smiled at Naruto welcomingly and extended her hand to hold Naruto's. It was like the hand wasn't there at all; there was no life in it.

The two women were wearing white outfits, Katana a short white skirt and a low cut matching white top whereas Kitsune wore a more sensible and more covered white long dress with long sleeves.

"Hello, Naruto. Welcome to our home in your mind".

"What am I doing here? And what are you guys doing to me? Why am I in so much pain?"

"One question at a time Naruto – we can't answer them all", Kitsune explained softly.

"Yeah, give us a break kid, you finally give us some more power over you and all you can do is complain", Katana scoffed.

"What?!" Naruto looked shocked at the two in front of him. Since when had he given them more power?

"Since Sasuke broke up with you – all that anger came to me and all that pain went to her and now you've pumped us so full of your powerful emotions, we can take over your body!" Katana answered gleefully.

"Katana, be quiet", Kitsune spoke. She looked at the frightened blonde in front of her. "Naruto – don't worry, you are still in control. But if you happen to get too angry or in too much pain, we will be forced to take over from you. You're more fragile now then when your parents died – we are worried for you. And I know you don't want us to take over, you think we're evil and you can't trust us; but you created us. So have a little more faith in our abilities. And I promise I will do my best to keep Katana under control".

"You wish", the red head laughed. She smiled at Naruto and then began to walk away, mixing her body within the clouds until Naruto could no longer see the flaming red of her hair.

"Do you want to go for a walk whilst I explain everything?" Kitsune asked.

Naruto could only nod in return – he was speechless.

Kitsune took Naruto's hand once again and this time he felt he could really feel as though someone was there. She led him down a path that appeared out of nowhere – which was where it also seemed to lead. Naruto was trembling slightly as he was more fixed on why his personalities want to take over.

"Where has K-Katana gone?" Naruto asked.

"Don't worry about her – she's just left me the job of explaining as she hates to do it herself. What do you want to know?" she talked softly, as if she was talking to a small child – but it was more comforting than if she was talking to him as his real age. Kitsune was warm and kind, unlike her counterpart. Naruto wanted to open up, but he could only utter one word, "Why?"

"Well, you know how we were created don't you? After that man killed your parents Naruto – we were your only friends for a while weren't we? We were the only ones you could talk to – which is why you couldn't talk to anyone else. And then your friend Gaara came along and did his best to convince you to talk. Nothing worked because secretly you felt that he couldn't understand your pain. That is, until you saw him at his mother's grave. Do you remember how you spoke then?"

"I told him I was sorry".

"Yes, and you really felt the courage to pluck up and speak then. That was a low point for me and Katana – you no longer needed us to talk to if you had some person in your world. Then Sakura returned so you had two friends; Gaara took on your anger and Sakura took on your pain – those were our jobs. You forgot about us didn't you Naruto?"

Naruto looked at the sad blonde girl in front of him. "Yes", he whispered.

"Katana decided that we would pay you back for that by making you forget Gaara after you were taken on by Shizune. And you did – until recently that you remembered all on your own, you broke through our defences. But I'm glad that seeing him made you so happy again Naruto".

"You MADE me FORGET the one person that helped me the entire time I was in care! The one person that helped me when I was being bullied; stopped the care workers yelling at me and shared a room with me – stopped me remembering the person who helped me gain my voice back! Why?" Naruto was angry yet sad at the same time. There was something wrong going on here.

A tear rolled down Kitsune's cheek. "You had forgotten us Naruto. How angry Katana was and how much pain I was in. We were the ones that helped you the most – we haven't stopped helping you the entire time of our existence. We aren't people remember – we are just something you created in your time of need. Day One you created me and day two you created Katana. Day three you were found by the police. We helped you the most but you were too young to realise that".

"If you were supposed to help me then why did you take Gaara away from me?"

"Well, I didn't but Katana did. She tried to convince me to get rid of Sakura who had taken on my job but I couldn't do it. Naruto we care for you but we have our own desires as well. And Gaara is back in your life now so it doesn't matter what we did".

"Except when I get to tell him why I couldn't remember him all this time".

"Then you must tell them about us! You don't have to be ashamed", Kitsune stared at her creator with wide eyes and Naruto looked at her, feeling slightly guilty. He didn't want to tell her.

"It's...not normal though Kitsune".

"You don't have to be normal Naruto".

"But...I want to be. I want to be normal – I don't want to go through anything more! I hate the way I am".

"But if you weren't the way you are then Sasuke wouldn't love you".

"Past tense now Kitsune", Naruto said, a tear falling down his cheek.

"No Naruto. Present tense – he'll come back to you. I promise. He doesn't realise what he'd lost until you were gone. I promise you he will come back".

Naruto tried to give the blonde girl a hug but walked right through her.

"Well, I told you we weren't human. We may not be completely real but we are always here – me and Katana though she doesn't want to admit it".

"Well – are you guys going to start helping me again? It may seem like I don't need you but I need to know you are there. It sounds odd but it keeps me sane knowing you are there".

"Sure. We'll always be here", Kitsune smiled gently at Naruto.

* * *

Naruto woke up with a start, sitting up so fast that he startled Deidara who had entered the room to check on him.

"Naruto? You okay?" Deidara asked concerned. He kneeled down to where Naruto lay and looked at the blonde in front of him who looked at the floor blankly. Naruto looked at Deidara; he put up his hand to his face and felt a single tear that had dripped down his cheek.

"I'm...fine actually", Naruto smiled softly, looking right at Deidara. "I really am fine".

Deidara looked shocked at Naruto for a few seconds before smiling sweetly back. He could tell Naruto's smile was really genuine.

"Come on, I'm going to let you come out for a bit to watch some television with us. You know we only kept you in here to keep you safe right?"

"Yeah, I know. Thanks for looking after me Deidara. And Sasori. And Sakura. Thanks to all of you. But I think I'm going to be okay. This isn't the worst thing that has ever happened to me and I know I have lots of support". Naruto got up out of the bed to fall over straight away.

"I think I lost the use of my legs", Naruto laughed.

Deidara looked on at Naruto who really seemed to feel better. Well, whatever it did, the sleep he obtained at last really made a difference.

And Deidara didn't even know the full story of it. Naruto smiled to Sasori in the living room who looked slightly surprised at the joy Naruto radiated. He stared at Deidara who shrugged in response.

Naruto looked at both of them and smiled.

"Why are you so happy Naruto?" Deidara couldn't help but ask.

"Well, I feel quite happy at the moment because of a nice dream I just had. It made me realise that there are more things to life and I'm going to really try to get better. Bring on any hospital, bring on anything. I have all the support I need".

"What about Sasuke?" Sasori asked.

"He'll come around. A little birdie told me", Naruto smiled, listening in his head quiet voices of two girls arguing again. he sighed slightly but realised at least one part of his life was back to normal.

- - - - -

Reviews would be welcome! Review monster hasn't had any LCL cookies in AGES! XD


	19. Chapter 19

**Greetings readers XD New chapters up in record (?) time and I feel a huge weight off my shoulder for some reason, getting this part out of the way. I didn't enjoy writing this part, Sasuke kinda annoyed me in this and I personally hate this chapter, but I will leave your own opinion up to you, and you can review me (so sly :P).**

**Well, I don't think I've given too much away in this chapter but I will reveal the person behind the scandal soon – very interesting I think, I can't believe I even decided to put it in, but this part of the story was needed for which I explained in the last chapter – soon, appearances of Katana and Kitsune will commence :D that's not good for Naruto but I know some are anxious to see what Katana does in control of Naruto's body. Well, it's coming up soon so continue to read and review (still not sly :P). Enjoy peeps! xx**

Chapter 19

Sasuke looked up at the ceiling of his room and sighed. He looked around the darkness that was his own room – black drapes stopped any light entering the space and the room was painted black and white with blue hints just so the maids wouldn't get annoyed at the lack of colour in the room. Sasuke laid on his bed and felt miserable. He stared at the bedroom ceiling and began to try finding patterns in it to stop him thinking about what he had been thinking about non-stop for days.

_Naruto. Where are you?_

Sasuke heard the intercom buzzer next to his bed click and soon he could hear the voice of Evelyn telling him that he seriously needed to get ready for school or he would be late. Sasuke sighed – school was a distraction but also a disappointment because the blonde would not be there again until he was better. And the blonde was so fragile maybe he would never get better? Sasuke tore his mind away from images of Naruto in the music toilets at school. The blood was everywhere – all up the walls, all over the blonde and he was there, slumped almost peacefully; his method of trying to go escape was going to plan. But Sasuke would not let it, and so he saved the blonde's life and gave him a second chance.

A second chance given that he also took away.

He didn't want to sound pompous or arrogant that the blonde lived for him, but he practically did. He said it himself and it didn't bother him at all, because he also lived for that blonde. Breaking up with him was the stupidest thing he had ever done.

Sasuke eventually got himself ready and before he knew it, he was back to thinking about the blonde whilst being driven in the car to school. He got out and waved to the driver and headed up the stairs to his tutor classroom. He looked in to see Sakura was already there; she looked slightly more content this morning. She was smiling to herself until she saw Sasuke and she glared; though this time, her glare wasn't as harsh as her previous ones. Maybe something good had happened to Naruto and she was allowing herself time to relax.

The school day passed quickly considering his present state of mind and soon Sasuke was talking to a few people from the music class outside of school, whilst waiting for his ride to come and pick him up. The other members of the music class were all worried about the blonde prodigy, especially Temari who had started to get to know the blonde quite well. Sasuke told her all he happened to know which was not much; only that the blonde was ill.

Then out of nowhere, Sasuke felt a punch to the head, not unlike Sakura's and he stumbled; lots of girls around the entrance to the school gasped, others stopped in their tracks and the entire gate went quiet. Someone had just hit the prestigious Uchiha heir. Sasuke turned to his right and was about to say something when he looked up to see an angry redhead and not a fiery Sakura.

"Uchiha", he muttered before grabbing him and pulling him off with him. Sasuke went along – at least it didn't start too much of a commotion. No one bothered to follow and soon the redhead had thrown the Uchiha on to the floor in a back alley.

"Okay, I came here silently, so what the hell do you want? I don't even know who you are".

"Name's Gaara".

"Okay, whatever, what do you want?"

"I came here to kick the shit in to you for breaking Naruto's heart".

Sasuke felt like he had been stabbed through the chest. "What?"

"You broke up with Naruto; you hurt him and now you are going to pay". Gaara stepped forward towards Sasuke with every intention to hurt him.

"Wait! Wait, what? Hold on, Naruto's found someone else. Hold on, it's you!"

"What are you talking about?" Gaara asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Naruto was cheating on me – I got evidence. He was with you instead of school that day".

"And your point is?"

"You admit he was cheating on me with you?"

"You think Naruto would cheat on you? And you with me?! Your even more of a stupid bastard than I give you credit for!"

Sasuke glared at the redhead. "What?"

"You really think Naruto has the tenacity to cheat on someone? You really think that? It's a good job that you aren't together anymore because I'd hate for him to be with a loser like you".

"Wait I don't understand".

"Listen you stupid fuck; despite everything that he's been through, Naruto is the purest person I know. He has been through hell since he was eight years old but he is still sweet and kind to everyone and the most adorable person to walk this earth and you threw that chance to be with him away".

"Who are you anyway? You've told me your name but how do you know Naruto?"

"If you are trying to insinuate that you know Naruto better than me than you are hella wrong. I was Naruto's roommate through the entire time he was in the Care Home – I was the first person to make him smile after his parent's deaths and the person who gave him his voice back".

Sasuke stared at Gaara expressionless. Voice back? His amazing voice?

"Even though you haven't said anything I can see that you have no idea what I'm talking about here", Gaara half sighed, half laughed. "Well, did you know that Naruto's voice was at one point almost lost forever?"

"You can't just lose an amazing talent like that – you just can't. Not even for a moment".

"A talent? I'm not talking about just the singing. For over three months, Naruto could not talk at all because of all this emotional distress he went through; he had to communicate through drawing pictures and writing what he could down. Did you know anything about Naruto's past? A brief overview maybe but did he ever go in to any detail about anything that he went through? Do you really know much about him at all?" Sasuke opened his mouth to speak before closing it again. What Gaara said actually made some sense; did he really know that much about Naruto after all?

"Listen Uchiha, since Shizune took Naruto in, I lost all contact with him. Many times I lost contact as he was passed and shunned by other guardians, too broken to be fixed – to be mended for their purpose alone with no consideration towards him; but I haven't seen him or talked to him in three years. That day was the first time I saw him after I got in touch with Deidara and Sasori. And when I did, I see that he is still living a miserable life whereas mine has improved; I hear he tried to fucking kill himself because of it all and I wasn't there to help him! you were there, but look what you did to him in the end, just like everyone has done before. He means the world to me and I have to hurt you to measure up what you did to him".

Sasuke sat on the floor, leaning against the wall of the alley, ignoring Gaara's threats yet again – he couldn't be bothered to fight him or even defend himself anymore. "This doesn't make any sense. I got shown these photos, pictures of you and Naruto kissing at the entrance to the Minas Street Library. My brain and heart both said different things and I have learnt to follow my brain all my life so I did the same again. I knew something wasn't right – I couldn't imagine Naruto doing something like that but I couldn't refute the evidence in front of my eyes".

"You happen to have any of these pictures on you because I still believe you are bullshitting to get yourself out of this fight", Gaara said, cracking his knuckles.

"Yeah I do actually. I realised one of them fell out of my bag when I took them home".

"Who gave them to you?"

"My brother".

Sasuke handed the picture to Gaara who looked at it. He studied the picture briefly – it was definitely them and it did look like they were kissing. Gaara knew the truth though and he didn't know how to prove it to the Uchiha until he spotted something on the print.

"Funny – I can notice now after sharing a room with Kankuro and all his technical gadgets at Uni but this has definitely been re-mastered digitally".

"How do I know you aren't lying to me?" Sasuke asked coolly.

"Look here – the pixels aren't properly aligned, the digital picture everywhere else is flawless but even you can see there is something wrong here if you look that closely at it".

"Really?" Sasuke asked, sounding surprised yet relieved. He took the picture and looked closely at it himself. He also noticed the flaw – it was something that only someone skilled could point out; it wasn't obvious to anyone else.

"Do you know who would do this?" Gaara asked.

"No I don't. My parents don't know of our relationship; my grandmother and brother are fine with it. No one else knew – we decided to keep it a secret at school to stop people annoying Naruto".

"Who did Naruto tell?"

"Well, you, but Deidara, Sasori and Sakura on his side knew and that's it that I know of".

"Right then, so who out of those people is most likely to want to see you break up?"

"Well", Sasuke started and began to think, "I don't know Sasori – I've never met him; Deidara helped us get together in the first place and Sakura loved that we were together because we looked so cute. My grandmother thinks we fit together and she loves Naruto and my brother likes Naruto too so none I could say".

"Well, Naruto wouldn't have said anything", Gaara stated.

"So what do I do now?"

"Question is, do you care enough for Naruto, to trust him, to reason with him, to believe in him and do you love him?"

"Yes", Sasuke said, staring up at Gaara with a fixed determined glare.

"Well, I'll start investigating – you talk to Naruto and – oh wait", Gaara kicked Sasuke twice really hard in the side, "and make up with him", he continued.

"What was that for?" Sasuke asked angrily, clutching his newest bruises.

"Well, that pain you're feeling is only a fraction of what you did to Naruto", Gaara said and disappeared out of the alley. Sasuke sat there, in pain and blinked viciously to stop any tears. He closed his eyes and reflected back to when he talked to Naruto outside of school that day. He went to find Naruto after their music lesson and saw two figures beating him up from afar which he now knew were Neji and Shino; but he couldn't bring himself to run to him then – too afraid to show that he cared.

"_That pain you're feeling is only a fraction of what you did to Naruto". _

"I have to find him", Sasuke whispered to himself, opening his eyes, he jumped up and left the alley. He ran to the nearest telephone box and phoned up his home. Evelyn answered the phone.

"Sasuke-sama where are you? The driver informed us that you weren't at school and has been looking for you", her voice sounded worried.

"I'm sorry Evelyn, but leave that a sec – can you check any records about Deidara? He visited Naruto at the hospital so he should have left his contact details and address. Can you get it for me?"

"Okay Sasuke, I'll be a minute".

Evelyn left the phone and Sasuke stood awaiting the response at the other end of the telephone box. People were looking at him weirdly as he stood in the telephone box and was nervously unknowingly tapping on the glass. After several minutes, Evelyn returned to the phone that felt like hours to the anxious raven.

"He lives in an apartment down Markson Road but there is no number – someone spilt something on the documents and the number is now unreadable. I'm sorry Sasuke-sama that's the best I can do".

"That's fine Evelyn, thanks for telling me".

"Do you want me to send someone over to pick you up?"

"No I'll be fine – I have a house to find. Thanks Evelyn. Bye". Sasuke slammed the phone back on to the receiver without listening to her response. Sasuke began to run off down the road, in the general direction of Markson road – it would take him at least half quarter of an hour to reach the road and he also had to look for the right house. It was going to cause many people to be pissed off at him. He continued to run even though he could feel himself getting a stitch and his breath shortening. It was just another pain payment he deserved for not listening to Naruto explain what was going on – he had mistaken Naruto's therapy for cheating on him and he was such an idiot. He didn't have the picture to show Deidara and Sasori if they ask about it as Gaara took it with him, so he really had to rely on them trusting him – unlikely considering what he had done to their surrogate son.

It wasn't long before Sasuke managed to reach Markson road – he calmly began walking up to each door to ask if they knew Deidara and Sasori; it was a very long road and Sasuke couldn't even see apartment blocks as it stretched on for miles in front of him. Sasuke began to tire of having people get annoyed at him asking the question but then again, he didn't care. Some people actually recognised him as being an Uchiha and were kinder whereas others were pissed that he had interrupted television programmes.

Eventually Sasuke managed to knock on a black door and it opened to reveal a shady looking character – his face was white; his hair was also white, slicked back oddly. He was holding a spade that looked ironically like a scythe and he looked at Sasuke like he was going to be the next victim of some brutal onslaught.

"Hey, um, do you happen to know Deidara and Sasori? They live down this road but I forgot the number".

"Hey; you a friend of Naruto's?" the guy had changed his persona completely and smiled slightly at the raven at his doorstep.

"Yeah I am. Is he at their house now?"

"Yeah, poor kid. Deidara was over here just not too long ago talking about him. Lives in Apartment A7; if you just continue down for about five minutes; you'll see a large building complex – he's on the second floor. A7".

"Thanks, I appreciate it".

"Hey, tell Naruto Hidan said hi".

"Will do, thanks again".

Sasuke walked down the drive and heard the door close behind him. Sasuke inwardly sighed in relief; the guy looked like some sort of axe-wielding psychopathic murderer with that scythe-spade. Sasuke followed the man's directions and walked on down until he saw some high-rising buildings. They weren't that bad looking; Markson road was an okay neighbourhood, not too posh or too rough. Sasuke walked up to the entrance and found that you needed to be buzzed to let in, unless you knew a key code.

Sasuke sighed and knew that he was going to have to talk to either Deidara or Sasori. He rang the buzzer and waited for an answer.

_Please be Deidara. Please be Deidara. _

"Hello Deidara speaking".

_Thank God. _

"Deidara, its Sasuke, wait! Don't hang up; I need to talk to Naruto".

"Why? To cause him more pain? Look, Sasuke; you've done enough".

"Deidara, listen let me explain. Gaara came to see me".

"Gaara?" Deidara sounded puzzled.

"Yes, he punched me, dragged me off from school when I was waiting for my lift to pick me up, he yelled at me, reasoned with me and kicked me twice too for that matter; but the point is, he showed me the pictures were a lie!"

"Pictures?"

"I was given pictures found by my brother that were sent to my Grandmother's cottage that showed Naruto and Gaara kissing outside of the Minas Street Grand Library dated on the day Naruto didn't turn up to school".

"I see".

"Gaara showed me that the pictures were digitally altered; he mentioned some guy named Kankuro but they were made to look that way to trick me. I've come to talk to Naruto, to apologise for what I did. I was selfish, idiotic and in the words of Gaara, a stupid fuck. I want to apologise to him, I was want to be with him and I love him".

"Really?" a quiet voice from the speaker uttered.

"Naruto?"

"Yes".

"Yes Naruto, I do love you. These past few days have been hell for me, knowing what I did to you and I should've let you explain and believed in you and trusted you over those pictures. Naruto I'm sorry".

There was silence at the other end of the speaker; Sasuke waited for a response, staring at the speaker as if it was going to morph into something else. Eventually he heard a click and knew the speaker had died. He slammed his hand against the wall and cursed under his breath. He began to walk away when he heard a door click and Naruto had opened the door, panting slightly from running. He stood still for a few brief seconds before he walked hurriedly over and pressed his lips against Sasuke's. A warm shiver ran through Sasuke – the thought that he had almost ruined his chance forever to be with him, his moist lips, his soft hair, his warmness; he knew he couldn't survive without him. He felt the blonde retract and look in to his eyes – the blue orbs were shimmering softly.

Sasuke smiled slightly at him. Naruto sighed and then hit him on the shoulder – despite how fragile he was, he could still pack a punch. Sasuke was still not free of pain after Sakura and Gaara both attacked him. Naruto then took hold of his hand and led him up the Apartment A7. They were silent as they walked along the hallways and staircase up to Deidara and Sasori's home.

"You have got to thank whoever you worship that Sasori isn't in otherwise you would be dead-walking", Naruto said to him as he opened the door to the actual apartment. Sasuke inwardly sighed with relief. He entered the strangely decorated apartment and bit back anything he was going to say about the artwork.

"Wait here, I have to finish one thing", Naruto said and he disappeared in to another room. Sasuke was stood waiting with Deidara – the silence was uncomfortable.

"Well", Deidara said after finally breaking the silence, "You came round after all. You've started something serious Sasuke; we are all very worried about Naruto now – we've been thinking of taking him to some psychiatric hospital. These past few days, he's been acting pretty strange, talking to himself and either painting or sleeping. He hasn't eaten that much either. We've also found out that he's been cutting himself too – the oldest scars dating back to just after he left the hospital and returned to Shizune's. Something's not right in that house and you didn't help by breaking his heart. All of us, Sakura, Sasori, Kabuto, Jiraiya and I think he may have finally snapped – a person can only take so much". Deidara stared at him and he felt truly, truly horrible; the lowest he had ever felt; the dark place created after Itachi's accident. The place that made him feel the worse person in the world.

"Sasuke, I love Naruto very much and I know you do too; but what you have done will not just disappear – nor will it be forgotten. Tread carefully, especially with Sasori". Deidara half-smiled and before Sasuke knew it, Deidara had walked over and given Sasuke a hug. "I'm sorry this happened – I know you must have suffered some yourself but Naruto is our precious son and we can't afford to let anything else happen to him. He's sick, injured and in emotional pain – we can't let that deepen any further".

"Thank you Deidara, I'm really sorry. I plan to make it up Naruto – in the most fitting ways possible", Sasuke whispered in to his shoulder. Deidara let Sasuke go and walked off in to the kitchen as Naruto returned to the living room.

"Come, I want to show you something. I've been commissioned to decorate the spare room, a.k.a my room and I want to show you what I've managed to accomplish", Naruto smiled softly at Sasuke, who felt his coldness melt slightly. Naruto laced his fingers with Sasuke's yet again and led him in to the spare room. Sasuke entered the room Naruto was previously in – it reminded Sasuke slightly of the feeling of being imprisoned. There were several large unfinished murals on the walls but Sasuke's eyes fell upon the one right in front of him. It had him with Naruto, Sakura, Gaara, Deidara and what must be Sasori. There were the beginnings of man in purple wearing glasses, Jiraiya, Kurenai, and five outlines of women that he didn't recognise. Sketchy lines were scribbled on the walls also but Sasuke's eyes fell to the couple standing next to Gaara which he recognised to be Naruto's parents – the similarity was uncanny; Naruto looked just like his dad and his mum was so beautiful it hurt to look at – especially as they had both died in such a tragic way.

"Well, what do you think?" Naruto asked.

"It's...amazing", Sasuke said.

"Thank you", Naruto smiled at him, "It's unfinished I know, but soon, I think it will be done". Sasuke looked around the floor and saw a makeshift bed of blankets and pillows and a corner dedicated to pots of paint, full, half-full and empty; a mess of brushes lay scattered everywhere; some crispy from the dry paint. There was also several paint palettes, dirty from the constantly mixed pigments.

"Naruto, I will find out who it was that tried to break us up and I promise to put my faith in to you from now on; like I should have done before".

"Okay, I'll hold you to that. Don't worry; I'll be at school tomorrow – that's my promise".

"Has this all you've been doing for the past few days?"

"Pretty much – but I do want to finish it now; I'm inspired. You can stay as I paint or you can leave if you want".

"I'll stick around for a bit longer if that's okay with you".

"Sure".

"Personally I wouldn't because Sasori will be home sometime later and you'll have to face him; he's worse than one of those stereotypical dads on TV shows".

"On second thoughts I think I may leave".

"Alright then", Naruto smirked before he began to giggle softly. "I'm only concerned about your safety".

"Well, you don't have to be, I can handle myself".

"Sure".

"Positive", Sasuke smirked.

Naruto walked Sasuke back down to the entrance.

"I'm really sorry Naruto".

"It's okay".

"Oh and before I forget, Hidan said hi".

"You went to Hidan's house?"

"To find out where Deidara lived, yes".

"You're a brave one after all".

Sasuke gave Naruto a kiss on the lips, smiled and began to walk away. Naruto watched him until he began to fade in to the distance.

"Okay fine, Kitsune you were right", he smiled.

"**I told you I would be. Good for you Naruto". **

"_**I think you should have given him more of a punishment, if you know what I mean". **_

"I know all too well what you mean Katana and I'm not going to do it", Naruto whispered.

"**Katana, stop trying to dirty him up – sweet and cute serve him better". **

"_**Shut up for once Kitsune okay?"**_

The two voices continued arguing as Naruto just smiled and closed the door, walking back up his job. Well, everything should get back to normal soon enough – after all, Naruto still needed to get better, he was going to take a trip to Konan's; Itachi still had to go to court, Tsunade was on her way back to Konoha and the main rehearsals were going to start soon – they were going to win the concert; despite everything they had been through, they weren't giving up just yet.

- - - - -

Reviews will be donated to poor, unwanted review monsters across the world so please donate today :) xx


	20. Chapter 20

**Well greetings all. It's been a while. First of all PLEASE READ THIS NOTE HERE: **_**please read this story called Deceptive Passions by Doll Factory because it is an awesome story (she dedicated it to me and so I must help her XD) and it really is amazing! Trust me! I am not wrong. She's also awesome herself but she's worried that her idea is rubbish which it really is not so read it please? **_

**Anywho, how are you all? I'm not too bad myself – just frustrated XD. But I digress. Here is the newest addition to the LCaL series and I hope you enjoy xx**

Chapter 20

Sasuke sat down on a bench in the park only a few hundred metres from the house he lived in. He sat, shivering slightly as the wind speeds began to pick up and launch the fallen leaves in to him. They didn't hurt, but it didn't stop them being irritating. It was another one of those days he didn't want to have to go home and face the prospect of his empty house. Who knew where his parents were, who knew what became of the other house keepers and a house that big didn't deserve to be in their possession – they could just move in to a smaller house that would actually be lived in; Sasuke still hadn't entered every room in that mansion nor would he ever – he was content with the rooms he needed to go in as opposed to those that were just there.

Sasuke laid further back in to the bench and felt the cold wood dig in to his back, Sasuke shifting his best so it wasn't so uncomfortable. He looked up in to the dying baby blue of the sky and waited for the slow pinks, reds and purples to drag the sky in to blackness. It wouldn't matter what time he arrived back, the police were never called to find him, and no one was alerted anymore. No one cared.

He slowly closed his eyes for a second before opening them widely, feeling the presence of someone close by. He stared at the unknown figure as it approached him. The person, cloaked and hooded didn't acknowledge that Sasuke was there and so Sasuke began to ignore him. It was when the man finally stopped creeping him out that he began to talk to Sasuke.

"Well, Mr Uchiha, you shouldn't be out so late at night".

"Who are you?"

"Well, I don't think my name is of any importance. Just tell me what's going on through that head of yours – you look in some kind of mental agony".

"I'm not reliving my personal life to a complete stranger, now back the fuck off before I call the police on you". Sasuke was pissed off that some stranger could just randomly appear and demand to know what he was thinking about.

"Well, fine I'll tell you who I am", the person unveiled himself and Sasuke looked at the person to see that it was the redhead from the wall of Naruto's mural – Sasori. He looked similar to Gaara in appearance and attitude by the sound of it as well. Sasuke shifted slightly away from him – Naruto warned him what Sasori was like; apparently violent and Sasuke had enough beatings the past few days. He was still feeling the pain from the first time Sakura hit him. He completely felt sorry for Naruto that time Sakura broke him arm by accident with her strength – it was a wonder she didn't kill him.

"Well, I want to talk to you. Apparently you and Naruto have made up but I don't think you quite understood the meaning of someone hurting my son". Sasuke felt a sharp pain in his arm and looked to see a knife had pierced the skin; the wound wasn't very deep but enough to leave a mark. He felt the warm blood rush out of the wound and in slivers down his arm. He then felt something cold pressed against it as Sasori had bandaged the wound up.

"I told Naruto I wouldn't hurt you badly and he knew that I would end up doing something so I was forced to pack first aid – I didn't think I would use it though, I was planning on just letting you bleed. His better nature has rubbed off on me from knowing him so long. If this had been two years ago, your body would probably never have been found – I have dangerous connections Uchiha. You seemed to have run in to one of the more friendly ones living down the street – Hidan. Just be glad that he didn't know what you did to Naruto because I can assure you he really would have done something drastic even without our permission. He's a bit hot-headed like that".

"And stabbing me in the arm was not drastic", Sasuke glared angrily, clutching the wound softly. Despite getting pissed off from the pain it caused him, he was almost glad that Sasori had done it; though he couldn't figure out why.

"Uchiha, be grateful I spared your sorry life because I know you make Naruto happy".

"So why come after me at all then? Why didn't you just kill me as soon as the whole thing happened?" Sasuke's voice became slightly low as he felt his throat tickle from the cold.

"Because we all knew that you couldn't last long without Naruto either – you're too stupid and Naruto is a bit dense so you work quite well together. But you had to take some beatings from Sakura before your god damn pride ass came round and Gaara had to threaten to beat the living shit outta you".

"Fine. Now can you leave me along – I have a promise to keep".

"Promise?"

"I promised Naruto I would find out who sabotaged the relationship", Sasuke turned his cold stare to Sasori and narrowed his eyes. "A promise I intend to keep".

"Yes, Gaara contacted me about that, he emailed me a copy of the picture – he has his friend Kankuro working on it now to try and find any unique printing qualities. Gaara is also quite well connected for someone so young".

"Well, so am I, just in a whole different world".

"Yeah but that's a world you hate and can't trust, you can't count that one". Sasori turned to Sasuke and Sasuke blinked hard at him.

"I did your background check Uchiha. I know about your brother and your parents. I know of your content and I know some things about you that maybe you can't remember – but I also do know that you're clean. I won't come after you now, so as I said, feel lucky you got away with a small stab wound – I just wouldn't be able to live with myself if I hadn't of hurt you somehow".

"Sasori – you are a fucking nut job".

"That's brave of you to say. Well, just remember what Deidara said in his more grammatically correct and less threatening way – you mess with Naruto again and you're dead, we ain't forgotten, but I doubt you are stupid enough to either. Least of all, don't underestimate Naruto and his capability either – that will just land you in shit".

Sasori got up. He threw the roll of bandages on to Sasuke's lap, Sasuke taking his hands out of his pockets to pick them up before they fell.

"You'll need those – I don't think I need to tell you to keep this quiet but just in case. See you around Uchiha and let's hope we don't have to cross paths this way again. Next time I promise it will be fatal".

Sasori put up his hood again and fastened his jacket and cloak and walked away from the bench, disguised perfectly in the shadows of the setting sun. Sasuke sighed. He only just realised how much his heart was actually thumping – Sasori was pretty intimidating. Sasuke smirked slightly as he wondered what Naruto's reaction to him was – was he just as scared? He knew that Naruto had met Deidara first so being introduced to Sasori must not have been pretty. Actually, now that he knew about it, he didn't know how they three met each other. Sasuke made himself a mental note to ask next time he saw them. Gaara had hinted that he didn't know enough about Naruto, and now was the time to learn.

There was no point wasting away his thoughts on the bench and as he had heard from Sasori that Kankuro and Gaara were working on it, he would leave it alone until tomorrow. He was also starting to get quite cold in the park.

As he walked home, more questions about Sasori appeared unanswered in his head – _how the hell did he know where he was?_

* * *

Sasuke stared at the ceiling and then towards the mirror on the opposite side of the room; he couldn't see his reflection in the dark light except for the shimmering of his cold, shadowy eyes. It was 5 o'clock in the morning and although he was back with Naruto and they had made up, one of the many uneasy feelings during the period of time in which they were apart remained in his mind. The limited people who knew about them would not sabotage them so who did it? Having met the four people that knew from Naruto, none of them would ever betray the trust of the blonde which left the only two people that knew that he told; and narrowing that down basically meant his brother.

It seemed unfair to prejudge that Itachi was the one who had leaked the information to someone but he also knew that his brother wouldn't have done it intentionally – which left the question to Sasuke of just who the hell did Itachi have to tell. As far as he knew, Itachi hardly ever left the house, unless it was to talk to his grandmother's chickens every now and again, and the only time he ever left up the path out of the small enclosure was to visit his doctor and he didn't know Sasuke. Itachi was prohibited against seeing the official Uchiha doctor after he was disowned by their parents which still made Sasuke's blood boil to the day.

The whole situation was incomprehensible to the young Uchiha teen and so Sasuke shook his head and forced himself to stop dwelling on it until he had received any news from Gaara and his computer-friendly roommate Kankuro. However, it was far easier said than done then to shake an Uchiha from his already over-thought trail of contemplation.

Sighing, the youngest Uchiha got out of the comfort of his bed and walked over to the drawers across the other side; he pulled them forward to reveal a panel in the wall that was loose – Sasuke pulled it out carefully and took out a locked safe. He rummaged inside before he took out the book he was looking for – Naruto's sketchbook. Leaving the safe unlocked next to him, he carefully picked up the sketchbook that Naruto had filled whilst he was at the hospital – the kid was really bored and did have nothing better to do – and so he managed to fill the entire book in a few short days. Naruto had forgotten it in his pursuit to go to Shizune's and so Sasuke had taken it himself to admire when he was at home.

The drawings were indeed amazing and it had spurred himself to try to improve his own talent in the subject. It was then that Sasuke realised that Naruto had never attended an art lesson; only being at the school a short while, he was subjected to the whole induction process where he was tested again and again in the academically uncreative lessons such as maths and English before he was privileged enough to enter his other subject classes and even then he soon was away from school after the fiasco in the music toilets. And after that, Naruto had been away many other countless times for the hospital, alternative therapy and illness that had caused no one but Iruka-sensei to see his work which was always crushed up in to a ball and thrown away. Sasuke remembered picking up the drawing that day and un-crumpling it to reveal another reason to want to have the blonde with him.

Sasuke was flicking through the sketchbook, taking in all the drawings the blonde had done – himself, Sasuke, Sasori and Deidara were in there as well, Sakura as well as pictures of settings, people in the make believe and animals. One of his favourites was the view from Naruto's hospital bed out of the window to see a bird on the tree. It reminded him of when they snuck out to the secret room in Sasuke's house. Eventually he shut the sketchbook again and returned it to his hiding place – if his parents caught sight of it when they had people to search his room, then it would easily be taken away and he would never get it back. Fixing the panel back in place he returned back to his bed, which was now cold from his absence, and attempted to return to sleep. He had hoped the drawings had taken his mind off his worrying thoughts of his brother accidentally betraying him; they didn't completely but Sasuke eventually nodded off in to an unconscious unease knowing full well that he had to figure out sooner or later what happened if he ever wanted to be at peace.

* * *

Naruto walked to school from the Saso-Dei apartment and sighed slightly – he was a bit nervous as he knew that at school he would see Neji and Shino and it had been a while since he had seen them let alone have them start attacking him again. Deidara was going to walk with him but something had happened to Sasori that morning and so Naruto offered to just walk by himself – it looked like Sasori had come down with a cold; despite the stubborn red head would not admit it. Naruto giggled slightly to himself – Sasori was so stubborn that when he left, he was trying to avoid having his temperature taken by Deidara; he had left quickly before it turned in to some kind of sex game.

He continued to walk down the street – he happened to see Hidan in his garden and he waved and had a small chat with him before continuing to his educational complex. Naruto was also nervous because he was going to see Sasuke again – and he wasn't sure about everything yet because he was still a bit curious about who had tried to destroy their relationship. He had met Nana who would never do anything to ruin anything but then he thought back to what Itachi had said that time when he had first visited that cottage: "_...you and my brother need to sort this whole dating thing out – I want you to try and break it off..."_

Naruto looked at the sky and then back down to the ground – he knew that Itachi didn't want to see his brother get hurt and he also didn't want to see him, Naruto, get hurt either. Something to do with their parents – did that mean that Sasuke's parents know about them or not? It seemed unlikely because Itachi sounded as though he would get lynched if they found out he was with their son – the son that was supposed to inherit their business empire and for the best part, he felt he hadn't been lynched yet.

Naruto continued on to school to meet up with Sakura – he had told her all about what had happened the previous night but she had made it clear that she wasn't going to be friendly towards the Uchiha until she felt he had done him justice – whatever that happened to mean.

Sakura looked the best he had seen her in a while – he knew she was fretting like crazy over him during their break up and wasn't taking the best care of herself, focusing on him. He also knew that Sasuke had been attacked by at least two of his friends during the split also which made Naruto a bit apprehensive on to how he was going act towards him. He spotted the moody Uchiha looking quite unhappy as he made his way to the gates, and apart from a brief flash of emotion in his eyes, he ignored both Sakura and himself as he made his way in to the school building.

"What was that about? I thought everything was sorted out", Sakura muttered, looking reproachfully towards the direction Sasuke travelled in.

"Well, we are at school and we did make that deal", Naruto said, clutching the books he was holding tighter towards his chest.

"Yeah but that deal, is that supposed to benefit him or you?" Sakura asked.

"Both I guess – he doesn't have to be seen with a loser like me and I don't have to be pestered for hanging out with the school's most admired guy".

"That sounds like double negative for you in my opinion".

"Well, it means people leave me alone – well I don't get as much harassment".

The blonde made his way towards their classroom, Sakura following behind him. As he walked in, he spotted Shino and Neji and then he looked at Iruka; the teacher glared at him, obviously unhappy that he was back and ignored him, leaving Naruto happy enough to just sit down in his seat and relax. School was school and nothing had changed in his absence.

He looked around the classroom once more and his eyes lingered on Sasuke, who had his head down on the desk. It was obvious something was up with the Uchiha as he was being more anti-social than he usually was to their class. Neji and Shino were trying to see what was wrong with him and Naruto also noticed several girls whispering about their favourite class 'looker'. It was clear though that Sasuke wasn't going to respond to any of them – especially Neji and Shino. Eventually Iruka had everyone leave the Uchiha alone because he did not want a riot on his hands – how he got that impression Naruto didn't know.

Bored and with Sakura too busy doing some kind of complicated math equation for her pocket money, Naruto got out his sketchbook and began to draw – he didn't know what the picture was as he started, all he knew was that his hand was wondering off where it wanted. Eventually he realised that he was drawing Shizune – however odd that was. It brought his mind to start thinking about how unusual she had been acting recently and dreading the thought of going back – he was going to have to return home that night or she would phone up the police again – casting him off to be a horrible teenager who did what he liked.

Eventually the tutor session ended and as Naruto attempted to leave the class, he received a thump on the back from a certain Hyuuga who looked him in the eye and quickly muttered, "Iruka wants to see you", and pointed with his thumb at their teacher. Neji then left to catch up with his best friend and also left Naruto in one major pit of confusion. Pushing it aside he then walked back to Iruka who then made him sit down on a chair in front of his desk.

"Uzumaki – I know you have been through a tough time lately but that does not excuse your behaviour".

Behaviour? What behaviour?

"You know that truanting from school is a crime that is punishable both by the school and to your guardian at home. And I have taken this up to the headmaster of this extremely well achieving school who has agreed to look in to your home life with this guardian you live with – Shizune. He believes this is good for your welfare and wellbeing but I just don't want to see horrible lower class students like yourself make a mark on such an impeccable school like this who are giving you a chance to succeed well in life – despite your numerous attempts to throw it away", Iruka casually looked towards Naruto's wrists and then back to his desk. "So you needed to have this explained to you by me before the headmaster starts going through with his procedures – so you know the truth of this search of your homelife".

Naruto nodded in disbelief at the man in front of him – he was so full of shit it was unbelievable. Naruto began to drift away from the rest of what Iruka was saying and back to what Neji had done to him as he was leaving the classroom – it was so odd that it still didn't register to him fully; sure he had thumped him but it was to gain his attention to pass on a message from the teacher. It was a thump that didn't even hurt by usual standards. Naruto made a mental note to talk to Sakura about what had happened seeing as he could see her face when he was talking to Neji.

Iruka eventually finished his speech and Naruto made his way to the first class he had that morning. He didn't have music today but he did have art which was surprising as he hadn't been to the school for very long and he had never had a lesson in the subject. He wasn't even sure who he had the subject with and as he left the classroom finishing his talk with Iruka, he began to slow right down as he realised he didn't even know where the class was. He stopped in the middle of the corridor and looked all around him. He bit his lip slightly before shaking his head to regain his composure.

Also, where was Sasuke? He thought that he was supposed to accompany him everywhere.

"Finally".

Naruto whipped around to see Sasuke approach him; he looked quite tired up close. He stopped next to Naruto and looked down at the blonde. Naruto looked around to see no one and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"What's wrong with you?" Naruto asked.

"Couldn't sleep", Sasuke replied simply.

"Because?"

"Coz of what happened".

Naruto didn't say anything but made a very odd squeak noise which made Sasuke smirk. Which made Naruto feel better.

"Well, I have to take you to your very first art class. Teacher's name is Tsunami – she shouldn't harass you too much. And I'm in that class as well which means I get to see her reaction to your amazing drawing skills", Sasuke said.

"What did she say about yours?"

"She had some kind of semi-fit and tried to get me to make the entire backdrop for the drama club performance. I told her I couldn't do it due to other commitments. You'd better start thinking of excuses yourself".

"Right then".

They walked down to the art class together, so close they were almost touching but not daring to risk anything whilst in school. They eventually opened the door to find that all the class was getting on with their work, many listening to their own personal music players so they didn't hear that the two had come in. However, the teacher did happen to notice.

"Well you must be Naruto – my non-existent student", a voice sounded from the other side of the room. The teacher was stood by the sinks, washing up some paint palettes. She turned around to face the two as they shut the door. She had long blue hair, and she was very young looking. You could sense her enthusiasm by just looking at her and excuses began to form in Naruto's head immediately.

"Well, so begins the test of art. Are you good at art? Of course you are; you're with that guy next to you who is amazing".

She was also a blunt woman.

"And so, now is the time to impress me seeing as you have been absent from so many of my lessons. You have to draw yourself and you have to draw someone else as well with you. Draw him", she continued, not giving Naruto much of a choice. "I will evaluate your work at the end and see just how much of my attention I have to give you during lessons with me from now on – well those that you attend, for all I know this could be the first and last time I ever see you". She laughed softly to herself.

She also had some strange sense of humour. She told them to both get on with their tasks, Sasuke apparently already knowing his, and the lesson past quite quickly. Naruto knew he didn't have enough time to complete a highly detailed piece of work so he settled on a sketch, leaving in almost every pencil line he created to show her. He watched her as she walked around the class, ignoring some people completely and then having long conversations with others. She kept well away from Naruto as if she wanted to surprise herself at the end with whatever he produced. When the bell rang, he walked slowly over to her as Sasuke packed up their stuff away.

"Umm, sensei?" Naruto said questioningly.

"Alright, let's have a look".

She took the paper and stared at it. And she said nothing for at least a minute. Sasuke joined the pair at the front of the classroom and she had still said nothing.

"Umm..." Naruto started.

"This is genius work!" she said. She looked back at Naruto with this amazed look in her eyes. "I need you to do something and I won't take no for an answer".

"O-okay".

"I want you to paint something – anything you want and I want you to allow me to stick it up in the entrance hall of the school. I would have you help with the backdrop for the drama production but that's done – but I won't hesitate to ask next production".

Naruto remained silent.

"Well, I'll see you around Naruto and if you don't turn up for my lessons, you can count on me turning up to yours". Tsunami waved them off and vanished in to the very crowded art supplies cupboard and Sasuke took this opportunity to grab hold of Naruto's shoulders and steer him out of the room.

"Well, I thought her response would be more over the top spectacular but it was more of a lost-for-words instead. Still will you actually do as she asks?" Sasuke looked down at the blonde who was walking beside him, lost in some kind of strange trance.

"I think I might actually", he eventually replied.

"Really?"

"Yeah, sounds like fun. And I don't have to have any boundaries on what I can draw. Yeah and maybe I will help with the backdrop for drama in spite of you if she asks", Naruto stuck his tongue out at Sasuke. Sasuke smirked at him and patted him on the head patronisingly.

"Yes you do that Naruto". He received a glare in response.

The day was uneventful for the best part. And Naruto was happy that it ended without him having to confront Neji and Shino after such a long absence.

It wasn't long until Sasuke was waiting by the school gates for Naruto at the end of the day. Naruto had been called to see the headmaster due to some conversation he had had with Iruka that morning, details Naruto said he would explain to him later on.

And that's when his mobile rang.

"I can't escape this hell;  
So many times I've tried.  
But I'm still caged inside.  
Somebody get me through this nightmare,  
I can't control myself.  
So what if you can see,  
The darker side of me?  
No one can ever change this animal I have be-"

"Hello?"

"Uchiha, bring Naruto down to your Grandmother's cottage – we have much to discuss".

And then the caller hung up. Sasuke looked at the phone. What the hell?

- - - - -

Well that was exciting – I hope. Yeah, I'm annoying myself because I keep underestimating how much I'm writing and then I've got to split my work in to more chapters. But hopefully that's not bothering you XD. But anywho, reviews please – I've got telephone tables set up for those who are calling in – my minions are ready and waiting :P xx


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey, took long enough to update didn't I? :P Sorry. Things have been difficult, I don't doubt that others feel the same. There is a speech in here that I basically paraphrased from a friend of mine when I was going through my rough patch; when I explained everything that made me feel so bad and why I would do such things to myself that Naruto does in this story. I don't pretend that I have been through as many bad things as the blonde in this story, but I understand how it feels for it to be hard to see light at the end of the tunnel. **

**But if I can recover enough to stand on my own two feet at university, I think other people can as well :) so I wish everyone who's going through tough times good thoughts :)**

**So enjoy this chapter xx **

Chapter 21

Naruto waited outside the Head Office for him to be buzzed in. Sarutobi-sensei was on the phone and Naruto wasn't as rude as to rush in to get the meeting over and done with, even though that was what he wanted to do. He stared at the various posters on the walls to pass the time; one was about bullying and how the school didn't tolerate it.

That was bollocks.

The next one was about abuse by adults with responsibility and that they did not tolerate that.

That too was bollocks. They hadn't noticed a thing - that was until now.

The last one was on smoking and drinking, and that the risks that it posed.

Naruto laughed sarcastically to himself; he knew full well what it could do.

The posters were now mocking him and his pathetic existence. The school really was full of shit - but it wasn't as bad as some of the others he had been to. The Council was paying for him to attend this school, after suffering so much at some of the schools with lower expectations. It was finally decided by the people that had been in charge of his situation since his parents' death that he deserved to go somewhere a little more respectable. And that was how he ended up in the place he was now standing in - just as miserable as he was at any other place.

But at least here he had met Sasuke. That was one thing that stopped him from leaving this school as well.

"Naruto? Are you out there?"

Naruto took that as his cue to walk in to the room. The Head had obviously finished his phone conversation.

"Take a seat".

Naruto sat in the same seat as before. The blonde said nothing to the man before him; it wasn't as if he was responsible for his feelings towards the school, but he hadn't done anything to prevent them from happening. Still Sarutobi was a frail looking old man; Naruto did feel a little sorry for him.

"Okay Naruto, after due consideration of looking over your files, I have decided to investigate your living situation with your legal guardian Shizune. Now, I wanted to talk to you personally about this before hand, get your insights, give you the opportunity to ask any questions".

"I do have one question".

"Yes?"

"Why now?" The blonde's eyes flashed a little, he had released a little of his anger in his eyes.

"Well, due to your recent transgressions as your tutor Iruka puts it, you have an abnormally high absent rate, you are constantly being seen with painkillers, as well as your attempt of taking your own life - things add up. I have seen you sporting injuries myself which I believe aren't always attributed to Neji and Shino. I know its unforgivable that I cannot do anything within my power to punish those boys too harshly, but with this background check, I feel that I can do at least something to make your life a little easier".

Naruto smiled.

"Sir, I don't mean to be ungrateful but I have lived a lifetime of hardship. My parents were murdered when I was eight; I lived with their bodies for three days afterwards; I was bounced from care home to care home; I have been bullied all my school life; no one at this school will help me out when I'm being bullied because of their fear of those two guys; I am being treated like crap at my home; my original guardian left me to go to another country; my mind is literally unravelling and my body is failing me, even without my self-inflicted injuries. Does it make any difference now whether or not it starts to change?"

Sarutobi was speechless for a few moments before he smiled. "Of course it matters Naruto. I'm sure there are people in your life who do care and want you to lead a life of happiness. And the first step to change is always the hardest, which is the reason so many people fail when they start this journey. You have had a life filled with hardship, I recognise this. But because of this, you don't understand how good happiness feels. I want you to experience this, and I'm sure I'm not the only one".

Naruto was slightly taken aback. He hadn't realised that the headmaster would really understand any of how he was feeling.

Happiness. He did want happiness.

"Well then, investigate away Sarutobi-sensei. If you want I can give you an over view. My guardian is an abusive alcoholic, violent and uncaring. She now has a boyfriend who does nothing but torture me physically and mentally. I have to fend for myself, as I always have, and I have to clean up the house and make sure everything is in order otherwise I have glass thrown at me. I'm pretty good at dodging it now though. I run away to the couple I truly want to be my guardians and they aren't allowed to adopt or foster me. But then I always have to return and then I have to pay the price. The police won't help me. No one has ever noticed - even though my one friend in this school has asked me to do something about it. She is powerless as well though. But if you can do something to help me with this, then I will be very content".

It was the second time within a matter of minutes that Naruto had managed to make the headmaster speechless.

"Well okay Naruto, now I know there really is something wrong. I'll look in to it and I will do my damn best to straighten it out. Meanwhile, I think you should stay somewhere else - I think if you can give me the contact information, I'd like to talk to this Sasori that barged in to the last conversation that we had in this office".

"Yeah sure, I'll give you their number. His partner is Deidara - he's probably better with people, less insane in that way at least".

"Okay then". Naruto wrote down the number and gave it to the head. Smiling, he stared back at the old man.

"Well Naruto, I'm sure you've got better things to do than to sit with an old man here in school. Go do something enjoyable with your friends".

Naruto nodded and got out of the chair. As soon as he was out of the office he began to run. Of course, he had the most special person waiting for him outside.

* * *

Sasuke was confused but felt he had to do what the person who had called him had said. It involved his family and Naruto after all. Now he just had to wait for the blonde to come out from his meeting. But what was it about?

He knew the voice from the phone from somewhere but he couldn't seem to place it. It was more than infuriating. All he could do was stand around and wait.

Why his Grandmother's house?

And what does that have to do with Naruto?

Sasuke hadn't visited his family in the cottage for some time, ever since Naruto last visited. He had severed all contact during the time that Naruto and he had broken up; he hadn't answered any of the phone calls or text messages. He just didn't want to believe that anything to do with the sabotage of his relationship had anything to do with his family. It was just a thought that was too heartbreaking. But it was more likely to be his side than Naruto's side - especially as he had witnessed many times over just how serious they were at protecting the blonde.

Waiting was killing him - especially since he had always been an impatient person; even as a child. And at this point, time was treating him unkindly. There was nothing to do at the spot he was waiting at; just boring grey wherever he looked. Where was his sunshine?

Eventually the blonde turned up, looking thoughtful and confused. Something was weighing on his mind; he could tell. The blonde was avoiding his eyes, staring at the floor; his index finger was in his mouth, being bitten in worried contemplation. Sasuke was considering dropping what the stranger wanted him to do in favour of getting the blonde to tell him what was going through his mind. But he knew that if these people were dangerous, then his good family members would be in trouble and he wouldn't allow anyone to hurt them.

"Hey", Naruto looked up and smiled at Sasuke.

"We have to go to my Grandmother's house - now".

"What?"

"Someone just phoned me telling me to bring you and go there. I recognised the voice a little but I can't place it. Please come with me - if they are in trouble, I don't know what I would do".

"Yeah sure. Let's go now".

They both turned towards the direction to Nana's house. The blonde was being quiet; Sasuke decided it was now or never to bring up the meeting.

"So what happened at the meeting then?"

Naruto remained quiet.

"Don't want to tell me?"

"Well, it's a little confusing that's all. Sarutobi-sensei is planning an investigation in to my home life".

Sasuke said nothing.

"Are you thinking its for the best or are you thinking of trying to protect Shizune even though she's done some horrible things to you?"

Naruto smiled; Sasuke had picked up on it immediately. Of course she had done some horrible things to him, but she had still looked after him for years. And he didn't want to hurt her. He just wanted to live where he wanted; and for some reason, he had always been blocked from that. Sarutobi has reminded him that he was entitled to happiness.

"I just want to live by my own terms. That's all. I don't think she should really be forced to be punished harshly, because I know she's not alright in the head. I've known it for a while, and I probably should have acted on that instinct to get her the help she needs".

"Heh", Sasuke said.

"Hmm?"

"You are just as nice as always. To me she's one of the few that should by hung, drawn and quartered, but you just see her in the light I guess she needs to be seen in. I'll help out if need be - I do have connections within the medical sector after all".

Naruto smiled at Sasuke. He really did seem to understand his twisted way of thinking. The couple remained silent, but it was far from that in Naruto's own mind.

_**Are you sure we shouldn't be kicking her ass? I mean, the amount of times I wanted to take over to beat the ever-loving crap out of that woman is in triple digits. **_

**You heard him Katana, its Naruto's choice. I think he's being very kind to her, but you can tell she is someone who needs some help, in more ways than one. **

_**Yeah but, I really need to do something to someone. Naruto, look I know you don't want to do this in one way, but sooner or later I will need to be released. You've had all this anger cooped up for so long. I don't know how much longer I can take this, and it will affect you more than you realise. **_

**I hate to break it to you but Katana is right about this. Naruto, don't worry - we are trying our best just like you are. **

Naruto was glad that he had mastered the ability to hide the voices in his head when talking to normal people and getting through tasks. Before it used to take all his concentration not to go mad from the constant conversation in his mind. But now he was learning to control it, to talk to them without speaking aloud.

_Hey guys, do you think you could be quiet whilst I'm here. I'll talk about this problem with you later but I kinda need to sort out whatever is going on at Nana's house. _

Naruto took their silence as agreement.

It was a few more minutes before Sasuke and Naruto reached the cottage. It looked the same as ever, and that made Naruto relax. There were no cars in sight, like in the movies and there really was nothing out of the ordinary.

Sasuke opened the door and went inside, followed by Naruto. They walked in to the living room to see Nana and Itachi sat with none other than Gaara and Kankuro.

"Oh, so you called me", Sasuke said looking at Gaara. "How did you get my number?"

"I have my connections", the redhead replied. As the two glared at each other, Naruto and Kankuro introduced themselves.

"Wait, you are the guy I drew that picture for not long ago - so I drew…"

"Yeah. It was a bad picture, sorry. If I had known about your situation, I would have told you about him a bit more", Kankuro smiled.

Sasuke stood looking confused as the two talked about something that he didn't know about. Gaara rolled his eyes.

"Well anyway, we came here on important business. To do with the photograph".

Itachi lowered his head in the corner. Sasuke walked over and sat by him, comforting him silently. Naruto stood awkwardly in the corner.

"C-can I see it?" Naruto asked. "I haven't seen it yet".

Kankuro gingerly handed the picture over and Naruto stared at it. It did look very realistic. Naruto gave it back almost immediately. It was the physical evidence of the heartache the two had felt over those few days and he wasn't in any mood to relive and think about it.

"I have an idea who it is".

"So why are we here?"

"The person will arrive soon", Gaara said.

"Aren't you going to give any more information other than that?"

"Nope. Wait until the culprit gets here and then we can wrap this up in one go".

Everyone in the room, even Kankuro, were a little confused. Gaara sat in the chair, arms crossed, as well as his legs. He had his eyes closed in concentration.

Silence.

More silence.

And waiting. The one thing that Naruto and Sasuke were in no mood to do.

Waiting.

More waiting.

And the silence in the room was beginning to grate on Naruto's nerves.

"Well, I don't like sitting in silence like this in my own home, so I'm going to make some tea. Anyone want to join me?"

"Yes!" Naruto said instantly, and left the room quickly with her.

Nana got to work making the tea straight away, asking Naruto help by deciding on the cakes to place on the tray as well.

"Well, its certainly awkward in there is it not?" She said with a small smile.

Naruto nodded, "Yeah".

"The redheaded boy, Gaara, he told me what happened between you and Sasuke".

"I see", Naruto said without looking at her, focusing his attentions on the cake selection.

"I'm sorry about that".

Naruto said nothing in reply. He was hoping for a conversation that he could talk in.

"But I'm glad to see you here with him. I'm not going to ask you to talk about it, I just wanted to say it". Naruto looked over and smiled at her. She returned his with a smile of her own. "So how are your guardians - Sasori and Deidara?"

Naruto perked up at the idea of talking about something that wasn't a depressing point in his life. They continued to talk in the kitchen for some time until they heard the doorbell go.

The mystery person was here.

Naruto and Nana walked back in to the living room with the tea, sat down, whilst Itachi went to answer the door.

"Come in! People have been expecting you!" they heard Itachi from the door. The door closed and footsteps echoed as they approached. Gaara opened his eyes as soon as Itachi walked in the room. The person accompanying them was someone Naruto had never met before.

"This is the postman Kisame", Itachi said.

He really was like Itachi had mentioned. Everyone looked at him for a bit, a little confused. He was very tall, his skin was a strange blue-ish colour. He looked strong, and when he greeted everyone, you could se his very sharp looking teeth. He wasn't conventionally handsome but his features were striking. He wasn't wearing his uniform, just some jeans, trainers and a blue hoodie over a white top.

"Well, well, well. He has finally arrived", Gaara said from the corner. "Sit down".

Kisame complied with Gaara's order. Itachi sat next to him, excited at the prospect of the blue man being in the house. Naruto and Sasuke were sat next to each other. Kankuro and Nana looked slightly confused by the situation - they weren't as fully involved as the others.

Nobody spoke for a while, until Gaara got up to stand over the new arrival. It was then that the story began.

"So, you delivered the package here. The package with the fake photographs. Kisame Hoshigaki, I looked in to your background and found that you have degrees in many different areas of computing and graphics. It would have been easy for you to forge these photographs".

Sasuke and Naruto remained in their seats stunned. Why would Kisame the postman interfere in their relationship?

"You followed Naruto for a few days and waited for the moment that us two met for the first time in years and used this opportunity to split these two up. But it took me a while to discover your motive behind this. It then led me to the brother; Itachi Uchiha".

Gaara coughed and stared at Itachi, who looked a little confused as well as a little guilty.

"After the accident, Itachi suffered a lot. Not being able to leave the house at his own free will, abandoned by his parents and leaving the socially active life he was used to behind, he turned to comfort in the small things. Its been good I hear. Your only contact with the outside world was to get up early to see the postman - a man who was intriguing, not unlike everyone else. Someone who understood who you were, what you came from, and listened to you. After a while, your relationship developed in to something more".

Sasuke was getting more intrigued by the moment. Nana didn't seem to be fazed at all, and Naruto just looked plain confused.

"Kisame, you began to look forward to seeing Itachi every day. You woke up early to prolong the time you spent together. When Itachi confessed his fears for Naruto and Sasuke's relationship, you, Kisame, in a bid to show how much you cared for Itachi sabotaged their relationship. Itachi, I'm guessing, had no idea what you did. You covered it up well though, you pretended you had nothing to do with it when you were told just how upset Sasuke was and how that made Itachi feel. You were never going to tell any of us were you?"

Kisame sighed and stood up, he towered over Gaara but he appeared smaller in terms of attitude. He turned to look at Sasuke and Naruto.

"Okay I did do it. But you don't understand just how upset Itachi was for you two. Itachi knows your parents better that you do Sasuke. He didn't want you to get hurt later on, which was inevitably going to happen because your parents aren't going to accept that you want to be with a guy, playing guitar in a band for the rest of your life. That's not in their plan. He just wanted you to understand, which is why he told Naruto that you needed to break it off. When Naruto continued the relationship, Itachi told me he didn't know what to do. So I took it in to my own hands. I used the hot-tempered nature of the Uchiha bloodline to stir something in Sasuke to end it, as I knew approaching Naruto would be too difficult. I did it for Itachi. And I'm sorry".

Sasuke got up, and punched Kisame. The man doubled over - Sasuke packed a pretty hard punch himself.

"Now we are a little more even. I got hurt a lot more than you did for this relationship and I hurt Naruto even more. I'll forgive you if Naruto does".

Everyone turned to look at Naruto.

"Well, everything is alright now - I forgive you Kisame. But Itachi, you could have talked to all of us together like this if it was really troubling you. We would have listened, you know", Naruto smiled.

Itachi began to cry.

"Oh no, no, don't cry Itachi, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings". Naruto was flustered, and began to panic.

"Don't worry Naruto", Nana smiled. "He knows; he's crying because you understand why he did it".

Sasuke sighed; Naruto smiled. A huge relief and been lifted off their shoulders.

Gaara smirked.

"Well, we are off. Got to get work done. Naruto, I will see you soon". Gaara gave Naruto a hug. "Uchiha, I'll see you at some point I guess".

"Bye everyone, thank you very much for the hospitality Mrs Uchiha, I'm sorry we intruded like this", Kankuro gave a little bow towards Nana and followed his roommate.

"Its okay dear".

Naruto was shocked - he didn't think Kankuro would be so polite. Gaara and Kankuro left. Naruto helped himself to a cake, and his tea. Sasuke sat down and helped himself as well. Nana decided to stay with the two of them, and told Itachi to go outside to feed the chickens, also requesting that Kisame go with him. Everyone - except probably Itachi - knew that this was a ploy to get them to talk. Itachi enthusiastically went outside, followed by the taller, broader shark man.

"Ahh young love", Nana whispered. Naruto beamed at her, and the three proceeded to talk about goings on.

* * *

"So, does that mean now that coz everyone knows you, you can come and visit me more?" Itachi asked Kisame as he threw bird seed down on the floor.

"Yeah it does. And one day, you could even come to see my house".

"Oh really?!" Itachi smiled.

"Yes".

Itachi looked at the floor; Kisame lifted his chin with one finger, and kissed him on the lips. Itachi blushed, but responded when Kisame kissed him again.

"I'll come whenever you want me around. And I'll make sure I help out Nana as well".

"Awww I love you!" Itachi giggled. He gave the blue man a kiss on the cheek and got back to tending his friends the chickens.

Kisame sighed. Was he always going to have to compete with the chickens for the older Uchiha's attention?

- - - - -

Ended on a much happier note here, but there is more depressing stuff to come don't worry. We have Naruto's visit to Konan, the next instalment with Neji and Shino, Sarutobi's investigation in to Shizune and Tsunade's return to look forward to! Not to mention we are getting much closer to the concert competition :)

Be sure to review! Beezelneff is lonely at the moment - he's away from his other puppet friends… xx


End file.
